Folyó
by EttiHun
Summary: "Ez volt az első Snanger történetem 2006-ban írtam meg az első fejezetet." Hermione Granger és Perselus Piton "vérre" menő harcot vívnak az SVK állásért. Egy eléggé kétes fogadást kötnek, a vesztes elhagyja az iskolát. A fogadás időtartama fél év, de Piton mindent elkövet, hogy a lány még a lejárat előtt elmenjen a kastélyból. Várom a véleményeket. :)
1. Chapter 1

_A feltüntetett korhatár majd csak a későbbi fejezetekre lesz érvényes_

1. fejezet

Hermione lassan húzta végig tincsein a fésűt. Furcsa volt a tükörbe néznie, megváltozott. Arca felnőttesebb lett, haja végre olyan egyenes, mint amilyet mindig is szeretett volna. Izgalmasnak tartotta, hogy most azok az emberek lesznek a kollégái, akik egykor őt tanították. Az iskolai talárt felváltotta, a tanároké.

Az órára pillantott, és felállt az asztaltól, ideje volt, hogy lemenjen a tanáriba, és részt vegyen az első megbeszélésen. A teremben már mindenki más jelen volt, csak rá vártak. Senkit nem ért meglepetésként, hogy belépett a roxforti tanárok sorába, hiszen mint egykori iskola-első, szinte maga után vonta a következtetést. Az igazgató meleg mosollyal fogadta, és a többség is biztató pillantást küldött felé. Egyetlen ember volt, aki kételkedett benne, hogy valóban itt a helye, de ő sem adott hangot „aggodalmának".

Mint régen a házi-dolgozatai, az óratervei is pontosak és tökéletesek voltak, senki nem keresett bennük hibát. A többi tanár elmés beszélgetésbe kezdett az értekezlet végeztével, csupán ő és Perselus Piton burkolózott hallgatásba. Okuk ugyan volt rá, de itt volt az ideje, hogy tovább lépjenek rajta.  
Piton még mindig kotnyeles, mindent tudó diáklánynak látta Hermionét, és bár a háború véget ért, és Harry és Ron sem volt már itt, ő mégis azt várta, mikor bukkan fel a két vigyorgó bajkeverő, hogy a lányt is rávegyék valami ostobaságra.  
Hermione lassan végigsimított haján, és halkan sóhajtott egyet. Egy röpke pillanatra a férfira nézett, aki éppen akkor kapta el róla pillantását.

Kicsit elpirult, de aztán összeszedte magát, elvégre eltökélte, hogy komolyan és felelősségteljesen fog viselkedni, mint egy igazi tanár. Vége a gyerekes csacskaságoknak, noha az ő esetében nem is nagyon volt rá példa, hogy ilyenek előfordultak volna.

Egyetlen dolog volt, amit kisgyerek kora óta nem tudott leküzdeni. Sajnos kényszeres bizonyítási vágy élt benne, így mindig, mindenkinek meg akarta mutatni, hogy tényleg jó abban, amit csinál. Ez általában senkit nem zavart, illetve azért nem volt a legkönnyebb elviselni, de a legendás barátság, amit a két fiúval kötött, azt bizonyította, hogy mégsem lehetetlen. Viszont már diákkorában is akadtak olyanok, akiket inkább bosszantott ez a fajta „mindent tudok" viselkedés, mint elismerésre sarkalt. Perselus Piton is ezek közé az emberek közé tartozott. Nem a mugli származása, vagy a Griffendélbe kerülése miatt volt annyira gonosz vele, hanem mert lány létére kenterbe vert olyanokat, akiktől ő maga többet várt.

Példának okáért Draco Malfoyt. Hermione rendszeresen lepipált mindenkit, és ez nagyon idegesítő volt hosszú távon.  
Most, hogy tanár lett, Piton biztos volt benne, hogy a diákok körében nem lesz népszerű, ha ugyanazokat a követelményeket várja el tőlük, amiket ő is teljesített annak idején. Azonban még nem tudta, hogy Hermione eltökélte, hogy nem lesz szigorú hozzájuk. Kitűzött ugyan egy határt, amit mindenkinek el kell érnie, de nem akart lehetetlent kérni tőlük.

Az értekezlet végén tett egy hosszú sétát a parkban, hogy átjárják az emlékek. Kicsit szomorú volt, hiszen a többi évfolyamtársa nem tért vissza az iskolába, így a korosztályából nem volt senki, akivel beszélhetett volna. Az igazgató rendkívül barátságos volt vele, mint mindig, de vele azért mégsem beszélhette meg a gondjait. Piton éppen bájitalt főzött, amikor egy pillanatra kinézett pincelaborjának ablakán, és meglátta, hogy a lány kint sétál egyedül. Valahogy úgy érezte ki kell mennie hozzá, de aztán egy „teljesen hülye vagyok" mondattal elintézte a dolgot.

Hat év telt el azóta, hogy utoljára a tölgyfa alatt üldögélt a barátaival. Ha belegondolt, akkor a szíve inkább összeszorult, mint hogy mosoly került volna arcára. Érezte, hogy sorsa kísértetiesen hasonlítani fog McGalagony professzoréra. Nem akart vénkisasszony maradni, de sehol nem lelete párját, így mindig a tanulásba menekült. És most ott van ahonnan indult, az iskolában, ahol elkezdődtek a magányos évek. Viktorral hamar rájöttek, hogy eléggé híján vannak a közös tulajdonságoknak, így szép csöndben megváltak egymástól.  
Ronnal évekig érlelődött köztük valami, ami aztán óriási hévvel lángra kapott, majd kihűlt, és újra barátsággá szelídült. Hermione még erőltette volna a dolgot, de aztán be kellett látnia, hogy már nem működik. Az egyetem alatt volt pár randevúja, de általában semmi nem lett belőle. Valahogy nem találta meg a másik felét. Fogalma sem volt róla hol keresse, de gyanította, hogy ha nem kapkodja magát, egyedül marad. Szörnyen kínosnak érezte, hogy a szüzessége elvesztésén kívül semmit nem tud felmutatni. A szexuális tapasztalat számlájára, csak két alkalmat írhatott, és összesen öt emberrel csókolózott eddig. Ha ebbe belegondolt, ki kellett nevetnie saját magát.

Lassan, csöndesen sétált vissza a kastélyba. Kezével meg–meg érintette a falakat, és arra gondolt, bár elé toppanna egy igazi férfi.

Perselus gyors léptekkel haladt a gyengélkedő felé, kezében egy doboz bájital volt. Befordult a sarkon és…

– Bocsánat, nem akartam – szabadkozott Hermione, és segített összeszedni az elgurult fiolákat, szerencsére egy sem tört el.  
– Nézzen a lába elé, Granger! – förmedt rá a férfi, és nem is foglalkozott vele, hogy milyen nyers hangot használ.  
– Legközelebb igyekszem majd – felelte kimérten a nő. Nem akart vitát, de azért neki is volt önérzete. Éveken át lenyelte a sértéseket, mostantól nem fogja.  
– Ahogy mindig, kis igyekvő, mindent tudó! – köpte oda Piton és már ment is tovább.  
Szeme elkerekedett a kapott választól, még soha nem sértette meg ilyen durván, nem is értette a viselkedését.

–_ Fordulj fel, igen ezt kellett volna mondanom neki. Hogy lehet valaki ilyen primitív szemét? Azt hittem emberszámba fog venni, de nem, ugyanolyan, mint régen. Csak tudnám, miért bosszant? De majd én megmutatom neki… Remek megint rám tört a bizonyítási vágy. Harrynek megmentési kényszere van, nekem meg ez. Hamarosan Ronról is ki fog derülni valami mánia – mondta már a szobájában, ahol egy hintaszékben üldögélt, és macskáját simogatta._

– Ugye, kiscicám, szerinted sem vagyok normális? – kérdezte az állattól, aki csak bambán bámult rá.

Piton zuhanyozás közben azon gondolkozott, hogy mit mondott a lánynak. De végül úgy döntött, hogy nem érdekli, hogy esik neki, hiszen a háborúnak vége, az átok megszűnt, az állás felszabadult, erre mégsem ő kapja meg. Nem tudta mi egyébnek kéne még történnie, hogy ő taníthassa a SVK tantárgyat. Kettőt beleütött a falba, és eldöntötte, ha addig él is, el fogja kedvetleníteni a tanítástól egykori tanítványát. Tudta, hogy gyerekes a felfogása ebben a dologban, de úgy volt vele, ha az övé nem lehet az állás, akkor senkié se legyen.

Eme gonosz gondolattal aludt el, és már álmában is a szegény lányt gyötörte. Reggel is ezzel a gondolattal ébredt, és rájött, hogy ugyan állapota az elmebajjal határos, mégis véghezviszi tervét. Az elmúlt évek során volt alkalma tanulmányozni a lány viselkedését, pontosan tudta mik a fájó pontjai, és mivel Potterrel is közelebbi ismeretségbe került a rengeteg büntetőmunka alkalmával… hát, átragadt rá egy kis „csibészség", így nem volt ötletek híján.

Ez az első számú dolog, amit, mint csevegési téma be akart dobni, Weasley volt, és a közelgő esküvője…  
Egy pillanatra elbátortalanodott, ahogy belépett a nagyterembe, de arcán nem látszott semmi. Azonban ahogy meglátta, hogy Albus mellett most a lány ül, nem pedig ő, a szemében újra fellobbant az elszántság szikrája.

_– Rendben van, Granger, magadnak kerested a bajt… Hát akkor kezdődjék a játék_ – morogta magában, ahogy helyet foglalt, az egyetlen üres széken Bimba mellett, aki szóra sem méltatta.


	2. Chapter 2

2. fejezet

Hermione kellemes hangulatban fogyasztotta reggelijét, észre sem vette, hogy valaki árgus szemmel figyeli minden mozdulatát, és ama szent célból tette mindezt, hogy legalább egy falatot nyeljen már félre, fulladjon meg, és szabaduljon fel az állás. Piton esetében erősen el kellett gondolkodni azon, hogy mikor bújik elő két kis szarv a homlokából. Megszállottan akarta az állást, kerül, amibe kerül.

Ördögi tervét reggeli után csiszolgatta tovább, amikor megint egymásba futottak a nővel, szó szerint.

– Mégsem igyekezett eléggé! – förmedt rá a férfi, miközben rendbe szedte magát. Hermione lesütötte szemeit, és bűnbánó arcot vágott, de Pitont nem hatotta meg.  
_– Nem meglepő – gondolta magában –, az első hangos szóra meghunyászkodik, talán inkább lett volna való a Hugrabugba annak idején._  
– Weasley megtaníthatta volna a helyes viselkedésre. Oh, nem is, már bizonyára a feleségét oktatja – közölte epésen a nővel.  
– Micsoda? – kerekedett el Hermione szeme.  
– Érdekes nem látom a gyűrűjét. Hoppá hát nem is magát veszi el – taposott bele a lány lelkének közepébe.  
– Érdekes, maga meg egy seggfej! – vágta oda a lány, de meg is bánta rögtön.  
– Hogy mondta? – kérdezett vissza Piton.  
– Akarja, hogy elemezzem a szót? – kérdezett vissza szemtelenül Granger.  
– Ide figyeljen, Granger… – kezdett bele a férfi.  
– Nem vicc, láttam az értelmező kéziszótárban, a maga képével szemléltetik, vadul integet rajta – mondta minden bátorságát összeszedve.  
– Látom kollegina, azért valamit mégis tanult Weasleytől – mondta szárazon a férfi, a lány sértései lepattantak róla. – Vigyázzon a szájára, mert a végén valami olyat talál mondani, amit megbán! – fenyegette meg.  
– Ezt pont maga mondja? Elnézést, dolgom van, nem érek rá magával foglalkozni – közölte sietve és tovább ment.  
_– Nem is kell, te kis liba, hamarosan elkotródsz innen, és meg fogod még bánni, hogy seggfejnek mertél nevezni. Talán mégis inkább Griffendéles. Vakmerő, meggondolatlan és a vesztébe rohan... De hát minél rosszabb neki, annál jobb nekem– sziszegte halkan Piton._

Hermione lélekszakadva loholt a könyvtár felé, annak is a leghátsó sorához. Diákkorában is itt „bújt el", ha valami nyomasztotta. Lekuporodott a polc tövébe, és a kezébe temette arcát.

_– Úr Isten, honnan volt bátorságom ezt mondani rá? Most biztos meg fog átkozni, vagy mérgezni… Azt hiszem többet nem iszom semmit az iskolában. De honnan a fenéből tud Ronról? Igazán szemét volt, én meg igazán hülye, hogy magamban beszélek – ezzel be is fejezte._  
Piton nagyon dühös volt, szinte fújtatott, ahogy kivágta maga előtt az igazgatói iroda ajtaját. Dumbledore a szokott derűs tekintettel nézett rá, és már előre élvezte azt, amit hallani fog…

– Tudod te mi az a seggfej? – kérdezte emelt hangon az öreg mágustól.  
– Na de Perselus, hogy képzeled? – kérdezett vissza Albus.  
– Nem rád értem, ezt nekem mondta az a kis liba – felelte kezét rázva a férfi.  
– Melyik liba? – kérdezett vissza somolyogva Albus.  
– Granger, a te kis imádott SVK tanárod, az a kuruzsló, nem is ért hozzá és egyáltalán… – fakadt ki.  
– Még nem is tartott órát, tehát a tudását még nem lehet lemérni. Egyébként minden ok nélkül mondta? – jött az igazi kérdés. Piton egy pillanatra elhallgatott aztán rávágta.  
– Természetesen… Túl szemtelen, még fel sem nőtt, te meg ilyen felelősségteljes pozíciót bíztál rá – erősködött.  
– Talán neked jobb jelölted van? – kérdezte az igazgató, és szíve szerint, mint egy kisgyerek, elkiáltotta volna magát, hogy magunkat szerénységből nem ér megnevezni.  
– Te is tudod, hogy jobb vagyok nála – Piton kijelentésére nem szólt semmit, csak semmitmondóan bólintott egy alig észrevehetőt. A férfi összeszorított fogakkal hagyta el a szobát.  
_– Drága barátom, nem tudom, mivel érdemelted ki a seggfej jelzőt, de a szerénység mellett biztosan nem a te képed van az értelmező kéziszótárban – nevetett Albus._

Perselus magában azért elismerte, hogy nem semmi teljesítmény volt tőle, hogy meg merte tenni azt a kis beolvasást a lány. Talán nem is lesz olyan unalmas ez a kis játék.  
Másnap reggel Hermione sírással kezdte a napot. A kezébe került Ron esküvői meghívója, és elborzadt, hogy két nap múlva örökre le kell magában zárnia a dolgot. Vannak emberek, akiket örökre szeretünk, de el tudjuk engedni őket. Neki is ilyen volt a fiú, és ami még rosszabb volt, semmi olyat nem talált a jövendőbeli Mrs. Weasleyben, amiért utálhatta volna, pedig úgy könnyebb lett volna.

A nyár már a vége felé haladt, és most először akarta, hogy szeptember legyen és elkezdődjön az iskola. Még pár hét Pitonnal és megöli magát, vagy őt.

_– A fenéért kell a tanároknak már a nyár közepén visszatérni az iskolába, hülye szokás, ezt jelezni is fogom a következő értekezleten – dohogott magában. _

Kicsit piros szemmel ment reggelizni, miközben közölte az igazgatóval, hogy néhány napra el kell mennie. Albus elmondta neki, hogy ő is hivatalos az eseményre, no meg McGalagony is, de ő nem jön, mert valakinek itt kell maradnia. Hermione hálát adott Istennek, hogy Piton nincs meghívva…

Ron nagyon fess volt az öltönyében, Harry is irtó jóképű volt, ahogy ott állt mellette az oltárnál. Hermione egy pillanatra úgy érezte, menten kiszalad a teremből, de aztán sóhajtott egyet, és eldöntötte, ma megint olyan bátor lesz, mint mikor beszólt Pitonnak. Elhatározta, hogy az első férfival flörtölni fog, aki leül mellé… Ekkor Albus Dumbledore kedves mosolyával helyet foglalt mellette.

_– Na jó, akkor a másodikkal, aki leül mellém – gondolta szórakozottan._  
A sors nem volt kegyes, mert a mellette lévő székre valaki nem túl halkan levetette magát, akinek az arcán látszott, hogy menten elhányja magát.

– Maga mit keres itt? – tette fel nem túl illedelmesen, de nagyon halkan a kérdést Hermione.  
– Döbbenjen meg, meghívtak! – közölte Piton.  
– Kicsoda? – kérdezte a lány, mert azt elképzelhetetlennek tartotta, hogy Ron lett volna, hacsak nem megint ő lett az ikrek kísérleti alanya a sok találmány tesztelésében. Előfordulhat, hogy lehetnek mellékhatások, amik, valljuk be, ez esetben túl súlyosak lennének.  
– Mrs. Weasley volt olyan kedves és küldött egy meghívót – mondta nyugodt hangnemben.  
– Mindig is tudtam, hogy lökött egy kicsit – jegyezte meg Hermione, és nem vette észre, hogy a megállapításra Piton elnyomott egy mosolyt.  
Több szó nem esett köztük, mert elindult a zene, és Kelly, az ara, elkezdett bevonulni, Ron apjának oldalán. Szegény árva volt, már ez is egy ok, amiért kegyetlenség volna utálni. Hermione úgy gyűrögette a szoknyája szélét, hogy ujjai belefehéredtek. Próbálta könnyeit visszanyelni, mert nem akart nevetségessé válni, főleg nem „Drakula" előtt. Piton egy pillanatra megszánta a lányt, ahogy látta mennyire erőlködik, hogy higgadt maradjon.  
Amikor a pap ahhoz a részhez ért, hogy „ha bárki olyan okot tud, ami miatt ez a frigy nem jöhet létre, az szóljon most, vagy hallgasson mindörökre", Piton azt hitte Hermione fel fog ugrani, és elkiáltja magát. Igazából a lány is fontolóra vette. A pap még egyszer megkérdezte, és ekkor…

– Hpsziii!– a tüsszentésre mindenki odakapta a fejét. Hermione próbált kicsit lejjebb csúszni a széken, de lángvörös arca így is elárulta.  
– Majdnem bejött – súgta oda Piton. Hermione fortyogott, és már várta mikor lesz a tortafelvágás ideje, mert azt mindig nagy késsel szokták, jól mutat majd a férfi hátában.  
A party csodás volt, bár a lány csak a távolból szemlélte az eseményeket. Nehezebb volt elviselnie, mint gondolta. Szép csendben el akart menni, de tudta, gyávaság lenne.  
– És kit érdekel, nem is vennék észre. Olyan boldogok, hogy fel sem tűnne, ha szépen olajra lépnék – morogta félhangosan.  
– Nem olyan biztos – szólaltak meg a háta mögött.  
Hermione fohászkodott az összes létező mindenhatóhoz, hogy hallucináljon, és ha megfordul, ne a gúnyosan mosolygó Piton álljon ott… de ez nem jött be.  
– Van valami óhaj sóhaj, vagy csak megint meg akarja bennem törölni a lábát? – kérdezte lehorgasztott fejjel.  
– A második. Ugyan már, Granger, nem lehetett olyan komoly az a szerelem – mondta szemöldökét felhúzva a férfi.  
– Maga már csak tudja, gondolom vagy ezerszer élte át a szerelem csodás érzését – szólalt meg ironikusan.  
Piton szeme szikrákat szórt, de mondani nem tudott semmit, hiszen a lánynak igaza volt, nem volt még szerelmes senkibe.  
– Ron boldog, Kelly remek nő, talán nekünk nem ez volt megírva. A világban van nekem is egy tökéletes párom, aki szeretni fog és boldoggá tesz majd, és én nem értem, miért mondom el ezt magának – nézett rá értetlenül.  
– Mert ostoba – válaszolta röviden a férfi.  
– Köszönöm... Maga mindig is tudta, hogy kell vigasztalni – mondta félig nevetve félig „sírva" a lány.  
– Vigyázzon, Granger túl sok támadási felületet hagy – figyelmeztette gúnyos mosoly kíséretében.  
– És mégis miért támad rám? – érdeklődött a nő, de a választ tudta. Tudta, amióta elvállalta az állást, hiszen nála csak egy ember akarhatta ezt jobban…  
– Unalomból – felelte a férfi, és a távolba nézett.  
– Kéne az állásom mi? – pimaszul rátapintott a lényegre, és felhúzta kis fitos orrát.  
– Öregszem, lassan mindenki rájön a szándékaimra – mondta elismerő hangon a férfi.  
– Üzlet? – kérdezte Hermione és hátat fordított neki.  
– Ajánlat? – kérdezett vissza Piton.  
– Csere – az egy szavas válaszok mindkettőjüknek nagyon mentek.  
– Pontosabban? – Piton kezdte élvezni a lány társaságát, de ezt nem mondta volna meg akkor se, ha halálra kínozzák.  
– Az én állásom, az önéért cserébe – bökte ki.  
– Soha, de nem rossz próbálkozás – Piton halvány mosolya, igazán a lelke mélyéről jött.  
– Nem fog tudni kigolyózni. Remélem, tisztában van vele – megfordult és állta a férfi átható pillantását.  
– Fogadjunk? – villant meg valami tűz a szemében.  
– Akár – állt rá az ajánlatra Hermione.  
– Ha fél év múlva sem tudom megkeseríteni az életét annyira, hogy önként elvonuljon, elfogadom, hogy öné az állás, és talán még tiszteletben is tartom majd – mondta a feltételeit.  
– Mielőtt válaszolok, ismerje el – bökte ki a lány.  
– Mit is? – kérdezte Perselus.  
– Hogy méltó ellenfele leszek – vágta rá a lány.  
– Majd kiderül, soha nem teszek elhamarkodott kijelentéseket – fogalmazott sejtelmesen Piton.  
– Be fogom bizonyítani magának, mert tudom, hogy… – Nem bejezte be, mert belevágtak a szavába.  
– Már megint a bebizonyítom, és a tudom. Nem fejezné be? Vagy erényének tartja, hogy ilyen bosszantóan tudálékos? – kérdezte Piton, mire a lány felkacagott.  
– Egy hasonló mondatot már egyszer elsütött harmadikban – közölte a lány somolyogva.  
– Tényleg öregszem – felelte a férfi. – Szóval, megkötjük a fogadást? – kérdezett rá a nagy szócsata legfontosabb momentumára.

Piton szinte biztos volt benne, hogy belemegy, hiszen a jól ismert Griffendéles bátorságra játszott. A Mardekáros ravaszság felett nem győzhet semmi. A lány tétovázott egy kicsit, végül rájött, hogy úgysem teheti tönkre jobban az életét ennél. Hét évig kibírta, akkor fél évig simán menni fog. A kezét nyújtotta, amit Piton férfiasan megrázott… így született meg az ördögi alku, aminek következtében mindketten nagyot fognak szívni…


	3. Chapter 3

3. fejezet

Hermione már várta a nagy szócsatákat, felvértezte magát mindenféle frappáns visszavágással, de csak nem akartak belekötni. Azt hitte, mostantól mindig kapni fog egy gúnyos megjegyzést a ruhájára, frizurájára, de nem. Piton kemény játékot akart, nem holmi sértegetős adok - kapok bohóckodást. Igazán meg akarta bántani a lányt, és ehhez még nem jött el az idő.

Tudta, hogy a lányt sokkal jobban fogja bosszantani, ha nem megfelelő visszajelzéseket kap az óráján végzet teljesítménye után.  
Szeptemberig minden csendes volt, gyanúsan halk, és ez kezdett egyre feszültebb légkört teremteni. A beosztás a szokásos volt, semmi különös, de ami utána történt, arról a lánynak fogalma sem volt… Egy ideig.  
Piton szokásához híven meglátogatta kis kedvenceit a klubhelyiségben. A magyarázata egyszerű és lényegre törő volt. Mindenkinek világossá vált, hogy hogyan kell viselkedniük az SVK tanárral. A megfelelő eredményeket várta tőlük tanulmányi szinten, de a többit rájuk bízta. Úgy érezte, egy - két pontlevonás és büntetőmunka még belefér, úgyis visszaadja nekik bájitalórán.  
Kegyetlensége olyan mértékig áthatotta szavait, hogy még a mardekárosok is összenéztek mikor elment.

Hermione rendkívüli intenzitással vetette bele magát a tanításba, a gyerekek élvezték az óráit, és ő is örült, hogy itt lehet, egészen a hét közepéig, amikor az első „pofont" kapta. Mardekár kontra Hollóhát órája volt, és már az óra első öt percében feltűnt neki, hogy valami nincs rendben. Az óra végére annyit kiabált, hogy majdnem elment a hangja.  
A „kis kígyók" mindent elkövettek, hogy egy nyugodt perce se legyen. Folytonos bekiabálások, papírral való dobálózás, és további megengedhetetlen rendbontások kísérték végig az óramenetet. A további két hónapban szintén, hiába a tömérdek levont pont, és a büntetőmunka, semmi haszna nem volt. Nem akart az igazgatóhoz rohanni, hiszen nem kislány már, de egy különösen rosszul sikerült péntek délutáni óra után, rettentő feldúltan vágtatott le a pincébe.

A második kopogás után bebocsátást nyert a világ legbarátságtalanabb dolgozószobájába. Diákkorában csak egyszer járt ott, de emléke máig kísértette. Bátorsága elillant, ahogy a semmi érdeklődést nem tükröző szempárral szembetalálta magát. Valahogy újra rakott szoknyás iskolás lánynak érezte magát, aki büntetőmunkára jött. Zavartsága kiült arcára, így Piton kezdte is a kis szurkálódását.

– Hogy telnek a dolgos munkanapok kollegina? – kérdezte, de rá sem nézett, a papírjait rendezgette.  
– Remekül…– felelte unottan. – Amit a diákjai csinálnak, az tűrhetetlen! – közölte, és karba fonta kezeit, amivel rettentő komikusan festett.  
– Oh, én megmondtam… – kezdett bele felsőbbrendű modorban.  
– Azt hittem tisztességesen fog játszani – mondta Hermione.  
– Az egy másik ajtó kisasszony, mardekáros vagyok, ha nem tűnt volna fel – közölte szárazon a férfi.  
A lány felpaprikázva az asztalhoz lépett, és kitépte kezéből a lapokat, hogy figyelmét magára irányítsa. Kapott is pár szúrós pillantást.  
– Nem fogom ilyen könnyen föladni, ha kell az egész csapat a tökágyásban fog ásni egész évben! – vágta oda, és visszadobta a papírokat, de olyan szerencsétlenül, hogy leborította a tintásüveget is.  
Természetesen Piton ölébe borult az egész, de a lány nem kért elnézést, ezzel kiváltott pár keresetlen szót.  
– Maga koszos kis sárvé…! – Inkább visszafogta magát, de látszott Hermionén, hogy így is vérig lett sértve. Egy szó nélkül kiment az irodából.

A szobájában mindenféle könyvet kezdett el csapkodni, pedig ez igazán nem volt szokása. Normális estben halállal lakolt volna bárki, aki ezt teszi a szent könyveivel, de most más volt a helyzet. A férfit élve fel tudta volna boncolni, hogy aztán kis dunsztosüvegben elraktározza.

_– Sárvérű? Mocskos szemét, egyszer nem mondtam rá semmi olyasmit, amivel kompromittálhattam volna! De ő nem olyan, aki ezt észreveszi, hát legyen, majd megkapja!_

Nem volt abban semmi hiba, ahogy visszavágott neki. Mivel Perselus a gyerekeket használta fel ellene, ő is ezt tette mindenféle bűntudat nélkül. Úgy megizzasztotta a csapatot, hogy azok könyörögtek házvezetőjüknek, vonja vissza kérést, de Piton nem engedett. Még több engedetlenséget követelt tőlük, aminek még több büntetőmunka lett a vége. A fogkefével való páncélpucolást felváltotta a kviddics-pálya gyomtalanítása, és már érett a mellékhelyiségek felújításával járó kőkemény munka is.

Piton naponta kapott panaszos könyörgéseket a diákoktól, míg végül belátta, ha nem akarja, hogy idő előtt kimúljanak, le kell állnia. De csak ezzel. A következő célpont egy kedves, mindenre kapható szellempajtás volt. Hóborc teljes erőbedobással ment a lány idegeire. A krétával való dobálás még csak a jéghegy csúcsa volt.

Hermione tartotta magát, nem szólt Albusnak, mivel ő meg Félig Fej Nélküli Nickket fűzte meg. Nem volt olyan aljas, mint a kolléga, de az is elég volt, hogy megkérte a kísértett, adja önmagát.  
Piton a haját tudta volna tépni, mikor egy hete már minden pillanatban a halott férfiba botlott, aki mindenféle unalmas történettel traktálta vég nélkül. Az évek során felhalmozott tömérdek roxforti pletyka jó tápanyag volt neki.

Mindketten a fogukat szívták, de azért sem adták fel. Piton már azon gondolkozott, jobb lenne, ha összeverekednének, annak legalább lenne értelme.

Albus érdeklődve figyelte a két elszánt tanárt, de még nem avatkozott közbe, hiszen nem történt még semmi jóvátehetetlen. De azért rajtuk tartotta a szemét, és nem utolsó sorban úgy intézte, hogy időnként kénytelenek legyenek találkozni. Ennek okán kérte őket fel külön - külön ugyanannak a szintnek az éjszakai ellenőrzésére…

Hermione olyan gyorsan ment, ahogy csak tudott, de a szellemet nem tudta lerázni. Ez után jött a „nem foglalkozok vele és békén hagy" taktika, kevés sikerrel. A folytonos csesztetés már komoly szadista lépésekre sarkalta.

Piton sem értette miért nem tudta lekoptatni azzal az egyszerű mondattal állandó mesélőjét, hogy „megöli újból, ha nem tűnik el". Nick élvezte, hogy hallgatóságra lelt, mert a férfi általában némán tűrte a témák zagyva felsorolását, kemény kiképzést kapott a múltban.

Hermione már rohant a folyosón, csak hogy nyugta legyen, és mit ad Isten, egyenesen az utált férfi karjába rohant. Piton örömmel konstatálta, hogy Hóborc lelkiismeretes munkát végez, de sajnos az ő kis „gondja" is rákezdett.

A kettő együtt nagyon kiborító volt, a lány nem bírta tovább, és kifakadt.

– KUSS LEGYEN! Ha nem tűntök innen mindketten, úgy éljek, elérem, hogy elküldjenek titeket az iskolából örökre! – üvöltötte, mire mindkét „bűnös" elszivárgott.  
Piton egy szó nélkül tovább haladt volna, de Mione megfogta a karját, és visszatartotta.  
– Elég… Bármit, csak Hóborcot ne – nyöszörögte.  
– Akkor lesz majd más, jó éjt! – morogta a férfi, és tovább ment.

A bármi más sok jót nem ígért, így a lány rettegve ment órára, és rettegve járta a folyosót. Mélyen legbelül érezte, hogy sajnos el fog bukni, és még csak fél év sem kell hozzá. Karácsonyig Piton mindennel megtalálta, a legkicsinyesebb témák jöttek elő. Hogy miért van egyedül, hogy Ron miért hagyta el, a gyerekvállalás, a munkájához való hozzá nem értés, és még diákkori dolgaiért sem volt rest számon kérni. A lány minden találkozás és egyszemélyes vita során a földbe lett döngölve, sőt, szó szerint rázúdították a világ összes mocskát.

A magánéletében való vájkálást nehezen tűrte, és képtelen volt visszavágni, mivel a férfiról semmit nem tudott. Piton jól irányzott csapásai újabb és újabb sebet ejtettek rajta, mígnem már felkelni sem volt kedve. Szeme karikás volt, haja csapzott, egy mosolyra sem volt ereje, a gyerekekkel türelmetlen volt, és a karácsonyi készülődés az idegeire ment.  
Letépett minden díszt, amit az ajtójára biggyesztettek, és morogva várta a nap végét. A bálra egyenesen utált volna elmenni, ha Minerva nem „parancsolja meg" neki. Egykori tanára illendőnek vélte a részvételt, példamutatás céljából, és figyelmen kívül hagyta a lány lelkiállapotát.

Mione felvette estélyiét, kikészítette arcát, és minden jókedvet mellőzve lerobogott a nagyterembe. Illetve csak a folyosóig jutott el, mert ott aztán a jól ismert gúnyos mosoly fogadta Piton eszméletlen büszke pofájáról.

– Nézzenek oda, csak nem mulatni akar? – élcelődött.  
– Tervez mostanság öngyilkosságot? – kérdezett vissza paprikásan a lány.  
– Nem igazán – felelte a férfi színtelen hangon.  
– Akkor egy darabig még nincs min derülnöm. Szabad lesz? – lökte kicsit félre a férfit, aki merő „udvariasságból"rálépett a ruhájára, minek finom anyaga könnyedén megadta magát, és derékrésznél szétfoszlott, egy pillanat alatt.

Hermione dermedten állt szakadt ruhájában, amit egy perc alatt rendbe hozhatott volna, de ő ilyen fokú aljasság után fel sem fogta, hogy megtehetné. Mikor megfordult, szemében nem égtek könnyek, nem könyörgött, nem esedezett bocsánatért, csupán összeszedve maradék önbecsülését, a lehető leghalkabban elvonult a kert irányába, azzal a szent céllal, hogy halálra fagy egy hókupac alatt.

Piton vállvonogatva bement az ünneplő tömegbe, és helyet foglalt Albus mellett. Szép kényelmesen elterpeszkedett, jól megérdemelt pozícióján, és kárörvendve gondolt vissza az elmúlt hónapok eseményeire. A vacsora finom volt, a társaság rémes, a bor erős, és a hiányérzet idegesítően sokszor felbukkanó.  
A szokásos egy órás „örömködés" után, amit minden évben kénytelen volt eltölteni a kollégákkal, felállt az asztaltól, hogy valami fontos bájitalkészítéssel kimentse magát.

Mikor kilépett az ajtón, igazán belegondolt, hogy a „kislány" még csak vissza sem jött. A pince felé haladva elért tudatáig, hogy nem éppen a szobája felé haladt, mikor faképnél hagyta. „Lelkiismerete" nem hagyta nyugodni, meg az sem, hogy nem akarta az igazgató kioktatását végigszenvedni két kanna tea, és tömérdek ehetetlen édesség elfogyasztása közben.  
Hermione nem volt messze, egy nagy kupac hónál álldogált mozdulatlanul, úgy tűnt azért, mert már képtelen rá, hogy tovább menjen. Mikor Piton közelebb ment, észrevette, hogy a lány bőre sötétlilára fagyott, és arca egy kicsit sem rezdül.

– Zavarom? – kérdezte tőle, és fürkészve pillantott felé.  
– Éppen megölöm magam, ha nem látná – felelte halkan a lány.  
– Értem, de zavarom? – kérdezett vissza.  
Hermione kétségbeesetten kezdett el nevetni, és már az őrület határán állt, amikor felmarkolt egy nagy marék havat, és a gyanútlan férfi képébe nyomta.  
– Nem zavar – közölte, és lassan arrébb ment. A ruhához illő cipő menthetetlenül ráfagyott a lábára, és ez jelentősen megnehezítette a haladását.  
– Feladja végre? – kérdezte mögé lépve a férfi.  
– Soha – lehelte a levegőbe a lány. Piton levette ünneplő talárját, és ráterítette, amit Hermione azonnal hozzávágott.  
Szemében olyan tűz lobbant fel, hogy az egész tájat fel lehetett volna olvasztani vele. A globális felmelegedés erejével vetette rá magát a férfira, és veszettül fojtogatni kezdte, de persze egy férfi mégiscsak erősebb. Lefejtette magáról a hideg ujjakat, mindketten felültek, Piton a hang nélkül zokogó lány szemébe nézett.  
– Add fel Hermione! – Most először szólította keresztnevén. A lány csak a fejét rázta.  
– Miért? Annyi minden mást csinálhatsz még – mondta halkan a férfi.  
– Mert az akarod, hogy elmenjek. Ha nem akarnád, mennék, de mindaddig, míg erőszakosan el akarsz távolítani, maradni fogok. – Ő is visszategezett.  
– Elmebeteg vagy – közölte szárazon a férfi és felállt, magával húzva a lányt.  
– Te meg egy szemét, mocsok, undok, hazug, seggfej! – morogta szemrebbenés nélkül a lány.  
– Sok fényképem lehet abban a szótárban – mondta elgondolkozva Piton, figyelmen kívül hagyta a sértések áradatát, mivel egyáltalán nem vette komolyan a lányt.  
– Akad egy pár igazán lehengerlő profilkép rólad– a halvány mosoly egy fagyott arcon nagyon rémisztő tudott lenni, de Hermionénak még ez is jól állt.  
– Jut eszembe, csinos volt ma este – jegyezte meg befelé menet, újfent magázódva Piton, és elnézte azt a foszlást a ruhán, ami már annyira széthasadt, hogy a nő combja is látszott. Gondolatai kezdték felemelni hőmérsékletét, de a lány „kedves" szavai helyre rakták.  
– Jut eszembe, dögöljön meg! – sziszegte Mione, és letépte a férfi karjáról a felöltője ujját. Piton még soha nem nevetett olyan szívből jövően, mint akkor, amikor már egyedül állt a hóesésben. Kacaja betöltötte a csendes vidéket, és riadt menekülésre késztette a Tiltott Rengeteg lakóit.  
_– Ms. Mindent tudó, sajnálni fogod, hogy nem ma mentél el. Élvezni fogom szenvedésed minden percét, és azután felkeresek egy orvost, mert kezd kifejlődni egy másik személyiségem. Hiába, a skizofrénia nem divat mostanság – suttogta magának._


	4. Chapter 4

4. fejezet

Piton kénytelen volt kicsit visszavenni a tempóból, mivel a lány elutazott a szünetre, a diákokkal együtt. Egy parányit furdalta a kíváncsiság, hova mehetett, mivel azt tudta, hogy a szülei egy végzetes repülőgép szerencsétlenség során két éve életüket vesztették, ennél fogva, aligha a családi kör melegében töltendő ünnep volt a program. A kedves professzornak kiment a fejéből, hogy a lány évekkel ezelőtt nem csak barátságot kötött Ronnal és Harryvel, hanem igazi család is lettek ők a Griffendél óvó tornyainak rejtekében.

Hermione igazság szerint csak rövid látogatást tett náluk, mivel még mindig feszélyezve érezte magát az újdonsült pár közelében. Természetesen ez kívülről nem látszott, így senki nem értette korai távozását, a mindössze egy napos vendégeskedés után. A lány a szülei régi londoni lakásába „menekült". Csendes magány és kétségbeesett szeretetéhség uralkodott el rajta, mivel senkihez nem tudott szólni, csak a macskájához.  
Napokig a monoton élet tengerében lubickolt. Felkelt, evett, olvasott, nézelődött az ablakban, mindezt órákon keresztül, nesztelenül művelte, megnézett pár szigorúan tudományos műsort a tv-ben, aztán elaludt.

Olykor arra gondolt, hogy még Piton aljas piszkálódásait is izgalmasabb elviselni, mint ezt, amit most csinál, és különben is, a tv nézést leszámítva, ezeket a Roxfortban is megteheti, és ott legalább van kihez szólnia. Elhatározása tettekre sarkalta, így a tervezettnél három nappal korábban indult vissza.

A férfi, örült is meg nem is, hogy visszajött, és mindkét érzés egyformán erős volt, így alkottak teljes káoszt a kis lelkivilágában egy pillanat alatt. Tehát inkább nem mondott semmit, mikor összetalálkoztak, és úgy tett, mintha a lány nem is köszönt volna neki, mert életében először előfordult vele az a megmagyarázhatatlan dolog, hogy semmit nem tudott kinyögni.

Hermione egy percre megállt, mikor a férfi szótlanul elhaladt mellette, és bár nem kellett volna, mégis rosszul esett neki, hogy Piton levegőnek nézi, de felülkerekedett érzésein a büszkesége, és emelt fővel tovább indult. A szobája már várta. Az otthona tiszta volt, és rendezett – hála a házimanóknak –, sehol semmi újdonság, sehol egy kibontásra váró csomag, sehol egy lélek, akihez szólni lehet. Összességében minden olyan volt, ahogy otthagyta, a változás szele nem söpört ott végig.

Unaloműzés képpen feltett egy lemezt, ami eredetileg CD volt, de ugye a Roxfortban nincs elektromosság, sem semmilyen, olyan dolog, ami egy CD meghallgatásához kell, így Hermione, aki mindig mindenre gondol, bakelit lemezre vette át a kedvenc számait. Nagyban ropta „különleges" tánctudásával az Ally McBeal c. sorozat zenéjére, amit szigorúan tudományos célzattal nézett mikor otthon volt, lévén a jogi csűrés csavarás sosem árthat, és ezt legjobban egy „életszagú" sorozatból tudjuk elsajátítani. Tehát ott ugrabugrált a legszerencsétlenebb mozdulatokkal, mikor az igazgató mosolygós feje jelent meg a kandalló zöld lángjai között, ezzel halálra ijesztve a boszorkányt.

Két perc múlva már az igazgatói iroda ajtajában állt, és várta, hogy kopogásra feleljenek.

– Hermione, kerüljön beljebb. Örülök, hogy visszatért, habár ez nem volt kicsit korai? – a sok dologgal sikerült összezavarni a lányt, így az nem is válaszolt, csak mosolygott, és próbált okosnak látszani.  
– Azért hívattam ide, mert szeretném bemutatni valakinek, aki pillanatokon belül megérkezik. Egy ideig a mi vendégszeretetünket fogja élvezni, és gondoltam szívesen megismerné. – Egy kerítő veszett el az öregben gondolta erre a lány.

Mielőtt azonban bárki is átlépte volna az iroda küszöbét, megtörtént az első dolog, amit soha, de soha nem gondolt volna, na és persze amit, soha de soha elfelejteni sem fog. Vagyis: Homlokon köpte Pitont.

Történt ugyanis, hogy rögtön azután, hogy helyet foglalt, az egyik kényelmes fotelben, botor módon hagyta magát rábeszélni az asztalon található édességek egyikére. Meg sem nézte milyen tálba nyúl, és mit emel a szájához, csak akkor kapcsolt, mikor ízlelőbimbói riadót fújtak, és az első reflexszerű mozdulata az volt, hogy minél gyorsabban megszabaduljon a szörnyű dologtól.  
Piton homlokán ott éktelenkedett, egy narancssárga, félig megrágott, molylepke ízű drazsé. A férfi szemei majd kiugrottak meglepetésében, de még mielőtt leteremthette volna a lányt kisiskolás viselkedése miatt, valaki erőteljes mozdulatsorozat következtében jelezte, hogy bebocsátást kíván nyerni a helyiségbe. Hermione gyorsan elfordult, és felvette legbájosabb mosolyát, gondolván ezek után legalább egy Alan R. kell belépnie az ajtón…

A váratlan látogató okozta vizuális „megerőszakolás" ráfagyasztotta mosolyát az arcára. Még McGalagony professzor sem tudta kellően palástolni megdöbbenését, az említett személy láttán. Az úr, vagyis valószínűleg az, szóval ő, hogy szépen fejezzük ki magunkat, egy pár fokkal rondább az ördögnél.  
Piton azt hitte a Madame Maximmal való találkozás után már nem jöhet meglepetés, de arra ő sem gondolt, hogy az igazgató által agyon dicsért, kivételes tehetségű varázsló, egy szőrös hústorony. Izmosnak izmos volt, de olyan ocsmány szőr burjánzott ki mindenhonnan, hogy az ember önkéntelenül is fel akarta ajánlani a borotváját.

Albus mindenkinek bemutatta, vagyis annak a három szeme világát örökre elvesztő embernek, akik ott voltak. Hermione valahogy nagyon nem örült, mikor rá került a sor, mert azonnal észrevette, hogy a férfi szeme furcsán megcsillant, mikor ránézett.

Constantin Vardalos, a görögök büszke fia azzal a határozott céllal lépett a Brit szigetekre, hogy feleséget szerez magának, akit aztán büszkén magával cipel hazájába. Ezzel örök kárhozatra ítél bárkit, aki lesz olyan "vak", hogy beleszeressen. Na, jó nem kell csak a külsőségekre adni, de a férfiú akkor is visszataszító jelenség volt és kész.

Mikor Hermione csevegés szinten rákérdezett jövetele céljára, a fiatal férfi, egyből kibökte a valódi okot, ezzel komoly rémületet keltve a lányban.

– Mr. Vardalos, ezek szerint még nincs senki, akit… szóval, akit elvenne? – a kérdést puhatolózásnak szánta, a férfi azonban félre értette, és biztatásnak vette.  
– Hívjon, Constannak, kedves…  
– Ms. Granger, vagy Granger professzor, ahogy tetszik… Elnézést, nekem most mennem kell – hadarta el, és már ott sem volt.  
Életmentő tett volt ez, mert mi van, ha fájdalmában felordít, mert nem bírja tovább a látványt, azt hogyan magyarázza, hogy mindeközben még udvarias is maradjon? SEHOGY.

Piton nehezen ugyan, de elnyomott, egy mosolyt, a lány viselkedése láttán. Ő is kimentette magát, és elindult, hogy dolgozatok tömkelegén küzdje át magát.

A folyosón előtte egy érdekes jelenet játszódott le. Egy síró elsőst, vígasztalt valaki, akit nem ismert fel rögtön, mert takarásban volt, de ahogy kilépett az oszlop mögül, majdnem megállt a szíve. Hermione éppen egy elszontyolodott mardekáros kislányt, vígasztalt valami miatt, ami olyan furcsán vette ki magát, hiszen még ő sem tenne vele ilyet.

Miután a kislány szipogva a klubhelysége felé ment, előlépett rejtekéből, és Hermione elé lépett.

– Miért segített neki? Mardekáros volt. – Adott hangot az értetlenkedésének.  
– Csak ön mondhat ilyet. Nem mardekáros volt, hanem egy vigasztalásra szoruló gyerek – közölte Hermione, és továbbindult a dolgára.

Piton nem is törődött tovább a dologgal, inkább ment, hogy nekilásson a tömérdek dolgozat kijavításának. Valósággal meghalt azokban az unalmas órákban, amikor a lapok fölé görnyedt. Totálisan kikészült, az agykapacitásának minden készletét elhasználta. Volt olyan dolgozat, amire nem is írt semmit, mert több lett volna rajta a piros tinta, mint amennyit a tanuló ráírt.

A kert egy kis felfrissüléssel kecsegtet, csak az volt a probléma, hogy a múltkor is az egész délutánt azzal töltötte, hogy félig fej nélküli Nickket próbálta lerázni. Valahogy eltűnt minden félelemérzet a kísértetből, és Piton nem tudott rá hatni.  
Nick meg volt győződve róla, hogy élvezik a társaságát, így minden adandó alkalommal szabályosan letámadta Pitont. A férfit erősen aggasztotta, hogy bár diákjai majd összepisilték magukat félelmükben, ha hozzájuk szólt, egy izgága szellem az istenért sem akart betojni tőle. Sőt úgy tűnt, mintha valami megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva még kedvelné is, bár nem tudta, lehet –e egy kísértetnek efféle érzelme.

A fejfájása azonban győzött, és rémes sztorik ide vagy oda, muszáj volt friss levegőt szívnia. Pár lépést tett meg csupán az „ígéret földjén", máris megkapta az első információáradatot, ami természetesen semmilyen jelentőséggel nem bírt. Nick sajnos nem tudott különbséget tenni értelmes és értelmetlen dolgok között. Pitonnak az volt az érzése, hogy Luna Lovegood titokban minden éjjel visszajön az iskolába, és Nick kezébe nyom egy példányt az apja újságjából, hogy másnap ő megkaphassa az új információkat.

_– Talán mégsem kellett volna úgy kiszúrnom vele – vélekedett a tanár._

_Itt most Granger okostojás Hermionéra gondoltam –szerk./_

Szóval a dolog úgy állt, hogy tíz perc után Perselus azzal a bizonyos ősi foglalkozással ruházta fel a szellem anyját, így az elment, de mint jól tudta, csak fél órára, aztán megint vissza fog jönni. Már előre idegesítette magát rajta, és ezen a dolgon nem sokat segített az, hogy megpillantotta a baj eredeti okozóját, amint egy padon ülve sütkérezik a lusta napsugarakban.

Hermione felé fordult, és alig tudta levakarni az arcáról a mosolyt. Semminek nem tudott jobban örülni, mint hogy Piton dühös képét nézze.

– Ideges? – kérdezte, választ természetesen nem kapott.  
– Tudta, hogy az az ér a homlokán valósággal külön életet él? – mutatott az említett „harmadik személy" felé, de Piton elkapta az ujját.  
– Most el fogja törni az ujjam. – Ez olyan kijelentés volt, ami kicsit kizökkentette a férfit.  
– Még elgondolkozom rajta! – sziszegte a férfi, és elengedte a lány ujját. Szó nélkül helyet foglalt a padon, kicsit félre lökve ezzel a lányt.  
– Valamilyen érthetetlen okból kifolyólag, még mindig nem szállt le rólam, a maga kis barátja – gúnyos akart lenni, de inkább szánalmas volt.

A nagy Perselus Piton nem tudja elintézni a saját problémáit, sőt odáig merészkedik, hogy Grangernek panaszkodik. Az érzéseit sem tudta már úgy elrejteni a lány előtt, mint régen, de ez volt a kisebb gond. A nagyobb baja az volt, hogy mindig úgy érezte, őszintének kell lennie a lányhoz.  
Hermione halvány mosollyal a szája szélén megfogadta magában, hogy komolyan szólni fog pár szót a férfi érdekében.

Az este nem ígért sok jót, mivel Albus úgy gondolta, hogy a lánynak jót fog tenni egy férfi közelsége, Constanst ülteti mellé. Még soha nem érzett ennyi undort senki iránt, alig bírt enni, mert mindig a szeme elé került egy nagy adag szőr, ami ott libegett a férfi karján. Majdnem velük szemben ült Piton, akinek a figyelmét, és a gyomrát szintén az említett dolog kötötte le.

A vacsora utáni percek még szörnyűbbek voltak. Hermione gyanútlanul ment a szobája felé, amikor valaki megszólította. A görög, nem akart mást, csupán a tudtára hozni, hogy milyen erősen vonzódik hozzá, és elmondani, mennyire csodálja. Természetesen, most az a rész következett volna, amikor a lány szenvedélytől túlfűtötten ugyan ezt mondja neki, de Hermione félt tőle, ha most kinyitja a száját, akkor nem szavak, hanem valami egészen más fog kijönni rajta.

A férfi türelmesen várt, majd bátorítás képpen magához szorította a kicsi testet, és éppen egy cuppanósat akart lenyomni neki, mikor Hermionénak támadt egy mentő ötlete…

Az éjszaka azon gondolkozott, vajon miért azt mondta, amit mondott, de végül is nem számított, a lényeg, hogy megnyugodhat, már ami Vardalost illeti.

Másnap reggeli közben megint Piton ült mellette. A férfi, korgó gyomorral ment reggelizni. Általában ki szokta hagyni, de a tegnap esti igen szegényes vacsora miatt, nem bírta volna ki az ebédig. Meglepődve vette észre, hogy a görög az ő helyére ült.

Megpróbálta a figyelmét nem rá irányítani, és jóízűen magáévá tenni a vajas mézes zsömléjét. Evés közben érezte, hogy valaki fixírozza – hiába, a kémként töltött évek nagyon kiképezték – és mikor rájött, ki teszi mindezt, elborzadt. Még szerencse, hogy ez alkalommal, sikerült rendeznie az arcizmait. Két perc múlva sem történt változás, és mikor bedobta az elrettentő pillantását, akkor sem tántorítottak.

_– Mit bámul rajtam, ez az idióta. Talán csak álcából mondta, hogy nősülni akar, lehet, hogy a férfiakat szereti. Ne méregessen már, rögtön felfordul a gyomrom. Jóságos Merlin, már csak egy elszánt, meleg imádó hiányzott a boldogságomhoz. Várjunk csak, lehet, hogy Grangert nézi… nem határozottan engem nézeget, vajon vetkőztet is a szemével, Merlinre, talán már meztelenül ülök előtte?! – Ezek a gondolatok egy pillanat alatt végigszaladtak Piton fejében. _

Hermione befejezte az evés, búcsúzóul pedig belesuttogott a férfi fülébe.

– Tegnap este már igazán nem akartam zavarni, de akadt egy kis problémám. A vendégünk nem akart békén hagyni, de mivel azt mondtam neki _végzetesenmagábaszerettem_, elpártolt tőlem – hadarta el nagyon gyorsan, Piton meg próbálta elérni, ne az orrából folyjon vissza a reggeli kávéja. Semmit nem tudott erre reagálni, csak nagyon dühösen vicsorgott, de már nem volt kire, mert a lány elment.

Egész nap úgy volt órájuk, hogy nem futottak össze. Már értette, hogy nem a vágyódás tárgyának szerepét töltötte be reggel, hanem az utált útban állóét, aki elválasztja az igaz szerelmeseket egymástól.

A délutáni dühöngésében, amit a hollóhátasok gyalázatos teljesítménye fölötti erőteljes elkeseredettsége váltott ki, egy kopogás zavarta meg. Remélte, hogy Granger az, és megmagyarázza a dolgot, de nem ő volt. A görög lépett be az ajtón. Perselusnak hirtelen nagyot dobbant a szíve, és megmarkolta pálcáját a zsebében. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, talán mégis miatta jött, és most le akarja teperni, de nem ezért ment oda…

– Kolléga, rögtön a tárgyra térek. – Szépen beszélt angolul, ahhoz képest, milyen ápolatlan bunkó ember benyomását keltette.  
– Tudnom kell, hogy viszonozni fogja –e Miss Granger érzéseit, mert ha nem akkor… Hát tudja, hogy van ez egy bánatos nő könnyen kapható. – Eme okfejtés nem volt túl szimpatikus, bár jelen esetben szívesen mondta volna, hogy természetesen semmilyen körülmények között nem fogja viszonozni a lány érzéseit.  
El akarta távolítani innen Hermionét, ha ezt a gorillát rászabadítja, ő hátradőlhet a székében és várhatja, mikor rohan el az iskolából örökre. Végül mégsem ezt mondta…  
– Ez a mi magánügyünk… Ha megkérhetem, most távozzon, sok dolgom van! – sziszegte nagyon hatásosan, mert a görög egyből letört.

Este az isteni szikra hatására, a tanári felé vette az irányt, ahol meg is találta, a sarokban olvasó lányt. Egy könnyű kis esti olvasmányt tartott a kezében, ami legalább kétszáz kilós lehetett. Az ajtó csukódására felkapta a fejét. Szemében némi félsz látszódott, ahogy Piton suhogó taláros alakja egyre közeledett felé. Végül a férfi leült vele szembe, a majdnem üres tanáriban. Csak Bimba és a jóslástan tanárnő volt bent, de ők eléggé el voltak „varázsolva". Hamarosan pedig tényleg csak maguk voltak.

– Haragszik a kis hazugság miatt? – kérdezte halkan a lány, rá sem mert nézni.  
– Jelen körülmények között nem lenne helyénvaló, mivel én is pontosan ezt tettem – felelte kioktatóan a férfi.  
– Ezt hogy érti? – élénkült fel a lány azonnal.  
– Nos, a mai délután folyamán, az események váratlan és teljességgel értelmetlen sorozata… – Kis monológját Hamlet is megirigyelte volna.  
– Könyörgöm, mondja már! – szakította félbe türelmetlenül Hermione.  
– Arra találtam célozni, hogy az érzései nem tévesztettek célt, mármint ezt Constansszal közöltem. – A mondat csak úgy kiröppent a szájából, bár kicsit ingerült formában.  
– Maga nagy franc tud róla? – nevetett a lány.  
– Törölje le a vigyort a képéről, és ha lenne olyan szíves, fogja vissza a káromkodási kényszerét. Az egykori mintadiák milyen kis romlott lett – gúnyolódott.  
– Hümm, ez nem is… Mindegy – Több szó nem esett köztük.

A következő adandó alkalommal, az egyik órája után, megkérte azt a kislányt, akit a minap vigasztalt, hogy egy könyvet és egy levelet vigyen el Piton professzornak.  
A férfi át is vette a csomagot, de elképzelése sem volt, miért kapott értelmező kéziszótárt, hacsak nem azért, mert valami eddig nem ismert jelzőt fog a napokban rámondani a lány, amit utána csak ebben tud kikeresni. A levél elolvasása után „okosabb" lett. Érdekesnek találta, hogy Hermione már második alkalommal tudta szívből megnevettetni.

_Kedves kolléga_

Sajnálattal kell önnel tudatnom, hogy lecsúszott a második helyre a seggfej szó illusztrációjaként megjeleníthető képek listáján.

Mikor felcsapta a könyvet, A görög vendég, mozgó figurája volt odarajzolva, valóban nagyon élethűen.

– Granger, még a végén megkedvellek! – nevetett fel újfent.


	5. Chapter 5

5. fejezet

Vannak emberek, akik sosem változnak. Egyesek kényszeres bizonyítási vágytól égnek, másoknak lételemüké válik a gúny, és az irónia, megint mások azt hiszik, ha mindenbe beleavatkoznak, akkor az, jó lesz, mindezt citromportól ragadó kezük összedörzsölgetése közben teszik. A másik nagy emberi hiba, az, ha valaki nem érti a burkolt célzásokat.

Hermione lustán elnyúlt a foteljében, kezében egy gőzölgő teát tartott, még fel sem öltözött. Nyugodt volt, a régi emlékein gondolkozott, néha elmosolyodott, ha valami őrült butaság rémlett fel benne, amit a fiúkkal csináltak.

Igazából az ember akkor borul ki igazán, ha ilyen pillanatokban zavarják meg. A görög varázsló irdatlan erővel kezdte el püfölni az ajtót. Hermione riadtan pattant fel, és rohant az ajtóhoz. Mikor kinyitotta, rögtön vissza is akarta csapni, de a férfi szó nélkül a szobába lépett. Udvariatlanul és kíváncsian végigjárta a lakást, és egy szót sem szólt, csak miután mindent jól megnézett.

– Piton professzor, semmit nem tart itt magánál? – kérdezte ingerülten. A lány először meg sem tudott szólalni, de aztán megjött a hangja.  
_– Titkos a viszonyunk. – Akarta mondani, de gondolatai nem jöttek ki a száján._  
– Mégis mit képzel, hogy csak így betör hozzám? Semmi köze a magánéletemhez világos! – Arca teljesen kiporosodott.  
– Valami nincs itt rendben… Én csak… – magyarázkodott.  
– Valóban nincs rendben itt minden, például az, hogy maga itt van, kérem, távozzon! – utasította, és Constans engedelmesen elment.

Felfogni sem tudta ezt a fokú arcátlanságot, amit ez a férfi megengedett magának. Jó rendben, feleséget akart, de azért nem kéne ilyen erőszakosan törtetnie. Piton egyértelműen megmondta neki, hogy nem érdemes.

_– Tudtam, tudtam, hogy nem Pitont kellett volna mondani. Ha virágnyelven gúnyosan beszél, akkor ez a csökkent értelmű görög semmit nem fogott fel belőle. Azonnal beszélnem kell Pitonnal – elkezdte felkapkodni a ruháit, és már rohant is a pince felé. _

Perselus nem volt az osztálytermében, de a magánlaborjában sem. Kétségbeesetten kopogtatott, a férfi lakosztályának ajtaján, de onnan sem jött válasz.  
Elindult visszafelé, már a folyosón járt, mikor látta, hogy az egyik szertár ajtaja résnyire nyitva van. Mély bársonyos hang morgását hallotta kiszűrődni. Örömében, hogy megtalálta a férfit, rohanni kezdett, és szabályosan rárontott a férfira. Az ajtó becsukódott mögött, így „beszorultak" egy nagyon szűk helyre, amit csak egy gyertya halovány fénye világított meg.

– Granger, mindig tudtam, hogy komolyan akar tőlem valamit, de az azért… – kezdte el a szokásos hangnemben Piton.  
– Nem, nem azért jöttem… Bár… – Piton rögvest kihasználta a bizonytalanságát, és lecsapott az utolsó szavára.  
– Bár? Nos, igen vannak, akik nem bírnak a vérükkel – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Piton.  
– Hagyja már abba! Figyeljen, egészen pontosan mit mondott tegnap Vardalosnak? – kérdezte, és kicsit megszorította a férfi felkarját.  
– Azt mondtam ez a mi magányügyünk – felelte unott képpel a tanár.  
– Ennyi, csupán ezt volt képes hazudni neki? – akadt fenn a dolgon a lány.  
– Mégis mit várt? Talán közölnöm kellett volna vele, hogy minden éjjel magával álmodom, és élni sem tudnék maga nélkül? – fintorodott el a gondolatra a szexi bájitaltanár.  
– Igen. Talán nem ártott volna valami hasonló, mert a_ mi magánügyünk _lenyűgöző mondattól nem igazán vette a lapot. Ma is rám tört a szobámban, és a maga dolgait kereste! – Olyan kifejezően gesztikulált, hogy kétszer majdnem arcon csapta a férfi, ami neki fel sem tűnt, csak Piton próbált kitérni a hadonászó kezek elől.  
– Sajnálatos a problémája, de én már megtettem minden tőlem tehetőt. Fel nem foghatom, miért tettem magának ezt a szívességet, de mostantól felejtsen el – közölte Piton, és kinyitotta, az ajtót, hogy elhagyja a kis „légyott" helyszínét.

Az ok, amiért halálrávált arccal visszalépett, nem volt más, mint hogy Albus és a görög varázsló csak pár méterre volt tőlük. Valahogy nem volt kedve velük találkozni, amikor éppen egy szűkös helyről távozik, a kolleginával. Kezét a nő szájára tapasztotta, mielőtt az még megszólalhatott volna.

Constans eléggé levert volt, így nem vette észre, az ajtó mögött meglibbenő fekete talárt, de Dumbledore professzor figyelmét nem kerülte el a kis jelenet. Sejtette, hogy ki lehet, még odabent, de egyelőre nem törődött a dologgal. Nagyon bölcs arcot vágva hallgatta a másik férfi sirámait. Constans megtörten ecsetelte, hogy szíve választottja milyen ridegen bánik vele, és hogy látja rajta, nem boldog, mégis valaki más után epekedik, aki nem érdemli meg őt.

Hermione csalódottan ment el a szertárból. Naivan azt gondolta, hogy Piton segíteni fog rajta, de mint várható volt, elutasították. Az óráit csendesen tartotta meg, alig beszélt, szinte mindenkinek elméletet adott fel, és a tanórán csak a tábláról kellett másolniuk. A Problémája túlságosan lekötötte, igazán nem akart egy hódolót magának, főleg nem egy olyat, mint a görög férfi. Valaki másra vágyott, akivel tudott volna értelmesen beszélgetni, akivel lettek volna közös programjaik, akit szenvedélyesen szerethetett volna, de ez a férfi még nem került az útjába…

Az ebédjét gyorsan fogyasztotta el, nem nézett senkire, és próbálta Piton morgolódását is figyelmen kívül hagyni. Délután csak két órája volt utána, pedig ismét szabad prédává válhatott. Ezt felismervén, gyorsan elhagyta a tantermét. Már régen észrevette, hogy Constans valahonnan megszerezte a beosztását, és kívülről tudta, mikor van egy szabad perce. A könyvtár pontosan olyan hely, volt ahol rendkívül gyorsan el tudott rejtőzni, és még a kedvenc időtöltésének is hódolhatott.

A zárolt részleg nem vonzotta, talán azért mert most már minden joga megvolt hozzá, hogy belépjen oda. Bár néha elgondolkozott rajta, hogy keres valami remek kis ártást, a szerelmes lovagja számára. Madame Cvikker ezer és ezer könyvet pakolt vissza a helyére, ez volt az élete, talán még soha nem mozdult ki onnan, csak, ha ennie kellett. Az egyik könyvkupac, lebegés közben beleütközött Hermionéba, és a földre hullott.

– Ki volt az? – kérdezte ingerülten a könyvtárosnő, és egyből féltett könyveihez rohant.  
– Elnézést, nem akartam – hökkent meg a hangnemen a másik nő.  
– Maga az, Granger, még mindig nem szokott le az olvasásról, ez dicséretes – motyogta a nő halkan.  
Összeszedte a könyveket, és újra útjukra bocsátotta őket. Hermione észrevett egy könyvet, amit nem vitt magával, de mire megfordult a nő már eltűnt. Unottan forgatta a kezében, aztán belenézett.  
„Roxfort –i Tehetségek"

– Micsoda? Mi az, hogy tehetségek, és én miért nem vagyok benne? – sértődött meg rögtön.

Aztán megnézte a dátumot. Hát ez sem most volt, hiszen akkoriban ő még gondolat sem volt. Lapozgatni kezdte, majd az egyik lapon meglátott egy nevet, és majdnem felsikoltott. Egy vers volt bemásolva a könyvbe, és nem is akárki írta. A szövege nagyon őszintének tűnt, és ha jobban belegondolt, el tudta képzelni, hogy ilyen érzések kavarogtak akkoriban a kamasz Perselus Pitonban.

_Hinni akarom_

Remeg a hangom, itt a fejemben hallom,  
Ez az a vágy ami most kár, hogy él, ez az állandó hiány a mérvadó irány ahová örökre elkísér,  
Eltűnt a bizalom, magamat kiadom, eldőlt a nyugalom oszlopa.  
Maradok sebesült, a húsomba belesült az elévült esküm pár szava.

Őszintén szólni senki nem tudott még, egyszer az életben szeretni szeretnék, hinni akarok, de egyedül vagyok jó volna veled még.

Fájdalmat szülök, ahogy érzem a dühöt, mindig is szörnyeteg maradok.  
De boldoggá teszlek, amíg félvállról veszlek, amíg szép szemedbe hazudok.  
Vagy ha akarod, tudd meg az igazat, arcom egy kirakat, lennék a jóság árusa,  
Bár tudom, maradok sebesült, húsomba belesült elévült esküm pár szava

Szívembe férni senki nem tudott még, lehet, az életemmel fizetnék hinni akarom, hogy csak az én bajom ez így van nagyon rég.

Remeg a hangom itt a fejemben hallom  
Eltűnt a bizalom,  
Magamat kiadom

Őszintén szólni senki nem tudott rég egyszer az életben szeretni szeretnék, hinni akarok, de egyedül vagyok még

Szívembe férni senki nem tudott még lehet az életemmel fizetnék, hinni akarom, hogy csak az én bajom, ez így van nagyon rég.

(Kozma Orsi – Az eskü c. száma)

Hermione nem is tudta mit gondoljon ezek után. A férfi megírta az érzéseit, amit utána belekötöttek egy könyvbe. Ez nem rá vallott, vajon mi oka lehetett erre, hogy így kiadja magát. A válasz annyira izgatta, hogy mindenképpen beszélni akart vele, még akkor is, ha ezért nagyon rondán fog vele beszélni.

Rohant, hogy minél előbb megtudja a választ. Igazából örült ennek a dolognak, mert megint úgy érezte gyerek, mint amikor Harryékkel nyomozott folyton. Most is ezt tette. Saját magán kezdett le nevetni, pedig nem volt vicces a dolog, ha jobban belegondolt.  
A második kopogásra kinyitották az ajtót, és egy szemöldökfelhúzás, no meg némi morgás után beengedték a szobába.  
Nem mentek át a napaliba, a férfi soha nem hívta oda, mindig csak a dolgozószobáig jutott, de ez most nem érdekelte.

– Remélem, komoly oka van rá, hogy megint zavar – nyomta meg a szavakat Piton, amíg visszaült a helyére.  
– Megtaláltam a versét – hadarta a lány. A férfi arcáról semmilyen érzelmet nem lehetett leolvasni, jóllehet, azért mert már régen elfelejtette, hogy valaha botor módon leírta legbensőbb érzéseit.  
– Tudja, miről beszélek igaz? – kérdezte a lány.  
– Nem igazán, de nem is érdekel – felelte Piton, de Hermione elé tolta a könyvet, és érdeklődve figyelte a férfit, amíg az végigolvasta. – Ezt hol találta? – kérdezte nagyon halkan.  
– A könyvtárban, csak azt akartam tudni, hogy… – Be sem fejezhette, mert Perselus felugrott, felborított mindent, ami az útjában volt, és elkapta a lány csuklóját.

Szemében vad düh tüze lobogott, és látszott rajta, hogy minden önkontrolját elvesztette. A lány rémülten próbált hátrálni, de a könyvespolcnak ütközött.

– Szóval zsarolni akar! – sziszegte Piton.  
– Én nem.. N…em, dehogy! – A hangja úgy remegett, hogy alig tudott beszélni.  
– Ennyire meg akar szabadulni a görögtől? A segítségemet nem kapta meg, így zsarolni akar, hogy rávegyen. Ezt még magáról sem gondoltam volna! – Lehelete égették Hermione bőrét, szavai pedig felértek egy arculcsapással.  
A kezét teljesen kicsavarták, ez a fájdalom térítette annyira észhez, hogy meglökje a férfit, de ez az erő nem tántorította meg egy kicsit sem.  
– Gratulálok kegyetlenségből jelesre vizsgázott! – Annyira bántóan beszélt, mint még soha előtte.  
Hermione akaratlanul is sebeket tépett fel, és még csak nem is zsarolni akarta a férfit. Az igazságtalan vádak, és a durva bánásmód könnyeket csalt a szemébe, ami kizökkentette a Pitont, egy pillanatra. Ekkor a lány gyorsan bokán rúgta, és elrohant az ajtóhoz. Piton könnyedén megállíthatta volna, egy pálcasuhintás, és dermedten esett volna össze, de nem tette. Semmire sem vágyott, csak az egyedüllétre. Mielőtt a lány kiment, még egyszer visszafordult, és könnyáztatta arccal elmondta jövetele célját.

– Csak azt akartam tudni, miért írta. Soha nem mondtam volna el senkinek. – Ezzel feltépte az ajtót, nem is hallotta már, hogy Piton utána rohant az ajtóig, és kiáltott neki.

Az este nem éppen a legkedvesebb emléke lesz. Valahogy jobban bántotta, mint bármi, amit eddig Piton a fejéhez vágott. A ma esti eset eltörpült, a sok gúnyolódás lenézéshez képest, még az sem volt olyan szörnyű, mikor régen a munkáját ócsárolta, és rendszeresen alulértékelte. Már a második emeleti folyosón járt, a szobája egészen közel volt, mégis megállt az egyik nagy ablaknál, és kibámult a csillagos égre. Hirtelen egy nagy szőrös kéz telepedett a vállára. Constans egész végig követte.

– Láttam kimenni a könyvtárból, aztán meg Piton szobájából – közölte könnyednek szánt hangnemben.  
– Maga követ engem? – kérdezte riadtan a lány, és próbálta letolni magáról a kezet, sikertelenül.  
– Látom, hogy megbántották, én sosem tenném ezt, megvigasztalom, ha hagyja – nyájaskodott tovább.  
– Nem szükséges köszönöm! – mondta Hermione nagyra nyílt szemekkel, mert a férfi, elkezdte simogatni az arcát, és még saját száját is megnyalta. Próbált hátrébb hajolni, így már majdnem felfeküdt a párkányra, amit a férfi félreértett.  
– Tudtam, hogy felismeri, ki az, aki valóban magához való – suttogta a férfi, és már egészen közel hajolt.  
– Hagyjon! – sikoltotta a lány, de már megint erőfölényben voltak, mint az előbb.  
– Ha sokáig kéreted magad, akkor hoppon maradsz, de ma este jó leszek hozzád – mondta a férfi, és már majdnem megcsókolta, de a lány elkapta az arcát, így csak a nyakát csókolta meg.  
Hermione majdnem elhányta magát. Constans kicsit felegyenesedett, és magához rántotta a lányt. Mélyen a szemébe nézett, és feltette a nagy kérdést.  
– Szereted? – Hermione pontosan tudta, hogy nem szabad haboznia.  
– Igen! – vágta rá amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett.  
– Nem foglak megerőszakolni, de nem adom fel, mert nem érdemel meg téged… – Neszezést halottak, és mindketten a hang irányába fordultak.  
– Jó estét. Szabad lesz? – Egy könnyed mozdulattal lefejtette Constans lapátkezét Hermione kicsi válláról, és magával vitte.  
Lassan belecsúsztatta a kis kezet a tenyerébe, és egy hang nélkül elindult vele. Hermione rá sem mert nézni, és nem is értette, mi történik most. Azt hitte a pincébe mennek, de Piton határozottan az ő szobája felé vitte.  
Az ajtó előtt megállt, és egy nagyot sóhajtott.  
– Sajnálom – suttogta alig halhatóan Piton.  
– Tessék? Mármint hogy tényleg… – Annyira meglepődött.  
– Igen, Granger, de nem ismétlem önmagam, szóval gyorsan fogja fel, ha lehet! – replikázott Piton.  
– Professzor, én is sajnálom. – Szavai nagyon is őszinték voltak, mégis lehetett érezni, hogy a sértődöttség és megbántottság, még mindig benne van.  
– Gondolom a hét évi alaptalan piszkálásért, és megalázásért is bocsánatot óhajt kérni? – Szemtelensége megnevette a férfit.  
– Soha, ne is álmodjon róla – felelte karba font kézzel.  
– Tudja, a zsarolás nem az én kenyerem… – Gyorsan abbahagyta, mert megint látta azt a kis tüzet fellobbanni a fekete szemekben.  
– Úgy értem, ha ezt megteszi tényleg kvittek, leszünk, én nem szólok a mai incidensről és… – Perselus fejcsóválása elhallgatta.  
– Az előbb mentettem meg egy eléggé furcsa helyzetből, ennyi nem elég? – kérdezett vissza, mire Hermione szélesen elmosolyodott.  
– Tényleg, igaz, na, jó talán ez is elég lesz. – Kis pisze orrát felhúzta a mondat végére, amivel egy éretlen kislány benyomását keltette, pedig, ha mást nem is, de azt Piton is tudta róla, hogy nem éretlen. Sőt mindig is koravénnek tartotta.  
– Pontosan mit is csináltak ott? – érdeklődött a férfi. Ez volt az a pont, mikor a lány elpirult Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, és szexi gúnyos mosolyt küldött felé.  
– Jó éjszakát! – mondta gyorsan a lány és besurrant az ajtón.

Mikor leült az ágyára, csak akkor ötlött fel benne a kérdés, hogy miért járt arra Piton. De már nem volt értelme megkérdezni, majd holnap.

_– Talán nem kéne. Ha valamit kérdezek, mindig kiakad, de nekem mindent tudnom kell. Génhiba – nevetett saját magán, aznap másodszorra._

Piton visszavonult a pincébe, és nekidőlt az ajtónak. Az asztalán még mindig ott hevert a könyv. Először a tűzbe akarta dobni, aztán mégsem tette, nem is értette magát. Tudni akarta, Hermione mit érzett, mikor elolvasta, hogy miért mutatta meg neki. A lány nem is sejtette, hogy pontosan azért járt arra, mert ezt akarta megkérdezni, és bocsánatot kérni. Saját magán sem tudott már eligazodni…

_– Jobb lesz tényleg elküldeni innen a lányt, mert valahogy nagyon furcsa hatással van rám. Félelmetes, mennyire nem önmagam vagyok mellette – morogta, és elindult zuhanyozni. _

_Talán Hermione Granger, nem minden lében két kanál, kisokos, és talán Perselus Piton egy kedves szívélyes ember, aki szeretetre vágyik… Na jó, mindketten azok amik, teljes ellentétei egymásnak, csupán pár közös tulajdonságuk van, ezért olyan nehéz utálniuk egymást… de… azért tartogatnak még pár dolgot egymásnak. _


	6. Chapter 6

6. fejezet

Másnap reggel egy kis bagoly kopogtatott Hermione ablakán. Nem nagyon tudta elképzelni ki küldött neki levelet, de amilyen gyorsan csak tudta elolvasta. Az igazgató akart egy bejelentést tenni a tanáriban. Hát a nap már jól kezdődik, reméljük nem lesz semmi gond. Felöltözött, és már indult is.

Az ajtó előtt összefutott Pitonnal, aki csak biccentett neki. Ők voltak az utolsók, így már csak egymás mellett maradt hely. Piton mogorván vette észre, hogy Bimba, az ő szokott helyére, mert letelepedni, de most az egyszer kibírta a lány mellett. Albus szokásos értelmetlen és teljesen összefüggéstelen témákkal kezdte, mire rátért végre a lényegre.

– Nyílván kíváncsiak miért kérettem magukat ide. Az egyik dolog, hogy két új tanuló fog érkezni az iskolába, akikért el kell menni, de ezt majd megbeszéljük. A másik téma, a kedves vendégünkkel kapcsolatos. Mint ismeretes Constans azzal a céllal jött el ide, hogy feleséget keressen magának – mosolygós szemeit, a lányra emelte.  
Furcsa módon Piton és Hermione is visszatartotta a levegőt, sőt a lány ijedten fogta meg a férfi kezét, az asztal alatt. Piton arca rándult egyet, de nem szabadította ki kezét a gyengéd szorításból.

– Nos Constans az éjszaka közepén távozott iskolánkból, és szavaiból úgy vettem ki, nem is kíván visszatérni ide – fejezte be a mondatot a férfi. Egy halk sóhaj tört fel a lányból, mire mindenki odakapta a fejét.  
– Van valami oka a hirtelen távozásának, Albus? – kérdezte Minerva, és sokat mondóan a két „fiatal" felé lesett.  
– Nos, úgy hiszem nem találta meg, amit keresett, mert az már valaki másé. – A sejtelmes szavak lángba borították a lány arcát, minek következtében behatóan tanulmányozni kezdte az asztallapot.

Piton ezzel szemben minden érzelem nélkül ült, és állta a kíváncsi pillantásokat. A lány kezét lerázta magáról, és magában örült, hogy megszabadult a kis kellemetlen alaktól. Igazán nem akarta a lány lovagját játszani, félt, hogy egyszer más is szemtanúja lenne, a dolognak, és akkor elindulna a pletyka. Már mindenki indult kifelé, hogy reggelizni menjenek, mikor az igazgató hangja megállította Piton és Hermionét. Egy perc türelmüket kérte még.

– A két tanulóra visszatérve… – Piton riadt arckifejezése elárulta, hogy tudja, mit akar mondani.  
– Szó sem lehet róla, sehova nem megyek el két nyavalyás kölyökért! – sziszegte tiltakozó testtartást felvéve.  
– Miss Grangerrel együtt el fognak menni értük Írországba, és elhozzák őket ide – mondta nyugodt hangon az igazgató, mintha nem is hallotta volna meg az előbbi tiltakozást.  
– Mindketten kellünk a feladathoz uram? – kérdezte félénken a lány.  
– Ön, mint a SVK tanár, természetesen igen, Piton professzor is nagy szakértője a témának, így biztonságos útjuk lesz. – A gondolat, hogy együtt kell menniük mindkettőjüket kínosan érintette, a tegnap este után.  
– Ha olyan nagyon elismered a szakértelmem, akkor miért nem taníthatom a tantárgyat? – Kapott az alkalmon a férfi.  
– Mert Miss Granger tanítja! – Jött a válasz.  
– De ha a kisasszony mégsem kívánná tovább tanítani, akkor megkapom, gondolom. – Szavait csak érdeklődésnek szánta, de túl mohó volt.  
– Valamiről lemaradtam volna? – A kérdés költői volt, hiszen mindenről tudott, ami itt folyt az iskolán belül. Választ nem kapott, csak egy dühös szempár méregette elégetlenül a fekete taláros férfit.

Az utasítás egyszerű volt, még reggeli után indulniuk kellett. Roxmortsig gyalog, onnan hoppanálva, de visszafelé már vonattal, mivel a diákokkal nem hoppanálhattak. Az utazást, mindketten előre utálták, pláne, hogy Piton minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy bosszanthassa útitársát. A dolog már ott el volt rontva, hogy a férfi direkt szinte rohanva tette mag az utat, már csak azért is, mert látta, hogy Hermione magassarkú csizmát húzott fel. Roxmortsig alig bírta levegővel, de azért sem szólt a férfinak, hogy lassítson. Pontosan tudta, hogy szándékosan csinálja. Mikor végre elérték a falu határát, kicsit leállt, hogy újra levegőt tudjon venni.

– Granger, talán piknikezni is fog? – kérdezték tőle pár méternyire gúnyosa hangsúllyal.  
– Nem, sajnos a mérgezett almámat otthon hagytam – vágott vissza, és újra elindult.

Az egyik eldugott kis utcában végre el tudtak hoppanálni, és máris Írországban voltak. A megadott koordináták szerint, egy fogadó közelébe kellett volna érkezniük, de ők a nagy puszta közepén álltak. Piton egy lócitrom formájú dologban. Fél órás szitkozódás, és az írek tudatlan baromnak nevezése után, végre lecsillapodott. Hermione megpillantott egy szekeret, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott rohanni kezdett felé, a lovakat alaposan megijesztve, ezzel kiváltva a kocsis haragját.

– Meg akar ölni, kisasszony? – szólt le neki az ülésből.  
– Elnézést. Meg tudná mondani, hol vagyunk? – kérdezte, a szoknyáját igazgatva.

– Corkban, miért hol akar lenni? – kérdezett vissza a férfi, és jól végigmérte Hermionét. Közben Piton is odaért, és a kocsis jókedve egyből elszállt, gondolván a lány foglalt.  
– Jó helyen vagyunk, vagyis majdnem – magyarázta Pitonnak.  
– Találunk valahol egy szállót, vagy ilyesmit? – kérdezte megint a kocsist.  
– Északnak mennek kb. két kilométert, és ott lesz egy fogadó, de lehet, hogy már tele van. – Hermione megköszönte, és elindult, anélkül, hogy Pitonnak szólt volna kövesse.

Az út rögös volt, és bármit megadott volna érte, hogy levehesse a cipőjét, de nem nyavalygott. Már csak azért is tartotta magát, pedig érezte, hogy a vér már kiserkent a sarkából. A fogadó hangulatos volt, és ahogy elnézték, nem csak muglik lakták, ezt néhány ügyetlen mugli ruhába bújt férfi és nő láttán állapították meg. A varázslók sosem fogják megérteni, hogy a kevesebb néha több, ha ruháról van szó. A pulthoz érve egy kövérkés jó kedélyű asszony fogadta őket. Két szobát kértek, és a válasz arcul csapta őket. Naná, hogy az egyetlen helyen voltak, ahol nem kellett volna lenniük.

– Valami baj van? – kérdezte a nő.  
– Biztos, hogy nincs legalább egy kétagyasa? – kérdezte feszengve Hermione.  
– Hát nincs, de az ember már csak aludjon az urával, nem igaz? – viccelődött a nő.  
– Egy szót se! – sziszegte Pitonnak, mikor a nővel elindultak a szobájuk felé.

A fogadós nő úgy vezette be őket a szobába, mintha az angol királyi lakosztályt nyitná meg előttük. Mikor ráeszméltek hova kerültek, a nő már az ajtón kívül volt. A szoba olyan rémes volt, mint azokban a harmadosztályú mugli filmekben, nem kizárt, hogy csótányok is voltak. Pitont az ágy mérete aggasztotta, mivel az egy személyes volt. Ledobta a csomagjait, és elvégzett egy egyszerű nagyító varázslatot, de még így is feszengett, hogy együtt kell aludniuk. Hermione egész délután a fogadó kertjében üldögélt, míg a férfi a szobában unatkozott. Ebédelni is magányosan kellett neki. Az este már társasággal telt, mivel a lány visszament, hogy fürödjön és lefeküdjön aludni.

Piton egy szót sem szólt ugyan, de látszott rajta, hogy valami baja van. A lány rándított egyet a vállán, és elvonult a fürdőbe. Beállt a zuhany alá, és megengedte az üdítő hatású vizet. Teljesen belefeledkezett a mosdásba, így történhetett az, hogy a zuhanyrózsáról egyenesen az arcára ugorjon egy hatalmas csótány, amitől ő úgy megijedt, hogy a horrorfilmekben szereplő nőket megszégyenítően sikoltozni kezdett.  
Perselus gondolkozás nélkül berontott, aminek újabb sikoltás lett a vége. A csótány ott úszkált a kádban, míg Hermione próbálta kirugdosni onnan. A bájitalok mestere bármilyen problémával bátran szembenéz, de ezúttal ő maga is furcsán viselkedett.  
Nem akarta meglesni egykori tanítványát, de még egy üvegrepesztő sikítást nem tudott volna elviselni. Hermione próbálta takarni magát, amíg a férfi a lábánál matatott – persze a csótányt kereste – de heves igyekezetében letépte a zuhanyfüggönyt, és a tartórudat is kitépte a helyéről, ami leverte a zuhanyrózsát, és fejbe vágta a tanárt. A zuhany elszabadult, és össze – vissza fröcskölt mindent, beleértve az addig száraz férfit is. Több perces kemény küzdelem után végre megszerezte a bonyodalmat okozó állatott, és a pokolba jutatta. Még mielőtt a lány egy szót is szólhatott volna, kiment.

Hermione nagyon gyorsan kijött a terror fürdőjéből, és próbálta leplezni, mennyire kínos neki a dolog. Ő bátor Griffendéles megijed egy csótánytól, pedig bármikor szembeszáll az ellenséggel, legyen az nála sokkal erősebb, akkor is. Reménykedett, hogy a férfi szó nélkül hagyja az esetett, de természetesen nem így történt, elvégre Pitonról van szó.

– Most, hogy tanúbizonyságot tett róla, mennyire alkalmas az SVK állásra, talán magától is felmondhatna! – morogta az ágyon ülve.  
– Igenis alkalmas vagyok, nem tehetek róla, a csótányoktól irtózok – védekezett a lány, de belátta, hogy most valamelyest igaza van a kollégának.  
– Ez nálam, nem képezi vitat tárgyát, kisasszony. Maga egy hisztis sikoltozós kislány, és semmi keresni valója nincs ilyen komoly beosztásban, mint amiben jelenleg van! – oktatta ki a férfi, de igazából, azért volt mérges, mert úgy érezte ezt a lányt szívesen megvédené bármitől, de ez az állapot csak egy pillanatig tartott. Azért alaposan összezavarta a fejét.  
– Ha már itt tartunk, akkor jobb, ha megtudja, hogy maga a legundokabb ember, akivel találkoztam. Közel húsz év alatt, még mindig nem sikerült elsajátítania a tanítás egyszerű alapjait, ezért minden gyerek, aki valaha is részt vett az óráján úgy érzi, hogy az inkább büntetés volt, mint tanóra! – A visszavágás pontosan célt talált, de nem hatotta meg a férfit.  
– Már majdnem megsértett… – Szavai csöpögtek a gúnytól.  
– Úgy kinyírnám magát! –dohogta Hermione halkan, és becsusszant az ágyba.  
– Az érzés kölcsönös. Jó éjszakát! – Ezzel magára rántotta a takarót, és elfordult.

Piton nem aludt egész éjjel. Nem bírta elviselni a tudatott, hogy egy ágyban fekszik egy gyönyörű nővel, akihez hozzá sem érhet. Régen nem volt már kapcsolata senkivel. Először a kémkedés miatta, aztán a háború miatt, később már indokot sem keresett miért volt egyedül. Megszokta, de ettől még férfiból volt, és most nagyon uralkodnia kellett magán, hogy ne ugorjon a védtelen lányra. Hermione attól való rettegésében, hogy megint megtámadja valami, szintén éberen feküdt. Az estét még „kellemesebbé" tette, a fogadó közelében ötpercenként elhúzó teherautók zaja. A szoba minden alkalommal beleremegett, és ezzel mindig kicsit közelebb lökte egymáshoz a két delikvenst.

Reggel mindketten hasonlóan morcosak voltak, ami Piton esetében rosszat sejtett. Hermione már előre sajnálta a két kisdiákot, akik, végig fogják szenvedni az utat velük.  
Szerencsére a gyerekek házát hamar megtalálták. A házvezetőnő nyitott az ajtót, elmondása szerint azért, mert a komornyiknak más dolga volt. A szobalány hellyel kínálta őket, az inas felszolgálta a teát. Mindketten elképedtek a pompa láttán, persze ez csak egyikük arcán látszódott. Hamarosan előkerültek a gyerekek is.

Egy lány és egy fiú volt. Aranyosnak tűntek, és nem látszott rajtuk, hogy túlságosan el lettek volna kényeztetve. Sam a fiú 14 éves volt. A húga Amy 12 éves, gyönyörű szalmaszőke kislány. A csomagjaik már össze voltak készítve, a szüleiktől nem búcsúztak el, mivel üzleti úton voltak. Többek között ezért is készültek az otthonuk eléggé távol eső bentlakásos iskolába. Mr. És Mrs. Randerfolt nagyon elfoglaltak voltak, és szinte soha nem tartózkodtak otthon.  
Megtörtént a gyors bemutatkozás, aminek során a férfi máris közölte, hogy ő lesz a bájitaltanáruk, és semmilyen engedetlenséget nem tűr el az út során. Hermione őszintén hálás volt a sorsnak, hogy már nem diák Piton keze alatt.

A tanárok már meg sem lepődtek, amikor a házból kilépve, egy elegáns autó fogadta őket, hogy azzal menjenek ki az állomásra. Piton rendes körülmények között tiltakozott volna, de a tegnapi irtózatos szállás után el tudta viselni, ezt a kis luxust.

A vonaton megtalálták a számukra lefoglalt fülkét, és csöndesen utaztak. A gyerekek olvastak, ahogy Hermione is. Piton egy szaklapot lapozgatott unottan, amit felszállás előtt vett. Az egy pillanatban Hermione megint sikoltott, mert egy lepke nagyon erősen nekikoppant a fülke ablakának, ezzel a frász hozva rá.

– Griffendéles bátorság? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton.  
– Csak élénken élnek bennem a tegnap este történtek – felelt sértődötten a lány.  
– Be kell látnom, különösen veszélyes helyzet volt – morogta a férfi és az elmaradhatatlan lenéző mosolyát mellékelte a mondat végére.  
– Hát nem kívánom magának, amit átéltem. – A mondat eléggé kényesen hangzott, ezért Hermione bele is pirult.  
– Oh, nos, valóban nehéz lesz feldolgoznia, hogy megtámadta egy csótány, ez majdnem olyan, mintha egy baziliszkusz lett volna – gúnyolódott a férfi.  
– Fogja be, és olvasson tovább! – fenyegette a lány idegesen.  
– Ne utasítgasson Granger, mert magára uszítok, egy hangyát. – A vitából a gyerekek nevetése zökkentette ki őket.  
Mindketten odakapták a fejüket, és a legmérgesebb arcukkal próbálták megrémiszteni őket.  
– A nevetés tárgya? – tette fel ijesztően fenyegető hangnemben a bájital tanár.  
– Csak… Olyanok voltak, mint anya és apa – felelte vigyorogva a kislány.  
– Igen ők is így marják egymást, talán házasok? – kérdezett rá a fiú.  
– Nem! Nem, dehogy is… Mi… Nem, Jézusom, csak kollégák vagyunk – hebegte a lány, még a gondolattól is elborzadva.  
– Aha – felelték kórusban, de a somolygás nem maradt abba.  
Piton megforgatta a szemét, mikor Hermione ránézett, és visszatemetkezett az újságba. A vonat szépen zötykölődött tovább, a levegőben hagyva az előbbi félreértés miatti kérdések hadát.

_– Piton és én, na nem. Vagy… Oh ugyan már előbb nyalnám körbe a második emeleti lányvécét, minthogy a karjába omoljak. Kiállhatatlan mogorva, egy csöpp jóindulat sem szorult bele. Bármennyire is jóképű, akkor sem lehet ép ésszel elviselni – morgolódott magában a lány._

– Kis sikoltozós liba. Mégis mit képzel magáról ez a Granger, csak úgy rám szól, hogy fogjam be. Eddig úgy tűnt túl kedves voltam hozzád, ha visszaértünk, teszek róla, hogy sírva menekülj el Roxfortból. Okoskodós kis mitugrász. Hiába van fantasztikus teste, mint azt volt alkalmam látni tegnap az átlátszó zuhanyfüggönyön keresztül… Akkor is olyan hisztis, hogy elviselhetetlen – Piton ökölbe szorította a kezét, miközben ezek a gondolatok cikáztak a fejében.


	7. Chapter 7

7. fejezet

Két olyan dolog van, ami abszolút cikinek számít, ha Piton is a közeledben van. Az egyik, ha önkéntelenül is megmutatod a tested: mármint ha leesik rólad a ruha, a másik, ha a táskád tartalma a lába elé gurul. Hermione viszontagságos kálváriájának következő fejezetében az utóbbi történt, bár még az első sincs kizárva. A vonat ütemes zötykölődése következtében szépen letáncolt az a szemét kis táska a pontyász tartóról, és a tartalma szétgurult a földön. Hermione egy héja gyorsaságával csapott le a számára oly értékes kincsekre, csupán egyetlen dolog nem került idejében a kezei közé, azt a valamit, pedig Piton szorongatta a markában. A férfi nem akarta porig alázni a nőt, azzal, hogy látványosan visszaadja neki a kis intim dolgot, éppen eléggé kellemetlen lesz neki, ha csak ők ketten tudnak róla. Így a lány megnyugodva, hogy mindene megvan, visszaült a helyére, de miközben ezt tette, észrevette egy furcsa villanást a mellette ülő férfi szemében.

– Mindene megvan? – kérdezte sokat sejtetően Piton.  
A lánynak már a kérdésből rá kellett volna jönnie, hogy nincs mindene meg. Piton nem szokott udvarias kérdéseket feltenni, pláne nem neki, de a kollegina naivan nézett a fekete szemekbe szerényen mosolyogva.  
– Igen – felelte határozottan, és egészen meglepődött, hogy a férfi a karja után nyúl.  
Máris előtörtek belőle a romantikus képzelgések, a „talán Piton mégis rendes" fantáziálgatásai, egészen addig, amíg meg nem érezte tenyerében azt a pici kis dolgot, amit mi nők azokon az átkozott napokon használunk.

– Talán nem minden Miss Granger. – A szavai olyan halkak voltak szinte suttogott, mégis Hermione úgy érezte, hogy ordít. Fülig pirosodott.  
– Hát… Ööö… Azt hiszem, iszom egy teát – motyogta és megsemmisülten kimenekült a kupéból.

Nem is ment vissza egészen addig, amíg le nem kellett szállniuk, aminek a két gyerek itta meg a levét.  
Amíg a nő bent volt, valamelyest nyugodtak voltak, de aztán elkezdtek mindenféle varázsló játékokat játszani, ami módfelett idegesítette, az éppen olvasni vágyó bájitalprofesszort. Kemény fél órás küzdelem után nem bírta tovább, és a „kedvesebbik" stílusát vette elő. A kétperces porba döngölés után a két újdonsült diáknak nem volt többé kérdés melyik lesz az a tantárgy, amit utálni fognak.

Albus értük küldetett egy kocsit az állomásra. A gyerekek csak ámultak, hogy semmilyen ló nem húzza a kocsit, mégis megy. Hermionénak nem volt szíve felvilágosítani őket a dologról. Ő nagyon is látta, mi húzza a járművüket, de úgy gondolta, annak jó, aki soha nem pillantja meg az állatokat. Pitont nem érdekelte a dolog. Nem volt lelkizős, régen is látott holtestet, és biztos volt benne, hogy élete során fog még látni, főleg, ha rátámadnak.  
A nagy tölgyfaajtó nyikorogva tárult fel előttük. Hermionét megnyugvással töltötte el, hogy ismét „otthon" van, a kastély lehetőséget adott számára, hogy elrejtőzzön az őt körülvevő gondok elől. Az első ilyen gond, amire számított, de igyekezet a szőnyeg alá söpörni az igazgatói irodában várta.

McGalagony professzor szélsebes léptekkel ment feléjük, hogy átvegye tőlük, a két diákot, őket pedig Albus irodájába küldte. Hermione elgondolkozva nézett a nő után, Minerva talárja pont úgy hullámzott, ahogy a fekete szemű férfié szokott. Egy vállrándítással nyugtázta magában a nem túl lényeges információt, és elindult a csöndes folyosón. Piton morogva mondta ki az új jelszót, ami az öreg édesszájú mágushoz hűen, egy újabb idióta cukorkanév volt. Piton el is gondolkozott azon, hogy Voldemort miért nem gondolt soha az ételmérgezésre. Amilyen falánk az igazgató, mindennemű gondolkodás nélkül azonnal bármit bevett volna a szájába, ami édesség külsejű.

Abszolút udvariatlanul elsőként ugrott fel a mozgó csigalépcsőre, és még az ajtónál sem volt hajlandó előreengedni a lányt. A szobában ropogott a tűz, és egy jóízű beszélgetés közepén toppantak be. Albus nagy és mindig rendetlen asztalával szemben két bársonyfotel volt felállítva. A lány először azt hitte nekik, tudta, hogy az igazgató előszeretettel társalgott a festményekkel, így a beszédfoszlányok nem voltak különösen szokatlanok. De ahogy tett egy lépést, rájött, hogy a székek nem üresek. Egy fiatal férfi húzta ki magát, így láthatóvá vált vörös üstöke. Hermione ezer közül is megismerte volna, és ha mégsem, hát minden kételye eloszlott, mikor Ron felállt, hogy üdvözölje őket. Pontosabban Hermionét akarta, de nem volt annyira tahó, hogy legalább ne köszönt volna egykori tanárának.  
Nem volt szüksége arra, hogy a másik fotel felé nézzen, anélkül is pontosan tudta, hogy az ifjú ara üldögél ott, lenyűgöző mosolyával. Kelly aranyszínű fürtjei szanaszét repkedtek, mikor felállt, hogy karjába zárja férje legkedvesebb barátnőjét. A bosszantó az volt a nőben, hogy semmilyen féltékenységet nem érzett, sőt nagyon is kellemesnek találta azokat a perceket, amiket együtt töltöttek. Ezzel a kibírhatatlan felnőttes viselkedéssel kivívta Hermione haragját. Ő pontosan jól tudta magáról, hogy gyerekes féltékenységet érez, és szíve szerint minden találkozáskor hisztizett volna.

A gyerekes dolgoknál tartva… Nos Ron és hitvese nem véletlenül jelentek meg az iskolában, az okra olyan hirtelen fény derült, hogy a lány még levegőt is elfelejtett venni. Kelly nem bírt magával, és rögvest megosztotta a „család" egy nagyon jó barátjával az örömhírt, hogy kétszemélyes kis családjuk nemsokára háromfős lesz. A keresztanyaságra pedig pontosan őt szemelték ki. A lány erőltetett mosolya mögött olyan nagymértékű fájdalom bújt meg, hogy megszólalni sem tudott.

_Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, felhajtotta szoknyáját, és a harisnyatartójából előkapta magnum negyvennégyesét, amivel szétlőtte mindenki fejét._

Na, jó ezt nem tette, de érezte, hogy közel áll hozzá, hogy átkok millióit zúdítsa a félénken mosolygó Ronra. Ha Kelly nem lett volna ott, azonnal nekiesik, és az összes sérelmét leveri rajta. De ebben a helyzetben, csak egy „majd meglátjuk, mert ez nagy felelősség"–et tudott kinyögni. Hirtelen fejfájásra hivatkozva elnézést kért, és távozott amilyen gyorsan csak tudott.

Piton érezte, hogy sántít a dolog, hiszen Granger oda van a felelősségért, pontosabban, ha felelősségtudatosnak kell lennie. Gyorsan kimentette magát, és a lány után indult. Még most akarta kifacsarni egy kicsit, hiszen lassan letelik a hat hónap, és akkor örökre a nyakán marad.

Hermione igyekezett harciasan viselkedni, így legalább azt meg tudta várni, amíg a sötét folyosóra ér, és csak azután kezdett el sírni.

_– Kereszt anya… Még hogy én legyek a gyerek keresztanyja? Remek, meg ne szüljem esetleg Kelly helyett? Hogy teheted ezt velem Ron? hát nem látod, hogy még mindig mennyire fáj? És te tapintatlanul ilyen bejelentéseket teszel! – A levegőt csak szaggatottan tudta venni, annyira sírt._

– Granger, nem gondoltam, hogy örömkönnyeket csal a szemébe a tudat, hogy Weasley szaporodik – gúnyosan csúsztatta a szavakat Hermione fülébe.  
– Kussoljon végre! – A szavak olyan erőszakosan törtek fel belőle, hogy egy pillanatra el is szégyellte magát, de csak egy pillanatra.  
– Vigyázzon a szájára különben! – sziszegte Piton.  
– Különben? Pontot von le? Csak úgy tájékoztatom, hogy nem vagyok már a diákja, hanem a kollégája vagyok! – Szemtelensége alaposan felbőszítette a férfit.  
– A kollégám. Kedves kollegina akkor viselkedjen felnőttként, és ne bőgjön, mint egy kislány! – vágta oda, bár érezte ez gyerekes húzás volt.  
– Oh… Megparancsolja netán? Azt teszek, amit akarok, és maga hagyjon békén, maga is csak egy férfi semmit nem ért – A mondat végén Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, és várakozó pozícióba lényegült át testtartása jelezte a lánynak, hogy válaszokat vár.  
– Ron nem szeret már, ezt értem. De vajon felmerült benne, egy pillanatra is, hogy én még talán nem zártam le ezt az egészet? Fogalma sincs, mennyire meg tud bántani, soha nem is tudta, nem törődött velem! Bezzeg, ha egy kviddicskellék lettem volna, akkor még most is dédelgetne. Olyan szar ez az érzés! – Mire kiöntötte a szívét, addigra már meg is bánta, nem pont Piton az, aki a lelki segélyszolgálatot jelenti számára. A férfi csak hümmögött, majd egy epés megjegyzést tett, de olyan epéset, hogy a lány majdnem köpött utána.  
– Weasley feje üres, és ha magának nem az, márpedig sejtem így gondolja, akkor vegye tudomásul, hogy a hajó elment, és erőszakkal sem tud felkapaszkodni rá! Mindazon által jobban teszi, ha összeszedi magát, mert, ahogy őket ismerem egynél nem állnak meg. Ha be akarja bizonyítani nekem, hogy rátermett az állásra, akkor kezdje azzal, hogy nem borul ki minden kis apróság miatt– szavai komolyan gondolkozóba ejtették a lányt.  
– Rettentően élveztem ezt a kis bájcsevejt, sajnos most dolgom van. Ja és Granger vigyázzon, kinek mit mond. Ha ilyen kis eszetlen, akkor mindig el fogja árulni mivel, tudják bántani. Ne feledje az egyességet… – Hermione itt ugrott a mellkasának, és az inggallérjánál fogva húzta le a fejét, hogy a szemük egy magasságban legyen.  
– Ha csak egyszer is megpróbálja, esküszöm, kamatostul visszaadom! – fenyegette meg, de Piton leplezetlenül belenevetett az arcába.  
– Kevés maga ahhoz – lerázta magáról a dermedt lány kezét és otthagyta.

Másnap az igazgató értekezletet hívott, össze, ami már esedékes volt, alaposan felgyülemlettek a problémák. Legalábbis egyesek így gondolták. Friccs ugyan nem vett részt az ilyen „összejöveteleken" de egy jó hosszú listát, azért mellékelt, hogy elmondja panaszait. Valahogy azonban Albus mindig elfelejtette felolvasni, a több méteres pergamentekercseket. Hiába az öregség… McGalagony javasolta, hogy csináltassanak a szobájába egy új vitrint, a házkupának, valamint a Kviddics kupának. Piton majdnem leszúrta a szemével. Bimba tanárnő is motyogott valami hülyeséget, de mindenki nagy megdöbbenésére, volt valami merőben szokatlan, ami eddig talán, ha kétszer fordult elő. Madame Cvikker is részt vett az értekezleten. Hermione nagyon meglepődött, mivel úgy tudta a vén banya még wc–re is igencsak vonakodva megy ki, mert így legalább két percre el kell hagynia a könyvtárát. Azon gondolkozott, hogy a nő talán ott is születhetett. A nő idegesen dobolt az asztalon, és szemüvegét babrálta, mire végre rá került a sor. Hangja élesen hasított bele az unalmas léggörbe.

– Igazgató úr! A diákok meglopják az iskola könyvtárát! – visított.  
– Kedves Madame Cvikker, biztos ön ebben? – kérdezte nyájasan Albus. Aligha hitte el, hogy szánt szándékkal történt a mulasztás, biztos volt benne, hogy csak egy kis diákkori szeleburdiság áll a háttérben.  
– Természetesen. Úgy ismerem a könyvtárat, mint az életemet – Erre a kijelentésre többen összenéztek.  
– És mégis hány könyvről van szó? Feltéve, ha valóban lopás volt, és nem valami más hiba. – Próbált óvatosan fogalmazni az ősz mágus, ami ez esetben nem sikerült.  
– Más hiba? Az én könyvelésem tiszta, több évre visszamenőleg meg tudom mutatni ki mikor, és milyen könyvet vett ki! Megjegyzem a rekordot a mai napig Miss Granger tartja – itt mosolyogva a lányra nézett, a lány pedig kicsit lejjebb csúszott a széken. Már nem volt olyan jó strébernek lenni.  
– Tehát térjen a lényegre kedves – sürgette kicsit az igazgató.  
– Egy könyv hiányzik, egyetlen egy. Eddig nem szóltam, mert azt hittem elbújt valahova, de több hete nincs meg. Senki nem vette ki! – Hangja erősen hisztériás volt.  
– És milyen könyv az? – harapott rá a témára Hermione.  
– A Roxfort Tehetségei. Nagyon értékes. Több diákunk munkája össze van benne gyűjtve. – A nyüszítése arra utalt, hogy meg fog halni, csak kapja vissza a könyvet.  
– Roxforti Tehetségek, hm… – Hermione fintorogva a bájital tanárra nézett, akinek tekintetében először fenyegetés, majd mintha könyörgés látszott volna.  
– Maga nem látta? Pont aznap tűnt el, amikor összeütköztünk a könyvtárban. – Kapott észbe a nő. Piton erősen megszorította a kezét az asztal alatt, így nehezen, de kinyögte, hogy nem. Az ügyet lezárták, a könyvtáros kérését, miszerint minden szobát kutassanak át, nem állt módjukban teljesíteni.

Kifelé menet Hermione halkan odasúgta Pitonnak" Hinni akarom" A férfi ereiben meghűlt a vér, ahogy ráébredt mit jelent ez… A lánynak van mersze zsarolni.


	8. Chapter 8

8. fejezet

Hermione kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy a férfi átmenetileg leblokkolt, és szépen csöndesen kislisszolt a teremből. Valahogy máris jobb kedve lett, hogy egy kicsit betarthatott Pitonnak. Pillanatnyilag nem érdekelte a keresztanyaság ténye, és az sem, hogy ezt még nagyon csúnyán vissza fogja kapni. Ez a nap szépen kezdődött, és már az is maradt, mert van valami, amivel legalább egy kis időre sakkban tarthatja Pitont.

Perselus reményvesztett gondolkozásba kezdett. Ha eltűnteti a könyvet, akkor az ő verse is eltűnik. Ha kitépi belőle a lapot, akkor még mindig nem oldott meg semmit, mert csak az egy vers számít. Különben is, elég, ha az a nyafka lány megemlíti a dolgot a könyvtárosnak és vége. A nyanya agya olyan akár a szivacs, minden ilyesmit magába szív biztos volt benne, hogy emlékezne rá, hogy ő is írt abba a könyvbe. Fogalma sem volt hogyan tusolja el az ügyet, de tudta, hogy be kell fognia a lány száját, mert igazán nem hiányzott neki, hogy az egész iskola rajta röhögjön.

– Perselus, fiam minden rendben? – kérdezte szemüvege fölül kikandikálva az igazgató.  
– Igen, természetesen – felelte határozottan az álcázás nagy mestere.  
– Felteszem kellemes volt az utatok volt Miss Grangerrel – kedélyállapota mindig maximumon volt, és ezzel nagyon tudta idegesíteni azt az embert, aki imádott a béka segge alatt lenni mármint hangulatilag. A kérdés már azért is rosszkor jött, mert Piton direkt örült, hogy a minap nem került sor erre a beszélgetésre. A Weasley féle szaporulat örömhíre elnyomta ezt a csekélyke információt Albus agyában.  
– Felteszem, pontosan tudja, hogy milyen utunk volt, mivel észrevehette már, hogy a kisasszony és én… Nos szóval nem igazán szívleljük egymást – világosította fel Piton.  
– Ahhoz képest egészen sok időt töltötök együtt – mosolygott halványan az öreg mágus, és megveregette a férfi hátát.  
– Ha megbocsátasz, most elmegyek Hagridhoz, mutatni akar nekem valamit – közölte Albus.

Piton csak nagyon ritkán kísérte el az ilyen utakon. Ennek több oka is volt: az első, hogy Hagrid és ő nem voltak a legjobb barátok. A második, hogy Piton nevetségesnek tartotta, azt, amit a félóriás tanításnak nevezett, noha az övének sem volt sok köze hozzá. Hagridot nem igazán érdekelte a másik férfi véleménye, de azt nehezményezte, ahogy Harryvel és kis barátaival bánt a hét év alatt, még, ha ezt a gyerekeknek nem is mondta meg, hiszen látszólag mindig védelmébe vette kollégáját. A harmadik és egyben a legnyomosabb ok nem volt más, mint a „vadember" mániája.  
Korántsem mondhatnánk azt, hogy Perselus Piton ijedős félős ember lenne, de valahogy kissé nyomasztónak találta a légkört, ha tudta, hogy egy kanapé méretű hüllő, vagy más életveszélyes fenevad tartózkodik a közelében. Hagrid minden létező számára kedves másoknak visszataszító állatott magához vett, ami az útjába került.

_– Igazán nem értem Albus, hogy tud oda lemenni. A múltkor is majdnem felfalta valami félelmetes állat, aminek még neve sincs. Azt nem értem, hogy képes az a bolond bozótos óriásbébi mindenféle mutánssal együtt élni. Szerinte egyszerűen imádni való volt, az az úszó szörnyeteg, ami úgy nézett ki, mint egy elfuserált cápa – morgott magában, miközben cipője ütemesen kopogott a folyosó kövein._

A laborjába tartott, a kastély egyetlen helyiségébe ahol jól érezte magát. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy másoknak inkább ez a hely hátborzongató, Hagrid biztos sírógörcsöt kapott volna, ha meglátja, mennyi állati tetem úszkál formaiban egy üvegekben a polcokon. Piton jólesően körbejáratta a szemét a birodalmán. Ide senki nem jött, ha csak nem volt nyomós oka, tehát nyugodtan dolgozhatott. Neki is állt egy új bájitalnak, a Veritas szérum módosított variációjának.

– Jó estét Hagrid, remélem nem késtem el – lépett be az igazgató a kunyhóba. Mennyei illatok, csak nem sütöttél valamit? – remélte a válasz nem lesz, mert bár nagyon szerette a barátját tudta, hogy két dologgal hadi lábon áll. A helyesírással, és a főzés –sütéssel.  
– Almáspite, Hermione csinálta – felelte kezét törölgetve Hagrid.  
– Ah, Miss Granger elnézést, nem vettem észre – szabadkozott az igazgató.  
– Semmi baj. Itt könnyű eltűnni, minden olyan nagy – mosolygott vissza a lány, és odaült az asztalhoz, hogy együtt fogyasszák el a délutáni teájukat.  
A jóízű társalgást semmi nem zavarta meg, egészen addig, amíg az idős mágus furcsa módon a Madame Cvikker által említett problémára nem terelte a beszélgetés fonalát. Hagrid azonnal a diákok védelmére kelt, az áldott jó szíve nem hagyta, hogy bárki is lopással gyanúsítsa az iskolában élőket. Nagyon rosszul érintette, ha valakit ártatlanul vádoltak, még mindig fájt neki, hogy annak idején kicsapták, és nem fejezhette be tanulmányait. Hermione nem kívánt hozzászólni a témához, de Albus nem hagyta, hogy kivonja magát a beszélgetés alól.  
– Különös, hogy pont az a könyv tűnt el. Néhány igen ígéretes tanítványra még én is élénken emlékszem – vélekedett az igazgató.  
– Nos, valószínűleg puszta véletlen – mondta Hermione minden meggyőzőerejét latba vetve.  
– Kár azért a könyvért, ha ugyan tényleg elveszett – vizsgálódva figyelte a lány arcát, aki kicsit mintha elpirult volna.  
Hermione nem sokáig maradt ezután. Valami fontos dologra hivatkozva visszament a kastélyba. Mit ment rohant, egyenesen a pincébe. Azonban hiába dörömbölt Perselus ajtaján senki nem nyitott ajtót. Már éppen feladta volna, amikor egy árnyákot vett észre az egyik pislákoló fáklya fényénél. Piton haladt a lakosztálya felé, kezében az üveggel, amiben a szérum volt. Kicsit megtorpant, amikor a sarkon befordulva megpillantotta a kócos lányt. Hermione még mindig kapkodta a levegőt, de úgy érezte egy percnyi ideje sincs tovább. Nem tudott várni…  
– Azonnal adja vissza a könyvet! – támadta le a férfit, aki próbált úgy bejutni a szobába, hogy a lány ne hallja az ajtónyitó és egyéb védőbűbájokat.  
– Miss Granger nem tudom, miről beszél, azt hiszem jobb, ha visszamegy a szobájába! – Hermione félrelökte és már bent is volt a szobában. – Ifjú hölgy talán kérjen bebocsátást előbb! – hangja metszően hideg volt.  
– Rendben, legyen szíves megengedni, hogy itt maradjak! – vágta oda a lány, de nem fordult felé, tekintetével már a könyvet kereste.  
– Nem adom meg az engedélyt, kifelé! – fogta meg a karját, és rántott rajta egyet.  
– Nem! Nekem kell az a könyv. Az igazgató tudja, hogy én vittem el, és Madame Cvikker is rá fog jönni – egyre hisztérikusabbá vált, ahogy ezeket mondta.  
– Nehogy azt mondja, hogy a lelkiismerete nem hagyja nyugodni – vetette oda gúnyosan a férfi.  
– Adja ide a könyvet – kérlelte a lány egyre erőszakosabban.  
– Ez annyira magára vall. A Griffendéles becsülete… azonban nem áll módomban visszaadni a könyvet – felelte a férfi, és az egyik polcra rakta hűlni a bájitalát.  
Lusta léptekkel, de egyenes tartással az íróasztala mögé ment, és helyet foglalat zöld színű bőrrel borított székében. Arcát egyik kezébe fektette, és unottan bámulta a lányt.  
– Hogy érti azt, hogy nem áll módjában? – kérdezte riadtan a lány, a legrosszabbtól tartva.  
– Megsemmisítettem. – Szavai megálltak a levegőben és mindkét oldalról arcon csapták a lányt.  
– Miért? – Csak ezt sikerült kinyögnie.  
– Mert zsarolni akart, és most kifelé! – Ezzel elmormolt egy a lány számára ismeretlen varázsigét, minek következtében Hermione egy pillanat alatt kívül került az ajtón.  
– A helyzet roppant mód szórakoztatta a férfit, pontosan ezért nem tett hangszigetelő bűbájt az ajtóra. Kíváncsi volt miket kiabál kintről a lány. Több tucat számára eddig ismeretlen szitokszóval gazdagodott szókincse.  
– Engedjen vissza most azonnal, beszélnünk kell! – dörömbölt az ajtón az öklével. Később már csak a fejével támasztotta, mikor a keze már elzsibbadt a végeláthatatlan ostromtól. - Kérem, professzor muszáj beszélnünk – hangja már majdnem könyörgésbe ment át. Piton nem válaszolt, csak ült ott csöndben. Egy furcsa csiszatoló hangból tudta, hogy a lány megunta, és az ajtó mentén lecsúszott a padlóra. Már előre örült, hogy pillanatokon belül sikítani fog.

– ÁÁÁ! Itt patkányok vannak tudta ezt? – kiabálta be, és toporzékolva. – Jó, ha nem enged be, elmegyek egyenesen a könyvtárba, és elmondom, hogy… – Abban a pillanatban berántották az ajtón.  
– Tisztára gyerekesen viselkedik, remélem tisztában van vele! – sziszegte az arcába Piton. – Mi olyan rendkívül fontos azon a könyvön, hogy folyton azzal zaklat? – kérdezte tőle, de nem volt túl barátságosan.  
– Nem akarom, hogy valamelyik diákot ok nélkül vádolják az eltűnésével – válaszolta halkan a hirtelen eszébe ötlött hazugságot.  
– Valahogy sántít a dolog Granger, jobbat találjon ki – morogta a férfi.  
– Én … Csak azért akarom, hogy előkerüljön, mert újra kell nyomtatni – hadarta el gyorsan a lány, kicsit megszeppenve.  
– Újranyomtatni? – húzta fel szemöldökét a férfi.  
– Igen, piszokság, hogy én nem vagyok benne, pedig… – Szavait Piton harsány nevetése szakította félve.  
– Hogy maga milyen hiú. Azt hittem Lockhart után nem találkozok többet, ezzel az önző tulajdonsággal, de pont maga? Igazán remek – nevette kis gúnyosan.  
– Maga is benne van, és ez nem igazság – felelte sértődötten Hermione.  
– Ha még egyszer a versemre céloz, esküszöm adok magának valami gyorsan ható mérget! – fenyegette meg Piton, de azért nem volt olyan veszélyes.  
– Perselus, oda adná végre a könyvet? – kérdezte meg újra a lány.  
– Már mondtam, hogy nem áll módomban – válaszolta vontatottan a férfi.  
– Igen megsemmisítette. Persze, majd beveszem. Benne van a verse, ami nyilván sokat jelent magának, és maga csak úgy elégette – szemtelenkedett.  
– Könyv téma lezárva, Granger! – Kezeit összefonta a mellkasa előtt, és arcán látszott, hogy tényleg lezárta a témát.

A lány majdnem nyelvet öltött rá. De aztán rájött az talán tényleg nagyon, de nagyon gyerekes lett volna. Maga sem tudta miért akarja, azt a könyvet annyira. Az is baj volt, hogy lelkiismeret furdalása volt, meg az is, hogy nem volt benne. Meg az is, hogy Piton igen, és ő még mindig nem tudta kinek írta a verset. Nem mintha bárkitől is megkérdezhette volna, mert a férfi akkori évfolyamtársai többnyire halottak, vagy elérhetetlenek. Piton szintén nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot, de érezte, hogy annak a kis könyvnek a felbukkanása, még sok gondot fog okozni neki.

Amíg ők egy butaságon civódtak, addig Leonora Frost elhatározta, hogy meglátogatja régen látott iskoláját. Becsomagolta ruháit az utazóládájába. Gondosan volt hajtogatva minden. A ruhák tetejére, egy megsárgult pergamen lap került, egy levél volt, amit valamikor neki címeztek. Levél, inkább vers…


	9. Chapter 9

9. fejezet

Az idő borzasztóan rossz lett a következő reggelre. Hermione a hangos villámlásra ébredt. Hangulatára jócskán rányomta bélyegét az időjárás. Pitont nem érdekelte az idő. Az ő kedve akkor sem volt jobb, ha száz ágra sütött a nap, belül a lelkében mindig tombolt a zord szél.  
Borotválkozás közben igyekezett napirendre térni a tegnap este történt nagyon furcsa és bugyuta jelenet fölött, ami közte és a lány között zajlott. Kezdett elbizonytalanodni szándékaiban. Néha úgy érezte, hogy nem is igazán zavarja, hogy a lány „belépett" az életébe. Máskor a fejét tudta volna a falba verni, mert mindig visszaszólt, és legalább olyan makacs volt, mint ő maga.

Reggeli közben a lány kerülte pillantását, nem mintha sokszor megajándékozta volna vele. A férfi amúgy is ritkán járt reggelizni. Igazából teljesen követhetetlen és rendszertelen volt az étkezése. Ha valahogy mégis a nagyterembe ette a fene, akkor a lehető leggyorsabban a legtöbbet próbálta magába tömni. Kerülte a társalgást, hacsak nem az igazgató szólt hozzá. Senkivel nem létesített szemkontaktust, és mindig olyan halkan és észrevétlenül tűnt el, ahogy jött. Gyakorlatilag senkinek nem tűnt fel, ha ott van, vagy éppen az, ha nem emeli jelenlétével az étkezések fényét. Ezzel szemben Hermione szöges ellentéte volt. Mindenkihez volt egy kedves szava. Imádott elmés és sokáig tartó „vitákba" bonyolódni McGalagony és Vector professzorral. Tisztelettudó volt, mint diákkorában. Lassan és megfontoltan étkezett, egészséges ételeket fogyasztott. Sokaknak hiányzott, ha valami miatt nem tudott részt venni a reggelin, ebéden, vagy vacsorán. Szemével időnként végigpásztázott a diákseregen, és mindig kapott bár biztató, kedves mosolyt az asztaloknál ülő tanulóktól.

Két merőben eltérő ember valahogy mégis vágyott a másik társaságára. Akármit is mondtak maguknak, lassan be kellett látniuk, hogy minden nap számítanak arra, hogy egy rejtett kis zugból előbukkan a „társuk", hogy aztán civakodjanak egy jót.

Hermione érezte, hogy Piton egyre fontosabb lesz az életében. Oka van annak, hogy kezdi egyre jobban megismerni a férfit, még akkor is, ha Perselus oly erősen hadakozik ez ellen.

Piton minden reggel halkan megfogadta magának, hogy azon a szent napon a végső csapást méri a lányra. És be kell vallanunk magának, hogy számtalan alkalma lett volna rá, hogy megtegye. Eszközben sem volt hiány, mert a lány óvatlanságból millió dologra mutatott rá, amivel bántani lehet. Mégis, mikor elérkezett a perc hogy megtegye, valami visszatartotta. Egyesek lelkiismeretként ismerik azt a jelenséget, ami meggátolta, hogy szörnyű tettét véghezvigye, de számára érthetetlen, megfogalmazatlan elmebajra utaló viselkedés volt csupán.

A reggelijét, ami egy tojásból és kávéból állt, megint gyorsan elfogyasztotta, és lobogó talárral már el is indult kifelé. Hermione kapva kapott az alkalmon, és gyorsan utána iramodott. A férfi megérezte a lány hajából áradó virágillatot és azonnal ingerült lett, semmi kedve nem volt nevetséges versekről társalogni.

Az ajtóban egyenesen szembefordult a lánnyal, aki ettől hirtelen megijedt, és egy lépést hátrált. Már éppen leteremtette volna, amikor egy ismerős hang megütötte a fülét. Fejét az előbb hallott hang irányába fordította, és teljesen lesápadt, amennyiben ez lehetséges, tekintve amúgy is fakó bőrszínét. Úgy érezte, hirtelen kinyílt a föld alatta. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer újra látja a nőt, és főleg nem most, hogy amúgy is újból befészkelte magát a fejébe. Gondolkozás nélkül visszafordult Hermionéhez, és szinte artikulálás nélkül közölte vele.

– Ha most eltűnik, ígérem, meghálálom! – sziszegte nagyon halkan.  
– De… Én – kezdte volna a lány, és látta, hogy a férfi homlokán egy izzadságcsepp folyik végig, ami nagyon szokatlan volt.  
– Most, Granger – suttogta.  
A lány bólintott, és visszalépett a terembe, egy pillanattal azelőtt, hogy a titokzatos nő, Friccs kíséretében odaért volna. Arcát nagykarimájú kalap takarta, de ahogy bájosan felemelte fejét, elővillantak azúrkék szemei, amik úgy ragyogtak, mint a világ két legnagyobb ékköve. Mosolya az évek során semmit nem változott. Alakja még mindig gyönyörű volt. Karcsú, magas és kecses. Mindenki utána fordult volna, ha most látja. Piton nem szólt semmit, csak biccentett. Leonora édes hangján köszöntött, és kezét a férfi karjára tette.

Friccs már majdnem százliteres nyáltócsában állt, amit saját maga köré képzett, a nőt bámulva. Piton intett neki jelezve, hogy azonnal szívódjon fel. A hölgyemény nevetését elfedve a furcsa fickó bamba képe miatt, kis kesztyűs kezét a szája elé emelte. Kész égi tünemény volt. Perselus tőle szokatlan módon csak állt ott, és pillantásával végigmérte a tökéletes arcvonalat.

– Úgy vélem illene bejelentkeznem Dumbledore igazgatónál – közölte a nő negédes hangon, minek hatására a férfi végre magához tért.

Piton helyeslően biccentett, és elindultak a hetedik emeleti folyosó felé. A csigalépcsőre oly kecsesen ugrott fel a nő, akár a zergék a meredek sziklafalakra. Nézni is élmény volt, bár jelzem, ez valóban szokatlan viselkedés volt a férfitől. Kopogás után az irodába léptek, Albus szokásos rendetlen asztalánál ült.

Éppen Granger kisasszonnyal folytatott beszélgetést, minek során a fiatal tanárnő elmondta, hogy szeretné, ha a tavasz beköszöntével egyes felsőbb évfolyamoknak a szabadban tarthassa az órát, mivel elérkeztek a párbajelmélet azon szakaszához, amit már a gyakorlat követ. Véleménye szerint a diákoknak igazán jót tesz a d – vitaminban gazdag napfény, és friss levegő. Az igazgató szerint azonban a szabadság azon érzése, amit a tanteremből való kiszakadás jelentene számukra, csak elvonná a figyelmüket a dolgokról, és esetleg megsérülnének.

A lány levegője egy pillanat alatt bennrekedt, ahogy megpillantotta az ajtón belépő nőt. Albus azonnal felismerte. Bár inkább az lenne a kérdés, ki lenne képes elfelejteni ezt a nőt. A tökéletessége már bántó volt a szemnek. Granger professzor udvariasságból velük maradt egy ideig, de fél órás kedves csevegés után, elmúlt a kíváncsisága és úgy érezte inkább megöli magát, minthogy tovább időzzön az irodában. Miss Frost beszédmódja és hanglejtése folyékony cukor volt. Szirupszerűen terjengett a szobában. Kedve lett volna ott helyben agyonverni a nőt. Mire erre rájött, megijedt saját magától, így inkább elment. A többiek észre sem vették, hogy már nincs ott.

A hét következő napjai önmarcangolással teli gondolatok sorát tódították a lány fejébe. Igazi szálka volt a szemében a nő. Piton hűvösen viselkedett a jelenlétében, de mégis látszott rajtuk, hogy mélyrehatóan ismerik egymást.  
Az a tudat, hogy ő kimarad valamiből, rendkívül bosszantotta. Sosem szerette a rejtélyeket, de Piton viselkedése nagyon is titokzatos volt. Kedvén nem lendített Ron és Kelly levele, amiben arról faggatták, hogy döntött a keresztanyaságot illetően. Dühösen lecsapta asztalára a levelet, és úgy döntött, hogy majd az elkövetkező kilenc hónap egyikében válaszol.

– Tanárnő… Tanárnő! – Hermione hirtelen felkapta pillantását. Nem, nem aludt a saját óráján, csak elmélyülten tanulmányozta az asztallapját, miközben diákjainak elméleti anyagot adott fel. A csendes olvasást, egy kislány zavarta meg.  
– Miss Himmel, mi a problémája? – kérdezte a lánykától.  
– Tim, és Jack folyton bökdös – felelte a kislány. Hermione majdnem elnevette magát, a probléma „súlyossága" miatt.  
– Megkérném az urakat, hogy görnyedjenek vissza a könyvükhöz, hacsak nem akarnak óra után itt maradni – szólította fel a két fiút.

Rémülten gondolt bele, hogy talán ebből a két fiúból lesz a következő Harry és Ron. Volt már pár érdekes húzásuk, és bár megmosolyogtatták tanárnőjüket, azért azt Hermione is tudta, hogy veszélyes lehet, ha túl lazán tartja a pórázt.

A munkája kifogástalan és precíz volt, magánéleti gondjai ellenére. Népszerűsége nem csökkent, noha sokszor túlzásokba esett a házi feladatokat illetően.

Terméből kilépve nagyot sóhajtott. Az aznapi tanításnak végre vége volt, és kicsit törődhetett saját pitiáner lelki gondjaival. Igazán nem értette minek reagálja túl a nő ittlétének tényét, de nem tehetett róla. Hermione Granger nem az a típus volt, aki gyorsan továbblépett egy problémán. Mint az számunkra ismeretes, sokszor értelmetlenül sok időt töltött egyáltalán nem bonyolult dolgok boncolgatásával, miközben azokon át kellett volna siklania. Ilyen volt az a fránya könyv, ami ott piszkálta az orrát. Csalhatatlan szimata valahogy összefüggésbe hozta a dolgot a nővel, de ezt az elméletet elhessegette. Leonora gyönyörű volt, következésképpen nem állhatott szóba a férfival. Ha Piton mégis neki írta volna, akkor sem tudhat róla, hiszen a férfitől ez túlságosan romantikus lépés lett volna.

Leonora éppen csak annyi információt hintett el magáról, hogy érdekes maradjon. Arisztokrata modora senkit nem zavart, csak őt. A másik nő tudatában volt vele, hogy viselkedése, és külseje kifogástalanul tökéletes, és ezzel nagyon bőszítette Hermionét.

–_ Úr isten, úgy beszélek, mint aki féltékeny, pedig Piton nem is érdekel. Engem aztán tényleg nem! Kit érdekel, mert engem nem. Ja, ezt már mondtam, vagyis gondoltam. A nő csupán nagyon furcsa számomra, ennyi. De biztos elmegy és akkor minden a régi lesz. Piton és én… nem, nem, nem, Piton és én nem létezik! Csak én és egy másik nagyon távoli, de eléggé jóképű Piton. Anyám, miket beszélek. Biztos fáradt vagyok, vagy, nem az nem vagyok. Engem nem érdekel Piton! – motyogott magában a terem kilincsét szorongatva._

Olyan elmélyülten tette mindezt, hogy észre sem vette az arra sétáló két alakot. A nő csilingelő hangján köszöntötte, mire ő majdnem a képébe ordított. Némileg összeszedte magát, és kipréselt egy üdvözlöm–öt.

– Teázni megyünk az igazgatóhoz. Velünk tart? – tette fel negédesen a kérdést Leonora.  
– Nem… Soha! Illetve, akarom mondani sajnos más dolgom, van – felelte habozva a lány teljesen belevörösödve.  
– Granger, látom nincs magánál – gúnyolódott a férfi.  
– Nagyon is magamnál vagyok, ha tudni akarja! – válaszolt vissza a lány, és felhúzta az orrát.

Leonora szeme veszélyesen villant egyet, ahogy Hermione hátat fordított nekik, hogy bezárja a termét. Mire a lány visszafordult, ők már tovább indultak. Frost kisasszony észrevett valamit, ami nagyon nem tetszett neki. Az elejtett két mondatból is kitűnt neki, hogy bár Piton és Hermione úgy tesz, mintha nem szívlelnék egymást, de valójában vívódnak az érzéseikkel. Mielőbb a végére kell járnia, tervei voltak… amikben Granger nem szerepelt.

Mi az, ami kellett Leonora Frostrank? Nos, minden, amit nem kapott meg. Hírnév, siker, és pénz. Arisztokrata családja elszegényedett, bár ezt olyan jól titkolták, hogy a mai napig nem jött rá senki. Ez idáig még nem sikerült olyan partit találnia, aki minden szempontnak megfelel. De most úgy látta, megvan a megfelelő célpont. Halványan rémlett neki, hogy az iskolában egy eléggé előnytelen külsejű fiú szerelmes volt belé. Ez akkor jutott az eszébe, amikor a háború után a kezébe vette a Reggeli Próféta egyik számát. Perselus Piton a világos oldal egyik ünnepelt hőse ott „vigyorgott" a cikkek hasábjai között. A rövid leírásból kiderült, hogy elismert bájitalmester, akinek munkáját világszerte díjazták már. A Piton család egyetlen örököse, és nőtlen.

Ekkor fogalmazódott meg a gonosz, de kivitelezhető terv a fejében. Férjnek jó lesz, legfeljebb szeretőt tart. Bár a képet nézegetve nem is olyan rossz, mint akkor. Összepakolta ruháit, a kupac legtetejére egy megsárgult pergamendarabot tett, amit majd a megfelelő időben kívánt felhasználni. Hálát adott a magasságosnak, hogy annak idején nem dobta ki. Elindult Roxfort felé, magában jót derülve szegény bárgyú áldozatán.

Természetesen azt nem írták le, hogy Piton éveken keresztül kém volt, kiváló legilimentor, képtelenség átverni. Bármikor képes bárki gondolatait átnézni, anélkül, hogy az illető gyanút fogna.

–_ Granger olyan nagyon idiótán tud viselkedni. Bár rendkívül szórakoztat, hogy kínban van. Leonora jelenléte kellően zavarja ahhoz, hogy engem elkerüljön. Ha ráteszek egy lapáttal, talán még valóban elmegy az iskolából. Javasolnom kéne Albusnak, hogy alkalmazzuk Frostot valamilyen pozícióban – morogta magában Piton. _

Hermione a szobája felé tartott, amikor McGalagony tanárnőbe ütközött. Az idős boszorkány csodálkozott a lány figyelmetlenségén, hiszen mindig is összeszedett, precíz embernek ismerte. A lány nem éppen neki akarta kiönteni a szívét, de pár perc múlva rájött, hogy nem is kell. Érdekes információkhoz juthat úgy is, ha csak hagyja, hogy kiüljenek érzései az arcára.

– Nem látta Piton professzort? Beszédem lenne vele, két diákját illetően – mondta tőle megszokott hanghordozással Minerva.  
– Az igazgatói irodában teázgat Miss Frost társaságában – a nevet szinte kiköpte.  
– Kedvesem, talán nem szívleli a hölgyet? – kérdezte szemüvegét a helyére tolva a boszorkány.  
Ez enyhe kifejezés volt, tekintve, hogy már az is ingerelte, ha levegőt venni látta. Nem értette, miért érkeznek mostanában ilyen vendégek ide. Alighogy megszabadult a görögtől, jött a nő. Eddig az otthonának tartotta a Roxfortot, de kezdett túl kicsinek tűnni.  
– Én csupán… – kezdte volna a lány.  
– Ne mentegetőzőn. Sokan voltak így a lányok közül annak idején az iskolában, és gyanítom, a környezetében még ma is ezt váltja ki egyesekből. Bár különösnek tartom, hogy mostanság olyan sokat van Perselusszal – mondta és elgondolkozó arckifejezést öltött.  
– Miért mondja ezt? – harapott rá a dologra.  
– Hát… Ez maradjon köztünk, de annak idején Frost kisasszony nagy népszerűségnek örvendett a fiúk körében – Hermione egy „ki gondolta volna" fintort vágott. – Szóval ebbe a körbe valami furcsa módon Perselus is beletartozott, ami újabb indokot adott a híres négyesnek, hogy… szóval tudja.  
– És ebben mi az érdekes? – kérdezte unottan a lány. Harry apjának „hőstettei" mára nem érdekelték túlságosan.  
– Mint azt gondolom sejti, Perselus titkolta érzelmeit, mégis rendre elárulta magát, hamarosan minden tanuló tudomást szerzett róla, főleg a verses incidens után – fejezete be a történetet a nő.  
– A vers… A Roxfort Tehetségei – suttogta maga elé a lány.  
– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza McGalagony.  
– Semmi, nem érdekes! – vágta rá a lány, és pár mondatos további csevegés után elköszönt.

Szobájában mindent leszórt kezéből, foteljébe huppant és elkezdte macskáját cirógatni. Egyre csak az a kérdés kavargott benne: Miért?  
Ez több dologra is vonatkozott.  
Miért jött a nő?  
Miért áll vele szóba Piton azok után?  
És őt miért érdekli ez egyáltalán?

– Perselus, vacsoránál találkozunk – mondta Leonora, amikor leértek a csigalépcsőről.  
– Dolgom van, kihagyom az étkezést – felelte röviden a férfi.  
– De kár, élveztem volna a társaságod – nyávogta Leonora.  
– Nos, igen. Furcsa, de régen, mintha nem így lett volna. – Ez inkább puhatolózás volt, mint vád. – Valahogy úgy rémlik, hogy kifejezetten jól szórakoztál, mikor a gúnyolódás tárgyává váltam köszönhetően pár griffendélesnek.  
– Régen egy buta kislány voltam, és be kell valljam, hogy nagyon bánt, ahogy akkoriban viselkedtem az emberekkel –erősen affektálva beszélt, mégis hihetően megjátszotta magát.  
– A múltból sok mindent lehet bánni – közölte Piton, majd biccentett, és távozott.

Leonora nem értette a célzást, de nem is érdekelte. Piton nem azzal fogadta, hogy ő bizony halálfaló volt, hát a nő olyan kis butus volt, hogy nem is akarta felvilágosítani. Butuska, de gyönyörű, és kívánatos.

Ha azt nézzük, mikor volt utoljára nővel, nos, akkor el tudta viselni még pár napig az üres locsogást, mielőtt ágyba bújnak. Mert az ő terve ez volt. Nem több és nem kevesebb, mint egy, vagy akár több kimerítően jó szex a nővel, ezzel revansot vehetett volna rajta, és az egykori négyesen is. Kis „ördög szarvai" már kezdték nyomni homlokát.  
Egy percig sem hitte el, hogy a nő megbánt volna valamit is abból, amit akkor tett, de szórakoztatta a kisded színjáték. Még nem jött rá miért csinálja, de ki fogja deríteni.

– _Nekem csak jó. Amíg az egyiket az ágyamba fektetem, addig a másikat az őrületbe kergethetem. Nem is értem Grangert, de teljesen olyan, mintha féltékeny lenne. Miből lesz a cserebogár, talán valóban az? Két legyet egy csapásra, így kell csinálni Perselus. Büszke lehetsz magadra – veregette magát hátba gondolatban_

Ilyeneket is csak egy pasi gondolhat. Azt, hogy így akár megbánt valakit, vagy még rosszabb, még csak nem is sejtik. Ha meg megtörtént a baj, akkor értetlenül állnak a dolog fölött.

Tudnia kellett volna akkor, mikor a nő feltűnt, hogy az élet kettőjük drámáját már egyszer megírta, és a folytatás csak valami őrületes giccs lehet. De nem tudta, mert ehhez női agy szükségeltetik. Így van ez a kicsinyes bosszúval, csak egyszer érez rá az ember az ízére, többé nincs megállás.

Kezdődhet az isteni színjáték, három szereplővel. De vajon ki sérül, mikor és mekkorát? Helyre lehet majd hozni a dolgokat, amik veszélyes mederbe sodródtak? Néhány meggondolatlan szó kapcsán.

Hermione majdnem összerakta a képet, csak pár dolgot nem értett, de a lényeg megvolt.  
Piton terve kegyetlen és önző volt, legalább annyira, mint Leonora terve.

A vicc az volt az egészben, hogy hálószövögetés közben mindenki kibújik a bőréből, és furábbnál furább helyzeteket teremt viselkedésük torzulása.


	10. Chapter 10

10. fejezet

Viselkedés… Nos, igen, ez az a dolog, amit már kiskorunkban megpróbálnak belénk magyarázni. Ne piszkáld, figyelj oda, tedd a szád elé a kezed! Mind-mind a helyes viselkedést próbálja belénk nevelni. Aztán eljön a „boldog" felnőttkor, és kiderül, hogy ez csupán a kezdet. Ha meg akarjuk tartani, a barátainkat, állásunkat, szerelmünket, akkor további bonyolult viselkedésformákat kell elsajátítanunk.

De, vannak olyan helyzetek, amikor improvizálni kell, sőt muszáj, mert a saját jóérzésünk is azt kívánja, hogy nem megengedett eszközökkel, de visszavágjunk. Egyesek életétét a bosszú teszi ki, míg mások csak szenvednek annak következményétől.

Perselus az első csoportba tartozik. Bántották gyerekként, kisiskolás korában, serdülőként, felnőttként. Nem érdekelte, hogy ezek a dolgok talán miatta is történtek, egyetlen szempont volt fontos számára, hogy megtorolja. Akár James, vagy Harry Potterről volt szó, akár… Hermione Grangerről.  
Utóbbit nem akarta igazán bántani, csak elvenni tőle, ami „jogosan" őt illeti.

Csakhogy legújabb sérelmének orvoslása közben, mindenképpen számolnia kéne azzal a ténnyel, hogy megint csak fájdalmat fog maga után hagyni. De mint férfi – és micsoda férfi, örök hála Alan Rickmannek, hogy megmutatta ötven felett is vannak sexistenek – nem volt tudatában. Nehogy félre értsétek szerény személyemet, mint narrátort, de hát tudnotok kell, hogy nem igazán szoktak a dolgok mélyére nézni. Ostobaságnak tartják a lelkizést, pedig ahhoz, hogy megértsenek minket elengedhetetlenül szükséges. De hogy lelkizzen valaki, akinek talán nincs is „semmi" a belsejében?

Leonora Frost egy női Piton volt. Olyan nagyon akart dolgokat, hogy nem érdekelte ki áll az útjában, a lényeg az volt, hogy saját önző céljait megvalósítsa. És ha ezért egy „butácska" fiatal tanárnőn kell átgázolni, hát legyen.

Hermione Granger ebben a felvonásban – mint általában –, nem akar nagyon szerepelni... Feltűnő viselkedése az okoskodásban nyilvánult meg, hogy minden rejtélyt meg kell oldania, ezért örült olyan nagyon a pénteki utolsó óráján történteknek.

A Mardekár ház tagjai nem tudtak a bőrükbe férni, így jó néhány pontot adományoztak a… Nem tudom kinek, de elvették tőlük ez a lényeg. Büntetőfeladat is akadt volna, de akkor Granger gondolt egyet.

_– Mi lenne, ha lemennék Pitonhoz, és megbeszélném vele a diákjai tűrhetetlen viselkedését, aztán finoman céloznék rá, hogy tudom kinek írta azt a verset. Igen ez az, így tutira, nem lesz olyan mérges, mintha egyből a képébe mondanám – gondolta magában._

Egy negédes mosoly kíséretében kihirdette az ítéletet, majd útnak eresztette a társaságot.

Lett volna lehetősége vacsora közben is közölni a mai napon történteteket a férfival, de akkor nem lehetnének kettesben, és bár próbálta elnyomni magában az érzést, de valójában nagyon is kettesben akart vele lenni.

Ahogy magával viaskodott, és elért a helyére, a sors, vagyis Leonora óriási pofonnal sújtotta. A drága nőszemély az ő megszokott Piton melletti helyén terpeszkedett, és szinte már a férfi tányérjából figyelt kifelé. Édesded hangján elnézést kért, amiért a helyére ült, de nem ment onnan. Hermione értette a célzást, és rettentő bosszús képpel elindult az asztal túloldalára.

Piton nem is figyelt fel a dologra. Pont, kapóra jött neki, hogy a nő ennyire ragaszkodik a társaságához. Már meg is beszélték, hogy a kis bájcsevejt a szobájában folytatják. Nem akarta már most ledönteni a lábáról, de azért elő kell melegíteni a terepet, ha arra a bizonyos dologra készülünk.

Hermione nem is gondolt ilyesmire. Hát persze, hogy nem, mert ő nem pasi, és nem volt beavatva a nagy tervbe. Így mosolyogva, hogy a férfivel lehet – a mosolyt csak a hülyeség számlájára írta, mert nem akarta bevallani, tényleg örül–, ugrándozva na jó nem, de már majdnem ugrándozva haladt a pince felé. Laza csuklómozdulatokkal, bekopogott a terem ajtaján. Semmi válasz. Ugyan ezt tette, a férfi szobájának ajtaján is.  
Ezt többször megismételt, egyre vadabbul, mert senki nem nyitott ajtót.

Piton boros kehellyel a kezében ült a ropogó tűz mellett. Illetve a fotelben, pont a nővel szemben. Ahogy lopva a szemébe nézett arra gondolt, hogy nem is olyan rossz vele lenni… De aztán a nő megszólalt, és az „álomkép" szétfoszlott. Valami párizsi divatszalonról zagyvált, és Piton azt sem tudta, mik azok a „csuda édi táskácskák".

Igazából legtöbbször csak hallgattak, de ha a nő mégis megszólalt, akkor valami égbekiáltóan nagy hülyeséget mondott. A férfiak többsége, ezzel nem foglalkozott, mert a látvány, amit Leonora nyújtott önmagában lefoglalta az agyuk nagyobb részét, így gyakorlatilag meg sem hallották, amiket locsog. Nos, vannak nők, akiket nem az eszükért szeretnek. Leonora azonban nem volt buta, csak úgy tett, mintha. Rájött ugyanis arra, hogy a pasik megijednek, ha egy nőnek van agya, de ha megjátsszák a gyámoltalan butácska szépséget, akkor elhalmozzák szeretettel, ajándékokkal, és óvják mindentől.

Az utóbbi kényelmesebb életformának ígérkezett, mint a magány.

Piton is próbálta kikapcsolni az agyát, hogy ne nevessen fel hangosan saját magán, amiért ilyen képtelen helyzetben üldögél. Fogalma sem volt miről beszélnek, és a bor egyre csak fogyott. Valószínű ez tompította annyira az érzékeit, hogy csak tíz perc után jött rá… Valaki az ajtót veri. A nő már előbb is hallotta, de egy sztori közepén tartott, így szimplán nem törődött az ütemes zajra.

Félig örömmel, félig haraggal ment az ajtóhoz. A mai napon Frost is éppen elég neki, senki másra ne vágyott, ugyanakkor örült, hogy kicsit megszabadulhat tőle. Az ötpercenkénti mosdóba rohangálás nem tűnt túl célravezetőnek.

Amíg nagy erővel feltépte ajtaját, addig a nő, szépen a másik szobából hallgatózott, amivel Piton tisztában volt.

– Ki halt meg? – kiabálta kifelé.  
– Senki – válaszolta ijedten a lány.  
– Granger, már vagy tíz perce veri az ajtót, fel sem merült magában, hogy nem óhajtom kinyitni? – kérdezte kezeit karba fonva.  
– De, beszélnünk kell! – közölte a lány és megpróbált berobogni a szobába, de Piton elé állt.  
– Nem alkalmas – felelte szűkszavúan a férfi.  
– De jobb, ha tudja, hogy…  
– Ráér holnap is tudnom+ – szemei villantak egyet.  
– Kérem, Perselus – nevének hallatán, a férfin végigment egy kellemes borzongás, de akkor sem engedhette be a lányt.  
– Holnap, Granger! – És már csukta volna be az ajtót, de a lány odarakta a lábát.  
– Azonnal vegye el onnan a lábát – mordult rá a férfi.  
– Két diákja büntetését kell … Ez nem is érdekes… Tudom kinek írta a verset! – A szavak nem várt hatást eredményeztek.

Piton berántotta az ajtón, magáról megfeledkezve, és az arcába sziszegte.

– Már mondtam, Granger, hogy felejtse ezt el! – Ebben a pillanatban tűnt fel Leonora, és érdeklődve figyelte a jelenetet.  
– Zavarok esetleg? – kérdezte, és csábító pózt vett fel az ajtófélfának dőlve.  
– Miss. Granger, már megy – jelentette kis a professzor, és kissé a nyitva hagyott ajtó felé lökte.  
– Viszlát, kisasszony – mondta Leonora, és rámosolygott, de a mosoly mögött gyilkos indulatok voltak.

Frost nem látott semmi mást az előbbi dologból, csak azt, hogy Piton mindkét keze a lányon van, és arcuk már majdnem összeér. Ha kicsit tovább hagyja őket egyedül, még a végén egymásnak esnek.

_– Túl veszélyes ez a lány, de én le fogom állítani! – Megfordult és kissé eltúlzott csípőmozgást végezve visszament a kandallóhoz._

Hermione dermedten állt a csukott ajtóval szemben. Most az sem zavarta, hogy egy elég népes patkánycsalád futott el mellette. Ketten együtt, egy szobában, egész este. Ez nem esett neki jól, de nem értette miért. Szinte kómás állapotban haladt végig a folyosókon, közben még a pálcáját sem gyújtotta meg. Ösztönösen tudta merre menjen a lakrészéhez, ahol a rettentő nagy magánya várta. Motoszkálások suttogások vették körül, néhány ébren maradt kép beszélgetése. És egy dal. Nem is figyelt rá egy darabig, de a szavak erőszakosan behatoltak elméjébe.

– Lumus – suttogta.

– Old el azt a pálcát! – szóltak rá többen is, de ő nem tette.

Ez egyik festményben volt valami szokatlan. Pontosan emlékezett rá, hogy a szobája melletti képen csak egy üres tájkép van, most viszont egy fiatal lány állt a közepén egy fának támaszkodva. Szépsége átsugárzott a vásznon. Pár pillanat múlva rájött kit lát a festett tájon.

Audrey Bennett egyike volt azon boszorkányoknak, akiket a szívük vitt a halálba. Ez egy amolyan ősi átok féle, de nem szükséges ráolvasni senkire. A hajlamot, hogy ez által halljunk meg, mindenki magában hordozza. Nem ivott mérget, nem ugrott ki sehonnan. Egyszerűen meghasadt a szíve. Fiatal és szép lány volt, évtizedekkel ezelőtt halt meg. Az este azért volt különös, mert, azóta sem tudta senki, kiért dobta el az életét. Az ilyen halálesetek után általában kiderül, hogy elhagyták a nőket, vagy valami hasonló, de ebben az esetben nem ez történt. Soha nem volt férfi az életében és senki nem tudott róla, hogy valaha is érdekelte volna bárki.  
Egy nap holtan találták prefektusi szobájában és nem derült fény történetére.

A lány énekelt. Hermione úgy érezte neki, valami céllal, de akárhogy hallgatta a dalt nem jött rá. Álmos volt fáradt, zavarodott. Az ágyába vágyott. De álmában is csak a lány látta, ahogy énekelt. Az ágyában fekve halkan elkezdte vele énekelni a dallamot…

… _Vihar készül érzem, mégse bújhatok el, végig kell most élnem rettegő szívvel.  
Ártatlan bűnökért miért súlyt az ég, vihar készül érzem, bárcsak elbújhatnék,  
Titkok nélkül éltem, mégis titokban nem gyanítottam én sem, ha bármit titkoltam,  
Tudatlan titkokért miért súlyt az ég, máglyán kell most égnem bárcsak eltűnhetnék_

Az ember azt hiszi, szerethet, de vihart arat, aki szelet vet, miért bűn ami egy gyereknek vonzó  
Én még sose csalódtam az istenben, bár az is igaz, hogy nem ismertem  
Se istent se embert, ha szerelemről volt szó

Ártatlan bűnökért miért súlyt az ég, máglyán kell most égnem, bárcsak eltűnhetnék.

Az ember azt hiszi, szerethet, de vihart arat aki szelet vet, miért bűn ami egy gyereknek vonzó, én még sose csalódtam az istenben, bár az is igaz, hogy nem ismertem se istent se embert, ha szerelemről volt szó…  
… ártatlan bűnökért én bármikor bűnhődnék. Végig kellett élnem, újjá születnék…

(Kozma Orsi – Ártatlan bűnök)

Mosolyogva ült fel ágyában, pedig ijed volt. Nagyon megijedt az igazságtól. SZERELMES illetve kezd az lenni.

– _De miért pont Pitonba? Azt hiszem ez egy feladat, nekem kell értelmet adnom az életének. Jaj, ez rettentő nyálasan hangzik. Az igazság az, hogy sexi, és okos, és vicces, még ha olyan fekete a humora, akkor is. És olyan… Pitonos. Minden jó benne, még az is, ami rossz – a végét már nevetve kiabálta.  
– Csak azt nem tudom ezt, hogy adom be neki. Álljak elé, és közöljem. Piton professzor azt hiszem magába zúgtam, mit szólna, ha járnánk? – a gondolatra, hogy ezt tegye még jobban kellett nevetnie._

Amikor Hermione hajnali kettőkor ezzel az érzéssel felébredt, Piton éppen akkor tessékelte ki az ajtaján Leonorát. Mindketten diadalmas mosollyal az arcukon készültek a saját ágyukba. Azt hitték tettek bármit is, igazából mindketten azt tették, amit a másik akart. Furcsa ez így, de ilyen, amikor mindketten használni akarják a másikat.

– Mit akarhatott a kolléganőd? – kérdezte Leonora a haját csavargatva.

– Semmit, soha nem mond semmi értelmeset. – Kijelentésére komolyan várta, hogy rászakadjon az ég, mivel ez teljeséggel elképzelhetetlen volt. Hermione minden volt, csak nem buta.  
– Butácska kislány… Úgy látom, érdeklődik utánad. – Arra a dologra terelte a beszélgetést, ami őt érdekelte. Leonora csupán azt akarta tudni van –e esélye a lánynak.  
– Granger magánélete katasztrofális… És egyáltalán nem vágyok rá, hogy részt vegyek benne – közölte Piton. Valahogy furcsa érzése támadt, miközben ezt mondta, de egy újabb pohár borral elnyomta magában.

Hermione reggel már meg sem lepődött, hogy nem tud a helyére ülni. Leonora reggel kissé „kopottabb" fényében tündökölt az esti kimaradás miatt. Hermione gyűlölködő pillantásokat küldött felé titokban, de nem akartak kígyók kinőni a fejéből, hogy megfojtsák. Az egyik ilyen pillantást Piton is elkapta és szemöldökét felhúzva értetlenkedett. A lány elpirulva lehajtotta a fejét. Gyorsan belapátolta müzlijét, és elhagyta az asztaltársaságot.

A bagolyházba sietett, hogy elküldjön egy levelet. Vagyis a **levelet**. Ronnak és Kellynek válaszolt. Nehéz szívvel, de felkötözte a választ egy iskolai bagoly lábára, és útnak indította. Hosszasan nézett utána.

A bájitalok nagy mestere, tudni akarta, miért van a kollegina olyan harapós kedvében. Nem rá nézett olyan csúnyán, ezt pontosan tudta, de szöget ütöttek a fejében Leonora tegnapi szavai. Mi van, ha tényleg érdeklődik utána. Ennek kiderítése okán ment a lány után. Egy egyszerű tájoló bűbájjal a nyomára akadt. Még örült is, hogy a bagolyházban van, mivel arrafelé kevés ember kószál, maguk lehetnek.

Lépteit nem lehetett hallani a lépcsőfokokon, éppen ezért, amikor megszólította a lány – aki még mindig az ablakon nézett kifelé –, olyat sikított, hogy a madarak némelyike ténylegesen összeszarta magát. Piton érdekes táncot lejtett, hogy elkerülje a felé repülő fehér bombákat.

– Ez igazán érdekes volt professzor – jegyezte meg somolyogva a lány, de Piton gyilkos pillantása elvette a kedvét a mosolygástól.  
– Mi volt olyan halálosan fontos tegnap, hogy majdnem rám törte az ajtót? – kérdezte a férfi, ezzel a közepébe vágva.  
– Csak két diákjának büntetése ügyében akartam kikérni a véleményét és…  
– És? A vers miatt, amit elfelejt szépen, mert most már felejtés átkot küldök magára! – fenyegette a férfi.  
– Már nem érdekel a vers – válaszolt őszintén a lány, és újra az ablak felé fordult. Piton összevonta a szemöldökét, lassan már semmit sem értett.  
– Egyébként mit csinál itt? – terelte el a témát a férfi.  
– Meg fog lepődni levelet küldtem –gúnyolódott a lány.  
– Felteszem Weasleynek – közölte a tanár.  
– Honnan tudja? – kerekedett el a szeme a lánynak.  
– A múltkor nem válaszolt nekik, a feltett kérdésre, gondolom, ezt, azóta sem tette meg. Ahogy ismerem levélben közölte a válaszát, hogy elkerülje a személyes találkozás okozta kellemetlen szituációt – fejtette ki nagy vonalakban a bájitalkészítő.  
– Túl kiismerhető vagyok – állapította meg keserűen a lány.  
– Igen… Ámbár, a mai reggelinél tanúsított viselkedése, merőben szokatlan volt. – Szavaival máris elindította a lavinát.  
– Nem magára néztem úgy, hanem arra a nyafka kis nő… Illetve… – A lány a szája elé tapasztotta a kezét, és legszívesebben elrohant volna.

Még fél nap sem telt el azóta, hogy rájött nem közömbös számára a férfi, és máris elmondja neki. Tök idiótán érezte magát.

– Tisztában vagyok vele, kire nézett úgy – mondta Piton.  
– A kérdésem az, hogy miért Miss. Granger – nemtörődöm színtelen hangja felnyomta a lányban a pumpát és a férfi számára teljesen érthetetlen okból kitört.  
– Nehogy azt higgye, hogy a tegnap este miatt. Nem vagyok féltékeny, mert ahhoz legalább kicsit is kedvelnem kéne magát! – vágta oda és felhúzta kis fitos orrát.  
– Granger kicsit sokat enged meg magának. Ha annyira nem féltékeny, akkor miért éppen ma kezdte el utálni a vendégünket, és nem tegnap? Tudja hihetetlenül rosszul hazudik – mondta neki, és gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
– Ne magyarázzon! Nekem is van valakim, úgyhogy nem kell féltékenykednem – hazudta, és érezte, hogy ez gyenge volt.  
– Valóban, ez örvendetes, bizonyára… – felelte a férfi, de pontosan tudta, hogy a lány lódít.  
– Ha megbocsát, dolgom van, Perselus – közölte és elindult a lépcső felé.  
– Kellemes napot, Granger – morogta Piton, a mai öröme már megvolt.  
– Hermione – suttogta halkan a lány.  
Piton utána lépett, és maga felé fordította.  
– Hogy mondta? – kérdezte, és fekete pillantását a barna őzike szemekbe fúrta.  
– Azt mondtam, Hermione. Ha én megteszem azt a csekélységet, hogy a keresztnevén szólítom, akkor esetleg viszonozhat…  
– Majd a hódolója hívja a keresztnevén! – vágott a szavába élesen a férfi.

A lány kicsit elfordította a fejét, és úgy lehelte bele a levegőbe.

– Igen, majd ő megteszi nekem. – Szavai olyan szánalomra méltóan szomorúak voltak, hogy bárki megsajnálta volna, kivéve Pitont.

Elengedte a karját, és útjára engedte, de a lány ahelyett, hogy ment volna, csak állt ott, és a férfi arcát kutatta. Egy perces csönd után Piton nem bírta tovább, és rászólt.

– Akar még valamit, Granger? – az utolsó szót direkt kihangsúlyozta.  
– Tetszik magának? – Érezte, hogy ez szörnyen árulkodó volt, de az agya egyre csak azt mondogatta neki, hogy tudni kell.  
– Ha, Mrs. Frostra gondol, bár nincs hozzá köze, de igen… Nagyon megnyerő jelenség. Bárkinek tetszene – felelte a férfi.  
– Persze – suttogta a lány, és elindult a lépcsőn lefelé, immár nem akart beszélgetni.

Piton továbbra is fent állt a bagolyház bejáratánál, és csak nézte a lassan ballagó Hermionét. Érezte tudta, hogy elárulta magát a lány neki, de nem akarta elhinni azt, amire rájött. Nem bírta elhinni. Pont ő, és pont őt? Nem lehet!


	11. Chapter 11

11. fejezet

Az életben sok olyan dolog van, aminek a miértjén jobb, ha nem gondolkozunk, mert megfejteni lehetetlen.(Nem állítom, hogy nem tévedek, de szerintem így van) Ilyen például, a következő fejtegetésem is:

A nőknek általában olyan férfi „kell", akiért a többiek is megvesznek. Nem valljuk be magunknak, de imádjuk, ha a környezetünk irigykedik ránk ilyen szempontból. Ha valakinek ilyen párja van, rengeteg előnyt jelenthet számára. Vacsora meghívások, minden estélyen részt vehet, és persze a sok társadalmi esemény, ami még van, de most nem jut eszembe. A lényeg, hogy az irigykedők égnek a vágytól, hogy lássák őket együtt, mert ilyenkor lehetőség van rá, hogy Mr. Tökélyben hibát keressenek. Rendszerint nincs hibája, mert minden porcikája tökéletes, és olyan jellemvonássokkal bír, ami még a férfiakat is irigykedésre sarkalja. Bár igaz, hogy a nők a másik nőre féltékenyek, de most nem akarok összezavarni senkit.

A fájdalmas igazság az, hogy Mr. Tökély korlátozott példányszámban van „legyártva", így egy ilyen férfira minimum hét nő jut… De legalább kettő.

Ha harc, hát legyen harc elvén Leonora támadásba lendült. Hermione nem volt ellenfél a szemében, és ha őszinték akarunk lenni, nem is lehetne az. Érettebb volt, kifinomultabb, és testileg is vonzóbb, ügyesebben domborította ki azt, amit kell. Hermione csupán észbeli képességeivel tudta volna elnyomni. De ugyan milyen férfit érdekel, mi van a nők fejében, ha úgy néznek ki, mint Miss. Frost?

Piton talán észre sem vette a griffendéles lányt, ha már az első óráján ki nem derül milyen „undorítóan" okos. Sokszor gondolt arra, hogy az élet igazságtalan. Amíg a lány nagyon tudott, és ezt nem is rejtette véka alá, addig, saját egekig magasztalt házában egyesek szégyenletesen kevés észt birtokoltak. Ez egy olyan dolog volt, amit soha nem volt hajlandó nyíltan beismerni. Helyette inkább a griffendéleseket szapulta, leginkább Neville-t, akit olyan könnyedén hülyézet le, holott tudta, hogy a fiúnak minden tehetsége megvan a tantárgyhoz (lásd Gyógynövénytan), de ez ő megfélemlítős és egyáltalán nem célravezető tanítási módszere miatt mindig leblokkolt.

Hermione ez ilyen ellentmondásos viselkedését nem tudta hova tenni. Mindazon által az elmúlt egy hétben, amíg módszeresen kerülte letisztázta magában a dolgot. Keresve sem találhatna magának megfelelőbb intellektuálisan is hozzáillő párt. Van egy kis korkülönbség, és egy csekély nézeteltérés az SVK állással kapcsolatban, de Hermione úgy ítélte meg, ezek mind áthidalható problémák.

Perselus Piton a Mardekár ház feje, a szuper pasi rettegve várta a percet, amikor az egykori oly szertelen diáklánya elé áll, és bevallja neki, amit ilyenkor kell. A bagolyházas dolog óta, biztosan tudta, hogy Granger erősen vonzódik hozzá, és bár őt sem hagyta annyira hidegen a lány, az állás, amire évek óta várt jobban érdekelte, holmi kaland lehetősége.

A lány magában, majd félhangosan motyogva járkált a kastélykertben, minden bátorságát összegyűjtve.

– _Hermione, bátor vagy! Hermione, erős vagy! Jaj, Hermione, fuss el, ott jön! – De a lába nem vitték dermedten állt, ott, akár egy balek. _  
– Mondott valamit, Granger kisasszony? – kérdezte Piton, de a lány csak állt és nézett rá. Hallgatása kezdett nevetséges lenni, így nagy nehezen összeszedte magát.  
– Csak azt, hogy én azt hiszem… Talán… Vagyis tudom… Mert. – Hát annyira mégsem tudta összeszedni magát.  
– Remélhetőleg a tanév végéig befejezi a mondatot, vagy a fél év leteltéig – közölte maró gúnnyal a férfi.  
– Még mindig itt tart? Nem adom az állásom, nem is értem, hogy tudtam megkedvelni, amikor ilyen… Ilyen…  
– Megkedvelt? Ez kedves, bár én nem viszonozhatom ezt a nemes gesztust. – Piton meg akarta bántani a lányt, mert nem igazán tudott mit kezdeni a vallomással, hát, ha még az eredetit halotta volna.

Hermione fújtatott egyet, és otthagyta. Perselus egy percig állt még ott, aztán elindult Roxmortsba, hogy szokásos bájital-hozzávalóit begyűjtse.

Nem is sejtették, hogy valaki figyelte őket, és bár nem hallott mindent, azért az elég volt neki, hogy felingerelje. Gyors léptekkel a szobájába sietett, és megbűvölt medalionja segítségével kapcsolatba lépett legfőbb szövetségesével.

– Az a kis liba az utamban áll, nem is értem mit eszik rajta Piton! – dühöngött a nő.  
– Nyugalom, ahogy elmondtad, nem lehet ellenfél számodra – felelte a másik fél.  
– De anya! Hogy vegyem rá Perselust, hogy elvegyen, ha ez a kis koszlott liba itt sertepeltél? – nyafogott a nő.  
– Szedd össze magad, Leonora! Szükségünk van a pénzre! Használd a tested, ahogy szoktad! Temérdek adósságunk van, és a határidő vészesen közeleg! – figyelmeztette az anyja.  
– Tudom, de nincs könnyű dolgom. Piton olyan akár, egy jéghegy megközelíthetetlen – sóhajtott egy nagyot Miss. Frost.  
– El kell vetetned magad és kész, nincs más megoldás! – rikácsolt az anyja.  
– Tudom, de előbb eltakarítom az útból a kis békát… Várj csak hallottam valamit! – ugrott fel hirtelen. Ahogy az ajtajához közeledett, akkor vette csak észre, hogy nem csukta be rendesen.

Hermione éppen a szobája felé tartott, amikor hangokat halott. Kíváncsisága győzött, és elindult a hangok irányába, pedig tudta, ha valaki hallgatózik arra mindig ráfázik.

Riadtan hátrált az ajtótól, de már késő volt. Leonora irtózatosan mérgesen lépett ki a szobából. Hermione tudta, hogy most nincs értelem bedobni, az „én csak éppen erre jártam" dumát. Arra viszont nem számított, ami, azután következett, hogy lebukott.

– Ide figyelj, te kis nyafka cafat, ha bármit is hallottál, ajánlom, felejtsd el! – fenyegette meg a lány. Hermione eltaszította magától a nőt, aki eddig a ruháját markolászta.  
– Azt hiszem, itt nem én vagyok a cafat. Egyébként, ez a kis beszélgetés talán érdekelné Pitont is – villantotta meg gúnyosan fogsorát a lány.  
– Ha szólni mersz neki, kicsinállak – suttogta a nő.  
– Igazán, és mégis mivel, lefúj Gucci parfümmel? – gúnyolódott tovább a lány.

Leonora a mindenre elszántak tekintetével mérte végig ellenfelét, és harisnyatartójából előkapott, egy pici, de annál élesebb tőrt. Egyenesen a lány torkának nyomta, így próbálva jobb belátásra bírni. Hermione kapkodva vette a levegőt, másodszor került ilyen helyzetbe, amikor valaki a nyaka közelében nem jóindulatúan matatott ( lásd Görög). Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve erőteljesen rátaposott, a nő lábfejére, és még jól rá is nehezedett. Leonora, kényes nyávogása az egész folyosón hallatszott. Hermione nem tudta, hova érdemesebb menni, az igazgatóhoz, vagy valakihez, aki megvédi. Nem igazán volt választása, mivel a folyosó végén a lépcső, a kastélykertbe vezetett. Nagyon gyorsan szaladt, amin meg is lepődött, de most nem állt le ezen elmélkedni. Riadt futása egy ütközéssel ért véget.

Piton fáradtan baktatott vissza az iskolába. Még csak félúton járt, amikor rájött, hogy nem vitt magával pénzt. Még a csillagokat is leszidta volna az égről – már ha este lenne – olyan mérges volt. Imádkozott, hogy senkivel ne fusson össze, mert az ebben a percben nem éli túl a találkozást.

– Granger! – üvöltötte le a lány fejét.  
– Piton professzor, hála az égnek, hogy maga az! – Örömében, már majdnem megölelte.  
– Örülök, hogy örül, de ha még egyszer nekem jön, akkor…  
– Leonora, meg akar ölni! – hadarta el gyorsan a lány.  
– Miért talán őt is rendszeresen feldönti? – Jött az epés kérdés.  
– Nem. – fújtatott egyet bosszúsan.  
– Kihallgattam és… Megtudtam, hogy…  
– Enyje, Granger, a hallgatózás nem illik magához – korholta meg.  
– Befejezhetném? – nézett szúrós szemekkel a férfira.  
– Csak tessék, tartson csak fel nyugodtan, már úgysem számít – felelte Piton.  
– Szóval Miss. Frostnak és az anyjának adóságaik vannak, amit úgy kívánnak kifizetni, hogy ráveszik magát, vegye el Leonorat – közölte a „nagy" igazságot a férfival, és önelégülten várta a reakciót, de az váratott magára.

Piton szótlanul fürkészte a lány arcát, majd észrevétlenül belépett annak fejébe. Az elé táruló emlékképek egyértelműen beigazolták eddigi sejtését, no és alátámasztották, azt, amit a lány mondott. Mégis, mikor elmondta volna a végkövetkeztetését, meglátta, hogy Leonora végre rájött hol keresse az áruló lányt.

– Granger kisasszony, nevetségesen viselkedik. Azt hittem felnőtt, és megkomolyodott, de még mindig a kis álomvilágában él – közölte a férfi, és remélte a lány veszi a lapot, de nem vette.  
– Igazat mondtam, az a nő, csak kihasználja!  
– Valóban kedvesem? A dajkameséket tartsa meg másnak. Perselus ez a kis liba rám támadott, és azzal fenyegetett meg, hogy mindenféle hazugságokat fog mondani neked, ha nem megyek el innen. Azt hiszem szerelmes beléd – nyafogta a nő, és oltalmat keresett, a férfi vállaira borulva.  
– Na és aztán, ha szeretem? De maguk őrültek, egymásnak valók! Tudja mit, Piton, végeztem magával, soha, de soha nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen ostoba! – Hiába próbálta visszatartani a könnyeit, mégis elsírta magát a végére.

A férfi egy szót sem szólt, végig akarta játszani a játszmát. Leonorat, akinek szemében még mindig égett a gyűlöletes tűz, a pince felé terelgette.  
Bort töltött maguknak, és kezdetét vehette az utolsó felvonás. A nő érezte, hogy vékony kötélen táncolt, így mindent bedobott. Szó szerint ráugrott a férfira, aki bár tisztában volt vele mire megy ki a játék, mégis hagyta magát. Úgy gondolta ezzel a tettével tudja a legjobban megbosszulni egykori sérelmét, na és a mostanit…


	12. Chapter 12

12. fejezet

A búskomorság nagyon fájó tud lenni. Ez is a szívet szaggató szerelmi bánat egyik formája. De Hermione még nem ért el ebbe a szakaszba. Őt még a mindent elsöprő gyűlöletes düh vezérelte, ami nem a legjobb tanácsadó. De ilyen, amikor érzelmeink „pókhálója" körülfon, és nem tudunk szabadulni. Vergődünk, és vergődünk, míg végül feladjuk, de vannak, akik nem ezt teszik. Vannak, akik nem akarnak beletörődni, pontosan ezért olyan dühös Hermione is. Belátta, hogy vesztett, de nem adja fel, nem akarja, hogy még jobban megalázzák. „ollót" ragad a kezébe, és szétszaggatja a saját pókhálóját.  
A menekülést választja. Sokak szemében ez a feladást jelenti, de mégsem az. Hiszen fiatal, és egyáltalán nem éri meg gyötörnie magát valakiért, aki erre nem érdemes. Rekord sebességgel pakolt a bőröndjébe, ezer és ezer szitkot mormolva könnyei között.

_ Szemét, utolsó mocsok mindkettő! Megérdemlik egymást! Annyira, de annyira ostoba vagyok, hogy az már nevetséges – _morogta magának.

Kissé gyáván, csak egy levelet hagyott az igazgatónak, amelyben mindent leírt… majdnem mindent. Pitonnak is hagyott egy levelet, nem bírta megállni.

Leonora, egy szexistennő minden fortélyát eltanulhatta valahol, mert őrületes figurákat mutatott Pitonnak. A férfi rendkívül élvezte a szeretkezést ezzel a gyönyörű nővel, és csupán az aktus utáni kitálalás tudta nagyobb élvezettel eltölteni. A több órás hancúrozás után, borral kínálta a kiszáradt torkú nőt. Leonora mohon itta ki az utolsó cseppig, észre sem vette, hogy a bor nemes zamata mellett, egy más különös íz is szétterjed a szájában.  
Piton mosolya egyre szélesebb lett, ahogy nézte a gyanútlan nőt. Érezte, hogy ezt a pillanatot sosem felejti el.

– Azt hiszem, ideje lenne beszélni a terveidről – vágott bele Piton kertelés nélkül.  
– Rendben – felelte álmatag gépies hangon a nő.  
– Azt akarod, hogy elvegyelek? – kérdezte tőle, és minden egyes szóra erősen koncentrált, amit a nő mondott.  
– Igen Piton, azt akarom – jött a válasz.  
– Miért, gondolom, van valami felettébb különös oka – gúnyolódott a férfi.  
– Évek óta nagy adósságokat halmoztunk fel – felelte Leonora.  
– Nagyon érdekes – sziszegte a férfi, bár a nő nem jelentett ne semmit, és régóta sejtette a dolgot, azért még most is bántotta a büszkeségét.

Több kérdést nem tett fel neki, nem érdekelte a dolog többet. Fél óra múlva a nő feje kitisztult, és mint az ilyen estekben lenni szokott, rájött, mi történt. Nem mert Pitonra nézni, csupán összeszedte a ruháit, és szégyenkezve elment. A szobájában az előbbi hölgy példáját követve villámgyorsan összepakolt és távozott.

A férfi örömmámorban úszott, miközben a maradék bort iszogatta. Rengeteg kérdése lett volna még, ha jobban belegondol, de nem is voltak már olyan fontosak. Nem alázta meg eléggé a nőt, de ez is megtette. Voltak még tervei, gondolta névtelenül beírhatna a Szombati Boszorkány c. magazinba, és kitálalhatna. Az ilyenek mindig ráharapnak a pletykákra.

Hermione lekicsinyítette bőröndjeit, és a talárja zsebébe rejtette. Észrevétlenül hagyta el a kastélyt, senkivel nem találkozott össze. Roxmortsig gyalogolt, onnan egyenesen Londonba hoppanált, a régi lakásába. Még mindig úgy gondolt rá, mint a szülei egykori otthonára, de mostantól ő egyedül fog megint ott lakni.  
Radikális változásokat akart, és minthogy a nők egyetlen módon tudják igazán leküzdeni a bánatukat… elment vásárolni. Egy vagonnyi új ruhát vett magának, könyveket, cipőket, és még egy csomó dolgot. Az otthonáról sem feledkezett meg. Rendelt pár új fotelt, kanapét, és szekrényeket.  
A hétvégére fiatalos, és otthonos lesz a lakása, ha lesz ereje megcsinálni.

Dumbledore professzor a reggeli alatt rendkívül szótlan és komor volt. Piton úgyszintén, bár ez tőle megszokott volt. Hermione széke üresen várta gazdáját, de a lány nem jött. Piton tudta, hogy miért, illetve azt hitte azért, mert duzzog, de ez nem így volt. Albus már korán reggel értesült a távozásáról, hála az iskolában található rengeteg festménynek köszönhetően, no legfőképpen a lány folyosójának falán található éneklő lánynak mondott köszönetet. Este már nem akarta zavarni, de reggel azonnal szólt, hogy a tanárnő bőröndökkel távozott. Nos, igen Hermione csak a folyosón varázsolta őket apróra.

A borús hangulatú reggeli után utasította kollégáit, hogy mindannyian fáradjanak vele a tanáriba. Aztán felszólalt.

– Kedves diákok… – A hangzavar nem múlt el.  
– CSENDET! – kiáltott rájuk, ezúttal hatásosan.  
– A tanáraitoknak és nekem fontos megbeszélnivalónk van, így az első két órátok elmarad… Amit szerencsétekre nem kell pótolnotok! – A mondat végére örömujjongás keletkezett leginkább a griffendéles asztal felől, akik a dupla bájitaltant passzolhatták le.

Mindannyian távoztak a rejtett folyosón keresztül, és a tanáriban gyűltek össze. Piton nem értette, mi történhetett. Ámbár biztos volt benne, hogy nem lehet nagy a baj, mert az igazgató nem csak a rend tagjaival kívánt beszélni, hanem az egész tanári karral.

– Miss. Grangerrnek is szólni kéne, hogy… – kezdett bele McGalagony, és már ment is a kandallóhoz, de az igazgató megállította.  
– Üljön vissza, McGalagony professzor – közölte Dumbledore.  
– Miss. Granger, már nem tartózkodik az épületben tegnap délután óta. – Homlokát összeráncolta, ahogy zsebében megérintette a leveleket.  
– Szent Merlin, de nincs baja remélem? – Bimba professzor áldott jó szíve azonnal megszólalt.  
– Nem kell nyugtalankodni. A kisasszony nem kívánt többé a Roxfortban tanítani. Az oka ennek csupán szakmai jellegű és nem több. Nem szeretném, ha pletyka lenne belőle, vagy bárki belemagyarázna dolgokat. Granger kisasszony még fiatal, és más céljai vannak az életben, mint nekünk, bár remek munkatárs volt tiszteletben tartom a döntését, és a kérését is éppen ezért…  
– De, igazgató úr, akkor most ki fogja tanítani a sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgyat? – kérdezte sipító hangján Flitwick professzor.  
– Éppen most térnék rá, ha megengedi kolléga. Tehát a tantárgyat én magam fogom átvenni, addig, amíg Piton professzor nem talál maga helyett valakit, aki alkalmas a bájitaltan oktatására. Utána ő veszi át az előbbi tantárgy oktatását.  
– Mellesleg, Miss. Frost is távozott nemrég. Megkért, hogy mentsem ki önök előtt az udvariatlansága miatt, de halaszthatatlanul el kellett utaznia. – Pitonra nézett, de a férfi nem mutatott semmilyen érzelmet.

Mindenki megdöbbent, hiszen nyílt titok volt, hogy Piton soha nem kaphatta meg az állást. Bár a háborúnak vége, és a férfi bebizonyította melyik oldalon áll, azért még mindig eléggé tartózkodóak voltak vele szemben, bár ez inkább elviselhetetlen természetének tudható be. Lassan szedelőzködni kezdtek, maradt még egy kis idejük, amíg az órák ténylegesen el nem kezdődnek.

Piton professzor is indulni készült, de az igazgató megragadta a karját. Egy pillantásából tudta, hogy ők még nem végeztek, így visszaült a helyére.

– Gondolom, azért érdekli miért kapta meg az állást, vagyis miért előlegeztem meg önnek – vetette fel az öreg mágus.  
– Valóban, de reményeim szerint, ezt megosztja velem a megfelelő időben – válaszolta minden gúny nélkül a férfi.  
– Most van itt az ideje. Tudnia kell soha nem gondoltam úgy, hogy nem alkalmas a tanításra. Az ok amiért régen nem kapta meg, ismeretes ön előtt, ne is menjünk bele. Azonban mindig úgy gondoltam, hogy bájital tanárt nehezebb találni, mint SVK oktatót. Miss. Granger jó választás volt, azonban…  
– Meghátrált – fejezete be Piton a mondatot.  
– Úgy van barátom, de ennek komoly oka van. Levélben közölte is velem, de ez nem tartozik önre. De, jobb, ha tudja, hogy az ő kérése is az volt, hogy ön vegye át a helyét. Ennél fogva… Gratulálok, Perselus! – Rázta meg barátian a kezét, de máskor oly fényesen csillogó égkék szemei, most némi szomorúságot tükröztek.  
– Köszönöm, igazgató úr – felelte szűkszavúan a férfi.  
Dumbledore kissé nehézkesen állt fel a székből. Nem a kora inkább az egyre feszülő hólyagja miatt… Túl sok tea reggelihez. Már az ajtónál volt, amikor hirtelen visszafordult, és egy borítékot tett az asztalra.

– Majdnem elfelejtettem ezt, Granger szobájában találtam, önnek szól. – Aztán nagyon gyorsan elment, a folyosón szinte rohant a megkönnyebbülés ígéretét hordozó férfimosdók egyike felé.

Perselus lassú mozdulatokkal elővette pálcáját, és egy Invitoval magához hívta a levelet. Percekig csak forgatta az ujjai között, majd felbontotta.

_Tisztelt Perselus Piton professzor_

Gratulálok!

Legmélyebb tisztelettel: Hermione Granger

Valahogy büszkeség töltötte el, ahogy újra és újra elolvasta a levelet. Nem azért, mert megnyerte a fogadást, és övé lett az állás, hanem mert a lány elérte, hogy némi lelkiismeret furdalása legyen. Egyetlen szóval, mégis oly hatásos módon, hogy még őt is meglepte. Büszke volt Hermione Grangerre.  
A lány akire büszke volt a férfi.

Nos, a lány nem nagyon érezte ezt, pedig talán jobb kedve lett volna. Teljesítette a maga elé tűzött célt. A hétvégére csodás kis lakást kreált magának. Új színek formák, csak ő maradt a régi. Egy hete még volt munkája, ábrándjai reménye… Most egyik sincs.

A sarki fűszeres mellett volt egy újságos bódé, ahol vett egy hirdetési újságot A szülei szerencsére a város olyan részére költöztek annak idején, ahol sok volt a varázsló, a negyed, ahol a lakás állt, kifejezetten nyüzsgött tőlük. Persze a muglik nem sejtettek semmit, mert az igazi városlakó varázslók teljesen beilleszkedtek.  
Az újság első fele nem érdekelte, de egy varázsige elmormolása után feltűnt a lényeg a lapokon. Csupa olyan állás, amit a magafajtának találtak ki. Egy párat bekarikázott, és elhatározta, hogy belevág.  
Az első két helyen megdöbbent a körülményeken, így fenékkel kifelé hátrált az üzletből. A harmadikat már betöltötték, így kissé fájó lábbal a negyedik helyre ment.  
Egy óriási könyváruházhoz vezetett az útja. A tulajdonos egy harmincas évei közepén járó nagyon szimpatikus nő volt.

– Nos, Miss. Granger miben segíthetek? – kérdezte miközben az asszisztens teát töltött nekik.  
– Az állást szeretném megpályázni – felelte a lány határozottan.  
– Nos, igen – motyogta a nő, miközben átfutotta a lány papírjait, amiket megkapott.  
– Valóban eladói munkakörben szeretne dolgozni? – kérdezte kétkedve a nő.  
– Igen, ez talán különös? – kérdezett vissza a fiatal humánerőforrás manager. (munkanélküli)  
– Nézd… Tegezhetlek? – kérdezte a válasz egy bólintás volt.  
– Nézd, Hermione, ezzel a képesítéssel, és hátérrel, ami neked, van tanítanod, kéne inkább, vagy valami, de semmi képpen nem könyveket eladni – fejtette ki az álláspontját a tulaj.  
– De én imádom a könyveket – ellenkezett Hermione nagyon, de nagyon akarta az állást. – És már voltam tanár is…  
– Mit szólnál, ha a gyerekkönyvek osztályának új vezetője lennél. A régi munkatársunk elment szülni, így ott üresedés van, ha szeretnéd én…  
– Megegyeztünk! – vágta rá gyorsan a lány.  
– Remek! – felelte mosolyogva a másik nő.

A többi részletet ebéd közben beszélték meg. Susan Heart egy nagyszívű rendes nő volt. Kvibil volt, de nem bánta, nem érték élete során hátrányos megkülönböztetések. Nagy fantáziát látott a lányban, és örült, hogy felvette. Úgy érezte egy barátot is talált nem csak egy remek munkaerőt, és az ebéd végére kezdte Hermione is így gondolni.


	13. Chapter 13

13. fejezet

Hermione végre elérte a második fázist, ami után az emberek többsége kilábal a szerelmi bánatból, de amíg ez az állapot tart csak egy gyógymód van… Munka, munka hátán.  
A lány is belevetette magát. Mindent megváltoztatott az osztályán. Rendszerezett, rendet rakott, olvasó sarkokat alakított ki, a kicsiknek meseszobát. Teljesen és tökéletesen elégedettek voltak a munkájával, és ő is.  
Bár már csak minden fél órában gondolt a férfira, legalább már nem énekelt magában olyanokat, hogy „A nagy körút estefelé ragyog, jaj de nagyon szerelmes vagyok". Ettől függetlenül szinte teljesen „vak" volt. Pedig a könyvbirodalomba nap, mint nap betévedtek az olyan férfiak, akiknek az érdeklődését felkeltette. Özvegy harmincasok, elváltak, még nőtlenek, suhancok, de a lány senkit nem vett észre. Az idejét olvasással töltötte, ha éppen nem dolgozott. Berendezkedett egy kissé remete életre, de most ez segített rajta.

Pitonon azonban semmi nem segített, még az sem, hogy az utóbbi időben lényegesen mogorvább volt. Már maga Dumbledore professzor is furcsa szemmel kezdte el nézni. Álmában sem gondolta volna senki, hogy a lelkiismerete bántotta, egyre kínzóbban. Sajnos ezen, semmilyen bájital nem segíthetett, sem bűbáj, csupán túl kellett élni. De hogyan, tette fel magának ezerszer a kérdés az elmúlt hónapokban. Azt hitte ő lesz a legboldogabb, hogy végre azt csinálhatja, amit szeretne. Bár még nem vette át a tantárgyat, már a célegyenesben volt. Valami azonban meggátolta, hogy örüljön ennek. Akárhányszor arra gondolt, hogy mindjárt SVK tanár lesz eszébe jutott, hogy milyen áron. Senkinek nem mondta volna el, de azért pontosan tudta milyen tisztességtelen módon takarította el az útból a lányt.

Egyik órája után, amikor levont már vagy hetven pontot a szerencsétlen diákoktól, morogva ült az asztalánál, hogy felírja a tanulók eredményeit. Dumbledore professzor meglepő módon saját maga kereste fel. Általában a kandallón keresztül üzent, vagy küldöd egy baglyot, de ezúttal szemtől szemben kívánt beszélni. A vártalan látogatás meglepte a bájitalok mesterét, mert sejtette, hogy nem baráti csevejre érkezett az öreg mágus.

– Perselus!  
– Albus, meglep, hogy felkeresett. – Szűkszavúsága mögé rejtette aggodalmát.  
– Arra kérném, hogy menjen el Londonba péntek délután… Ss segítsen Remus Lupinnak – közölte a férfival.  
– Segíteni? Nem vagyok hajlandó vele lenni, amikor ő farkas – válaszolta mogorván Piton.  
– Kedves barátom, talán elkerülte a figyelmét, hogy telihold még messze van – mondta az igazgató.  
– Akkor miért kéne pesztrálnom? Van neki felesége! – csattant fel a férfi.  
– minden percét az ifjú Lupin köti le, viszont Remus segítséget kért, tehát menjen és segítsen! – Dumbledore-nak ellentmondást nem tűrő volt a hangja.

Piton még órákig dühöngött. Utálta, hogy csupán egy báb Dumbledore sakktábláján, és ide-oda tologatja. Péntek délutánra sem javult a hangulata.  
Akkor meg majdnem felrobbant, hogy Lupin bútortologatás miatt hívta, meg mindenféle ostobaság vásárláshoz keresett partnert. Azzal magyarázta a dolgot, hogy a kicsinek nem tesz jót a túlzott mágia használat, így nem használhatják a pálcát. De mégsem várhatja el a feleségétől, hogy ő emelgesse a nehéz kanapét. Remusnak az a furcsa kényszerképzete támadt, hogy ideje megbékélniük egymással, és barátokká válni. Piton fogcsikorgatva csinált meg mindent, amit Remus kitalált. Magában a sárga földig leátkozta Albus, és esküt tett rá, hogy ezt kamatostul visszaadja neki, de nem is akárhogyan.  
A kaput az tette be nála, amikor szombat délután Remus gyerekcuccokat kutatott a városban. Pitonnak már nagyon a nyelvén volt, hogy közölje vele, túl sokat költ arra kis „korcsra" de visszafogta magát.  
Az útjuk a Book Empire-be vezetett. Piton nagyon szívesen elkalandozott volna a felnőtt irodalmi polcokhoz, de Lupin nem hagyta. Mániákusan a színes mesekönyvek felé vonszolta. Piton találomra kivett egyet a polcról. „Az én kicsi pónim" c. könyvet nézegette. Mikor elolvasta a tartalmat, majdnem odahányt a bolt közepére.

– Merlinre, meg kéne vakítani azokat, akik megveszik ezt a szemetet! – morogta döbbenten.  
– Mi van nálad? Jaj az én kicsi pónim, ezt kerestem! – örömködöt Lupin, Piton legnagyobb döbbenetére.  
– Azt hittem fiad van – jegyezte meg epésen.  
– Ez nemtől független olvasmány – jelentette kis Remus.  
–Olvasmány? Ez azért túlzás – morogta a férfi, és próbált kicsit szétnézni, hátha talál valami elfogadható minőségű gyerekkönyvet.

Hermione a raktárban volt rengeteg új áru érkezett, és tételesen átvett mindent, a szállító legnagyobb bánatára. De hát rend a lelke mindennek. Éppen egy adag frissen beszerzett könyvet akart berakni a polcokra, amikor egy ismerős bársonyos hangra kapta fel a fejét. Rémületében majdnem sikoltott. Óvatosan kinézett a polc mögül, és megpillantotta, Pitont, és Remust. Hogy ennek mennyi lett volna a valószínűsége, nulla. Soha, de soha nem találkozott volna egy ilyen helyen a férfival, ezt biztosan tudta.

Legnagyobb rémületére a két férfi felé kezdett el haladni. Susan éppen arra járt, és hátulról rátette a kezét a lány vállára.

– Susan, az istenért, ezt ne csináld! – szólt rá a lány.  
– Mit? – kérdezett vissza a nő. Hermionének vészesen fogyott az ideje.  
– Figyelj, nem tudom megmagyarázni, de el kell mennem, majd jövök. Húsz perc kb. – közölte, és már indult volna.  
– Várj már, valami baj van? – érdeklődött Susan.  
– Még nincs baj, de majd lesz. Lefoglalnád azt a két férfit? – Szemeiben látszott a könyörgés.  
– Jó, de hogy csináljam, látszólag nem nagyon szorulnak segítségre – jegyezte meg a mogorva férfira pillantva.

Hermione még takarásban volt, de már csak pár lépés, és szembekerül velük.  
– Kit érdekel, csak csináld! – csattant fel Hermione.  
Még egy lépés… És ott vannak.  
Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve kijjebb gombolta Susan blúzát, és egyenesen eléjük lökte.  
– Jó napot, tudok segíteni? – kérdezte tőlük a nő egy mosoly kíséretében. A két férfi azonban egyenesen azt kezdte el nézni, amire Hermione is számított.  
– Gyerek…Könyvet… Keresünk – mondta szaggatottan Remus.  
– Értem – válaszolta Susan. Alig tudta megállni nevetés nélkül, amint észrevette, hogy Hermione négykézláb mászik a sorok között, mint egy kommandós.

A lány már majdnem megúszta, de aztán feltűnt a minden lében kanál nagymama, aki minden héten bejárt hozzájuk, és Hermionét pécézte ki magának. Jó hangosan ráköszönt, de ez még senkinek nem tűnt fel, mikor Hermione próbálta jelezni, hogy halkabban, a néni jó hangosan megint beszélni kezdett.

– Mit mond kedvesem? Nem hallom – mondta az idős hölgy.  
– Kérem, kicsit halkabban – suttogta a lány.  
– Miss. Granger valami baj van? – kérdezte egy másik eladó is, aki akkor lépett oda hozzájuk.

A szavak pillanatokon belül áthatoltak Piton agyán, és villámgyorsan az idős nő felé kezdett menni. Azonban mire odaért, már csak egy résnyire nyitva hagyott ajtót látott, és két értetlen embert. Susan is gyorsan odament, azt hitte a kis barátnője lebukott. Piton szemöldökét felhúzva fordult felé, és nekiszegezte a kérdést.  
– Van önöknek egy Hermione Granger nevű alkalmazottjuk?  
– Nincs! – vágta rá Susan.  
– De hát nem…? – Szegény Jimmynek alaposan belevágtak a bordáiba könyökkel.  
– Tényleg nincs, arról azért tudnék – mondta még mindig nagyon meggyőzően Susan, de Piton nem hitt neki.

Pontosan tisztában volt vele, hogy a Granger nem egy mindennap előforduló név, és az is rendkívül gyanús, hogy ez pont egy könyvesboltban történt.  
Mikor Hermione végre előmerészkedett Susan egyetlen kézmozdulattal jelezte, hogy azonnal beszélniük kell az irodában. A lány érezte, hogy erre hamarosan sor fog kerülni, hiszen valóban jóban lettek az elmúlt időszak alatt, de nem gondolta, hogy ilyen gyorsan. Még csak négy hónap telt el azóta, hogy gyáván elmenekült a Roxfortból, és máris a nyomára akadtak. Hirtelen arra gondolt, hogy talán az országból kellett volna elmennie.

– Hallgatlak! – mondta Susan és helyet foglalt asztal mögött.  
– Szóval az úgy volt… – kezdte el az egészet a lány. Mire Hermione a végére ért, Susan már majdnem elsírta magát, a szegény kis összetört szívű lány történetén. Hermione azért nem látta ilyen tragikusnak a helyzetét, de nem akarta kizökkenteni a barátnőjét.  
– Amúgy mit akartak? – kérdezte.  
– Gyerekkönyvet… Ja és majdnem lebuktál. Tudni akarta itt dolgozol –e – mondta szemét törölgetve a nő.  
– Remélem azt mondtad, hogy nem! – riadt meg Hermione.  
– Igen azt mondtam nyugi – felelte Susan.

Aha nyugi, Hermione a cenzúrázott előadást nyomta le a barátnőjének. Azt kihagyta, hogy Piton kém volt, így egy olyan laikus személy, mint Susan nem fogja megtéveszteni. De akkor most mit tegyen? Munkahelyet nem akart váltani, de szembenézni sem akart a problémával.

Hetekig, szinte úgy lopódzott ki és be az üzletbe. Teljesen nevetséges volt, ahogy osont a padok és fák között, meg, ahogy mindenféle kerülő úton ment haza. Néha az volt az érzése, hogy mindjárt megáll mellette egy fehér autó, és elszállítják a „divatos kabátban" az elmeosztályra. Susan egy ideig elnézte a lány szánalmas bujkálását, de aztán figyelmeztette, hogy ez így nem lesz jó. A polcok között is úgy mászkált, mint aki azt várja, mikor támadják meg. Végül Hermione is belátta, hogy butaság, amit csinál, hiszen Piton hetek óta nem tűnt fel, és különben is miért érdekelné ő a férfit.

Pont egy olyan napon ütött be a ménkű, amikor már végre megnyugtatta magát. Szombat kora délután jókedvűen lépett ki a napsütésbe. Arcát az ég felé fordította, és mosolygott. Aztán valami eltakarta előle a napot, mikor tekintetét az árnyékot vető jelenség irányba fordította… megdermedt. Egyetlen dolog suhant át az agyán „fuss, azonnal rohanj el".

– Miss. Granger! – üdvözölte Piton. Hermione csak állt, és nem tudott mit mondani, inkább egy nélkül elindult, de a férfi mellészegődött.  
– Engem úgy tájékoztattak, hogy ön nem dolgozik itt – közölte Piton színtelen hangon.  
– Csak vásároltam – vágta rá rögtön Hermione.  
– Granger, hagyja már ezt – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi. Hermione megtorpant.  
– Na jó. Szóval halljam, mit akar? – támadt rá a lány.  
– Gondoltam megkérdezem, hogy van – felelte a férfi higgadtan.  
– Remekül, köszönöm, hogy érdeklődött, viszlát – mondta a lány és átvágott az utca túloldalára.  
– Én is jól vagyok köszönöm kérdését – sziszegte Piton ahogy feltűnt előtte.  
– Ezt hogy csinálta? Tudja mit nem is érdekel. Nem kéne visszamennie az iskolába? Biztos sok dolga van, mint új SVK tanár – duzzogott a lány.  
– Valóban sok a dolgom, de még nem vagyok SKV tanár. Jelenleg Albus tartja az órákat, amíg nem találok a helyemre megfelelő embert – mondta Piton és elállta a lány útját.  
– Értem, a diákok nyílván csalódottak, hogy nemsokára a sötét varázslatok kivédése professzort kell utálniuk, nem pedig a bájitaltant! – vágta oda a lány.  
– Ki mondta, hogy régen szerették? – vágott vissza Piton.  
– Hát…  
– Gondolom, Miss. Frost örül a kinevezésnek – vetette fel a témát a lány.  
– Miss. Frost elutazott – közölte Piton, de semmilyen érzelem nem látszott az arcán.  
– Ha jól sejtem az esküvői előkészületeket szervezi – gúnyolódott, de belül meg zokogott.  
–Úgy vélem igen – válaszolta a férfi. Több se kellett a lánynak megint nekiindult, és ezúttal hajthatatlannak látszott. – Valószínűleg talált valami balekot, aki hajlandó elvenni, miután én elküldtem – vallotta be Perselus.  
Hermione megint megállt, ahogy felfogta a szavak jelentését. Már majdnem ugrálni kezdett örömében, de aztán észhez tért. Piton kihasználta az alkalmat, és megint a lány mellé sétált.  
– Tehát jól gondoltam – elmélkedett hangosan.  
– Micsodát? – kérdezte a lány.  
– A viselkedéséből ítélve, Miss. Frost volt az oka, hogy elment Roxfortból. – Hangja olyan simogatóan bársonyos volt, hogy Hermionének türtőztetnie kellett magát nehogy hozzábújjon.  
– Ez nevetséges! – morogta kissé habozva a lány.  
– Tehát akkor nem szerelmes belém? – tette fel a kérdést a férfi.  
– Micsoda? Én nem, dehogy! Hát, én soha… Én nem! – tiltakozott a lány, bár érezte, hogy nem volt meggyőző.  
– Had idézzem a szavait: „Na és aztán, ha szeretem. De maguk őrültek, egymásnak valók. Tudja mit, Piton végeztem magával, soha, de soha nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen ostoba!" – Hermione szava elállt, ahogy Piton szóról szóra visszaismételte azt, amit akkor kiabált.  
– Az utolsó mondatért ezúton elfogadom a bocsánatkérését – gúnyolódott Piton, de a szája szélén ott bujkált a mosoly.

Közben megérkeztek Hermione lakásához. A lány még mindig nem szólt semmit, bár erre nem is lehetett mit mondani. Ha azt mondja, igen szereti, akkor Piton mondhatja, hogy ő „megmondta". De a hallgatással olyan ostobának érezte magát. Piton várt, aztán úgy érezte jobb, ha ő szólalt meg. Elvégre ő jött el a lányhoz, amit soha nem gondolt volna magáról, de pár hete, amikor felcsillant a remény arra, hogy újra láthatja, nem bírt magával. Eddig türtőztette magát, de nem tovább. Elég időt töltött egyedül, és ha ez a gyönyörű lány kedveli egy kicsit, akkor talán meg tudják beszélni a dolgaikat…

– Kávé – mondta Piton némi torokköszörülés után.  
– Köszönöm már ittam – válaszolta álmatagon a lány.  
– Úgy értem innék egyet, a lakásán – mondta Piton a szemeit forgatva.  
– Hogyne persze, hát akkor jöjjön fel. –Érezte, hogy a térdei remegni kezdtek, Piton felmegy hozzá, és tudja, hogy beleesett. Merlin mi lesz ebből…

Lefőzte a kávét, és kitöltötte a férfinak, aki addig körbejárta a lakást. Határozottan vidámnak és fiatalosnak találta, persze az ő lakosztályához képest bármi az volt. Szótlanul üldögéltek egy darabig, majd Hermione mindenféléről kezdte el faggatni. A tanárokról érdeklődött, meg ilyenek, de a témát hamar kimerítették, lévén Piton nem nagyon foglalkozik a többiek magánéletével. Újabb csönd állt be, és Hermione egyre zavartabb kezdett lenni. Egyfolytában a tanár keskeny száját nézte annyira éhezett egy csókra, hogy szinte már homokot köpött. Piton megelégelte a dolgot, és jó hangosan letette a csészéjét.

– Az ég szerelmére, Granger kisasszony, mondjon már valamit! – parancsolt rá.  
– Szeretem – mondta ki az első dolgot, ami eszébe jutott, aztán, mint aki forró dolgot vett a szájába, gyorsan oda tapasztotta a kezét, és kirohant a konyhába.  
A mosogató fölé görnyedve próbálta visszanyelni a könnyeit. Piton utánament, de a küszöbön megállt, és az ajtófélfának támaszkodott.  
– Megtenné, hogy most elmegy? – könyörgött a lány.  
– Nem. Végre nézzen a szemembe és…  
– És mi? – vágott bele Piton szavába dühösen.– Az elmúlt fél éve arra ment rá, hogy megkeserítse az életem, én mégis valami érthetetlen módon magába szerettem. De nem mondtam el, mert a világ legbunkóbb viselkedését mutatta irányomba, aztán jött az a liba, és szemétséget szemétségre halmozott! – öntötte ki a szívét és már a férfi felé fordult.  
– Te meg erre elszöktél? – Tegezte le a lányt, aki ezt észre sem vette.  
– De hát ezt akarta, az állásom, és hogy én a közelben se legyek – biggyesztette le ajkait.  
– Valóban… De…  
– De?  
– De ez mégsem tesz annyira boldoggá. – Ekkor már olyan közel álltak egymáshoz, hogy Hermione tisztán érezte a férfi fanyar arcszeszének az illatát.  
– Alkut ajánlok – mondta a férfi, és kicsit hátrébb lépett, ezzel szétrombolta a lány éppen összerakott álomképét, mire fújtatott is egyet, amit a férfi magában megmosolygott, de csak magában.  
– Mégpedig? – kérdezett rá a lány, és visszafordult a mosogatóhoz, hogy kivegye a tiszta edényeket.  
– Állást kínálok magának – szólt karba tette kézzel a férfi, a konyhaasztalra felülve, amivel kicsit meglepte Hermionét, mert ilyen laza viselkedést, még nem látott tőle.  
– Igen? – érdeklődött a lány meglepetten.  
– Bájitaltan professzort keresek, valakit, aki ért hozzá – mondta a férfi.  
– És hol itt az alku? – kérdezte Hermione.  
– Ha visszajön és elvállalja, akkor fél év múlva cserélhetünk, persze, ha beválik – mondta sejtelmesen a lánynak.

Hermione ekkor értette meg mit akar mondani ezzel a férfi. Lemond az oly áhított állásáról – persze nem azonnal – ha ő visszamegy. Végül is a csere jó ötletnek tűnt, mert a diákok így mindkét tantárgyból fellélegezhetnek néha. Főleg, ha nem Piton tartja az órákat.

– De ha ez nem felel meg az igényeinek, akkor kitalálhatunk valami…  
– Elfogadom! – vágta rá a lány, és a férfira szegezte örömtől csillogó szemeit.  
– De van egy feltételem – közölte nagy komolyan a lány.  
– És pedig? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.  
– Elfogadom, ha… Most azonnal megcsókol – hadarta el Hermione, mielőtt minden bátorsága elszáll.  
– Egyéb óhaj? – kérdezte Piton, de válaszra már nem maradt idő, mert a szája, már a lány puha ajkával játszott.  
Hermione kezeit a férfi nyaka köré fonta, és levegőt sem véve teljesen beleélte magát a csókba.  
– Most nyári szünet lesz, de utána, vissza kell jönnie. Sőt jobb lenne, ha pár napon belül visszatérne – mondta Piton mikor szétváltak.  
– Még pár dolgot el kell intéznem – mondta nagy zavartan a lány.  
– Akkor nemsokára találkozunk! – Piton már az ajtónál is termett. Mielőtt a lány mondhatott volna bármit is kilépett rajta.


	14. Chapter 14

14. fejezet

Egy csók és más semmi. Vagy mégis, mivel ígéretet tett arra, hogy újra vele lesz, illetve, hogy újra tanítani fog. Hermione kissé szorongva ment be hétfő reggel a munkahelyére. Úgy érezte cserben hagyja barátnőjét, pedig ő az első pertől kezdve jó volt hozzá. Susan figyelmét nem kerülte el a lány furcsa viselkedése, így ebéd közben rákérdezett.

– Hermione, minden rendben? – érdeklődött.  
– Igen csak… – Nem tudta, hogy mondja el.  
– Mi történt? –Susan megrémült egy pillanatra.  
– Szombaton találkoztam Pitonnal – vallotta be.  
– Na, mesélj – nyugodott meg rögtön a nő.  
– Kibékültünk, vagy valami olyasmi… És megcsókolt – mondta, miközben villájával az ételt turkálta, és fel sem nézett tányérjából.  
– De hát ez jó hír, nem? – bátorítóan megszorította kis barátnője kezét.  
– Az, de azt szeretné, ha visszamennék a Roxfortba…  
– És te visszamész – fejezete be helyette Susan a mondatot.  
– Megértelek kicsim. De megéri ez neked? – Rátapintott a lényegre.  
– Igen, azt hiszem igen – válaszolta bátortalanul a lány.

Délután mindenki elbúcsúzott tőle. Nem nagyon érdekelte őket hova megy, hiszen csak pár hónapja állt munkába, egyedül Susannak fájt érte a szíve. Megígértette vele, hogy írni fog, és ha Londonban jár felkeresi.

Hermione este kicsit nehéz szívvel pakolta össze utazóládáját. Két nap múlva indulnia kell. Még csak most költözött vissza, éppen csak elkezdte önálló életét, és máris visszalép a múltba. Még szerencse, hogy Harryéknek egy szót sem szólt az elmúlt hónapokról, nem akart magyarázkodni. Úgy érezte teljes szívéből szereti a férfit, de arra még nem készült fel, hogy ezt másoknak is elmondja. Tisztában volt azzal mi lenne erről a véleményük, hiszen neki magának, sem volt különb annak idején a választottjáról. Bár ő sosem gyűlölte úgy, mint Harry és Ron, azért nem zárta a szívébe. Most viszont két tűz közé került, és még nem akart szembenézni barátai rosszalló pillantásaival, gúnyos megjegyzéseivel.

Dumbledore professzor igen érdekesnek találta az ötletet, amivel Piton elé állt. Végül rábólintott, de alig bírta ki, hogy ne kérdezze meg, miért pont Hermione lett a kiválasztott. A tanári karban természetesen bejelentették, hogy a kisasszony visszatér közéjük, ami óriási lavinát indított el. Mindenki találgatott, fergetegesen ostoba dolgok születtek, míg végül mindenki arra az álláspontra nem jutott, hogy Piton és Hermione bizony szerelmesek. A nagy megállapítás után, Piton egyre nehezebben viselte kollégái jelenlétét. Folyton mosolyogtak rá, és megjegyzéseket tettek, persze olyanokat, hogy azt sem tudta miről van szó. Ilyenkor megforgatta szemét, és magában elkönyvelte, hogy mindenkinek jót fog tenni a nyári pihenés.

Hermione alig bírta kivárni, amíg a vonat megállt. A kocsi már várt rá, ami felvitte a Roxfort - i kastélyhoz. Mire odaért, a lelkesedése elszállt, és remegve ment fel az igazgató irodához. Nagy meglepetésére, csak ők ketten voltak az irodában, ami szokatlan volt, hiszen Albusnál mindig volt valaki.

– Áh, Miss. Granger, örülök, hogy újra látom! – köszöntötte szívéjesen a fiatal boszorkányt.  
– Én is örülök igazgatóúr – felelte a lány.  
– Remélem, ezúttal tovább marad. – Kissé meghökkentette a lányt, hogy a megfutamodására emlékezteti, de nem törődött vele.  
– Nos, igen – felelte határozottan.  
– Piton professzor már nagyon várja kedvesem, bizonyára sok megbeszélnivalójuk van – Dumbledore szándékosan túlzásba esett, kíváncsi volt a lány reakciójára.  
– Ööö… Igen van pár dolog – mondta Hermione, és gyorsan távozott.

Az öreg mágus szakállát simogatva járkálni kezdett a szobában és nevetve a fejét csóválta.  
_– Nem tudom barátom, mit csináltál, de az ifjú hölgy szemmel láthatóan tényleg szerelmes beléd – mondogatta, majd felmarkolt egy kis citromport_.

Piton szorgalmasan és a legnagyobb csendben rendezgette a pergamenjeit íróasztalán, vagyis volt íróasztalán. Hermione halkan bátortalanul kopogott. Még a lába is beleremegett, mikor a férfi kinyitotta az ajtót, bár ez szerencsére nem látszott utazókabátja miatt.  
Sokáig nem került más szóba, csak bájitalok, Piton fel akarta mérni a lány tudását, persze tisztában volt vele, hogy az kifogástalan. A tanár felhívta a figyelmét azokra a „kivételes tehetségű" diákokra, aki esetleg gondot okozhatnak majd. Csak „Longbottomként" emlegette őket, ami megmosolyogtatta a lányt.  
Odaadta az óratervet, és átbeszélték az éves tananyagokat is, különös tekintettel a hetedik évfolyamra. Hermione végig egy nagy gombócot érzett a torkában, próbálta kerülni a férfi pillantását is, amit Piton észre is vett. Kétszer összeért a kezük, és megfigyelte, hogy a lány még a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta. Hízelgett neki, hogy ilyen hatással van a rá, de egy kicsit meg is ijesztette. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy valaki ekkora figyelmet szenteljen neki. Őt magát sem hagyta hidegen az a csók, nem volt fából, de azért még nem szándékozott kiadni magát. A bizalom nem volt erőssége.

– Akkor mindent megbeszéltünk. – Mivel ez nem kérdésként hangzott el nem volt más válasz, mint az igen.

Hermione elköszönt, és visszament a szobájába…

A helyzet eléggé furcsa volt, hiszen a régi lakosztálya az SVK terem mellett volt, a tanteremből is be lehetett menni. Ez eléggé érdekes volt, most, hogy leadta a tantárgyat, de azt azért mégsem kérhette a férfitől, hogy cseréljenek szobát. Na meg nem is igazán kívánt leköltözni a pincébe.

Vacsora után lement kedves barátjához a vadőrlakba, hogy kicsit beszélgessenek, egy gőzölgő tea mellett. Mindenféle témák között csapongtak, szóba került Piton professzor is, amit a lány eléggé furcsállt, de Hagrid nem vette észre magát. Szerinte Piton nagyon jó tanár, és Hermione is meg fogja állni a helyét. Ezek után mindenféle semleges téma következett, mikor Hagrid egyszer csak meglepő kérdést tett fel.

– Kérsz egy kis rumot a teádba? – kérdezte Hagrid, és előkotort egy meglehetősen poros üveget.  
– Rumot? – kérdezet vissza a lány.  
– Nem vagy már gyerek Hermione – felelte jókedvűen az óriás.  
– Már nem – mondta halkan a  
– Egyébként az a hír járja, hogy Piton miatt jöttél vissza – csapott a közepébe a szelíd férfi.

– Hol is van az rum? – tért ki a téma elől a lány, de Hagrid nem hagyta magát. – Hermione, én nem tudom, de valahogy olyan furcsák vagytok ti nekem – játékosan megböködte a lányt.  
– Nem én nem… Ő kért meg, hogy jöjjek vissza, pusztán szakmai okokból – válaszolta félig sem hihetően a lány.  
– Nekem mindegy, tudod, hogy nem vagyok pletykás – hagyta rá végül Hagrid.  
– Igen, tudom – mondta Hermione, és hogy mosolyát elrejtse nagyot kortyolt a rumos teából.  
Hihetetlen gyorsasággal rohanták meg az emlékek, amikor a kedves „vadember" annyiszor segített nekik, mert soha semmit nem tudott magában tartani. Persze önhibáján kívül fecsegett el nekik annyi mindent, de olyan komikus volt mindig, mikor végül rájött, hogy eljárt a szája.  
– No, de azért neked sem ártana egy pár – kezdett megint bele a férfi.  
– Ezt most miért mondod? – kérdezte a lány.  
– A barátaid sorra házasodnak, valahol már a kisbaba is útban van, gondolj csak Harryre, Ginnyre, Ronra, vagy…  
– Értem, de ne aggódj, jó így nekem. – Ezzel lezárta a témát.

Nem mondta el a barátjának, hogy igazából ő sincs teljesen „egyedül". Tudta az az út, amit választott nem könnyű, hiszen nincs is annál nehezebb, mint elérni egy megkeseredett embernél, hogy újra megnyíljon. De nem akart meghátrálni, mert biztos volt benne, hogy sikerül, vagy ezt csak a rum mondatta vele…  
Minden estre, még egy darabig titkolni akarta érzéseit, és ez erős szorongásokkal töltötte el.

Ezen a helyzeten nem sokat javított az imádott férfi felé mutatott magatartása. Piton szépen lassan berendezkedett a pusztán szakmai jellegű beszélgetésekre, már ha egyáltalán összefutottak. A férfi Hermione számára érthetetlen módon szinte soha nem volt ott az étkezéseknél, így az egész szünete abból állt, hogy utána kutatott, de mindezt próbálta nem feltűnő módon csinálni. Már így is kínos volt neki minden pillantás, amit a kollégáktól kapott, főleg, mióta Hagrid – aki nem pletykás – elárulta neki mit is gondolnak róla. Valahogy nem érdekelte volna a dolog, ha nem lett volna igazuk.

Már arra is gondolt, egyik délután, amikor megint a férfit kutatta, csak, hogy pár szót váltsanak, hogy elkéri Harrytől a térképét.

_– Oh, igen, és mit fogok neki mondani. Harry add már kölcsön légy oly' szíves, mert azon akarok kémkedni Piton után, ugyanis úgy belezúgtam, hogy folyton tudnom kell, merre van. Remek, ennyi erővel meg is ölhetem magam, mert ő úgyis kinyír, ha rájön mindenre. – morgolódott, miközben a csillagvizsgáló felé tartott, holott sejtette, a férfi nem lesz ott._

Egy előnye volt annak, hogy ennyit mászkált. Olyan helyekre bukkant, amit előtte még sosem látott, pedig jó néhány rejtett zugot felfedezett barátaival diákként.

Hermionéban egyre inkább felébredt a gyanú, hogy a férfi valószínűleg csak a bájitaltan tudása miatt „csábította" vissza. Mert a társaságát nem kereste, és egyáltalán nem úgy látszott, hogy a jövőben fogja.  
Kétségeit megírta Susannak is, aki türelemre intette. Ezzel nem sokat segített, de próbált türelmes lenni.  
Hogy egy kicsit feloldódjon a szobájában lazított. Bár világos volt mégis gyertyákat gyújtott. Levendula illatú gőzölgő forró fürdőt vett, és csak relaxált. Mikor végzett csak egy burgundi vörös törölközőt csavart maga köré, és a nyári meleg ellen, a hideg kőpadlóra feküdt. Lágy dallamú zenét hallgatott jó hangosan, hogy elterelje gondolatatit, de a szöveg, nem hogy javított, rontott hangulatán. Végül együtt üvöltötte a szöveget az előadóval, ami mintha az ő fejéből pattant volna ki.

_Titkom néma a szélben, édes sóhaj az éjben,  
Mindig így ringass engem, de vágyaim még csak titkok a szélben,  
Arcod perzseli arcom, s egy szellő frissíti fel,  
Olykor elfulló hangom, olyan könnyen árul el,  
Csendes mosolyod kérés, és én bármit adnék,  
Borzong bennem egy érzés, tudom, hogy már csak te vagy elég,  
Titkom néma a szélben édes…_

– Nem halkítaná le? – Dörömbölt valaki erőszakosan az ajtón, de a hangerő miatt, Hermione csak késve hallotta meg.

Riadtan ugrott fel, amikor még erősebb hangnemben ordítottak be neki, és rohant az ajtóhoz. Nagy igyekezetében észre sem vette alulöltözöttségét. Kinyitotta a terem felöli ajtót, és meghökkenve vette észre, hogy Piton támasztja görnyedten az ajtófélfát kezével. Tekintete a termet pásztázta, így nem is vette észre először, hogy már figyelnek rá.

– Tehetek önért valamit? – kérdezte óvatosan a lány.  
– Igen azt kértem, hogy… Halkítsa le a zenét. – Hangja egészen megváltozott a mondat végére, mert addigra már odafordult.  
Alaposan végigmérte a lányt, nem éppen félszegen, ami nem kerülte el Hermione figyelmét sem, és ekkor ráeszmélt…  
– Jaj! – kiáltotta és becsapta az ajtót, pontosabban csak akarta, mert Piton odatette a lábát.  
– Halkítsa le! – utasította megint, mint valami kis csitrit.  
– Jó mindjárt. – mondta kicsit ingerülten a boszorkány, mert már szabadulni akart a kényelmetlen helyzetből.  
– Milyen szemérmes, Granger pedig…  
– Csak egy csók volt érti, nem pedig szex! – közölte sértetten és ezúttal sikerült becsapnia az ajtót.

Dúlva-fúlva ment a zene forrásához, és lehalkította. Legszívesebben megfojtotta volna a férfit, de aztán lenyugodott, végül is, valószínűleg tetszett neki, amit látott. Ez kicsit növelte az egóját.

– Köszönöm! – kiabálta fel Piton, de Hermione nem értette pontosan mit is mondott.  
Újra az ajtóhoz ment, és kilépett rajta, úgy kérdezte meg a férfit.  
– Mit mondott? – kiáltott le neki a lépcsőről.  
– Csak azt, hogy… Köszönöm – felelte, szája sarkán megbújó mosollyal.  
– Valami baja van? – érdeklődött a lány, mert erősen szokatlannak érezte a férfi viselkedését.  
– Ma nem óhajt felöltözni Miss. Granger? – hívta fel a figyelmét a „probléma" forrására.  
– Én… Már itt sem vagyok – mondta a lány, de csak az ajtónak ütközött.  
A szobájában nyitva hagyta az ablakot, hogy egy kis levegő jöjjön be rajta, de a kereszthuzat így bezárta az ajtót.  
– A büdös francba! – káromkodott, ahogy próbálta feszegetni a kilincset.  
– Kifinomult a szókincse – jegyezte meg a férfi gúnyosan.  
– Nem tudok visszamenni a szobámba – közölte vele hasonló stílusban Hermione.  
– Tudja, van egy olyan érdekes fából készült dolog, amit varázspálcának hívunk – mondta a férfi, de azért nagy „hősiesen" elindult felfelé a lépcsőn.  
– Ez gondolom meg fogja lepni, de nincs a törölközőm alatt a pálcám – válaszolta csípőre tett kézzel a lány.  
Piton hirtelen megállt, ahogy elképzelte mi minden más lehet a törölköző alatt, de gondolatait gyorsan elhessegette. Egy hanyag mozdulattal kinyitotta a bajba jutott hölgyikének az ajtót, aki köszönet nélkül kívánt távozni. Éppen elég megalázónak találta már a helyzetet ahhoz, hogy még hálálkodni is kezdjen, de Piton, aki az illemet betéve tudja, másként gondolta.  
– Köszönöm, Perselus – mondta szemét összeszűkítve.  
– Tessék? – értetlenkedett a lány.  
– Ezt kéne mondania – világosította fel.  
– Ja, köszönöm… Piton prof… Perselus. – Nehezen, de azért kinyögte a nevét.  
– Olyan kis liba tud lenni néha – közölte vele Piton, és mielőtt Hermione válaszként visszavághatott volna valami nagyon csúnyát… A férfi gyengéden megcsókolta. Csak egy pillanat volt az egész, aztán szinte belökte a lányt az ajtón.  
– Én… Ez… Én… – habogott Hermione.  
– Megfázol! – Másodszor tegezte le, de a mondatból semmit nem fogott fel a címzett, kezeit ajkaihoz emelte, hogy megérintse a helyet, ahol az előbb a férfit érezhette, és becsukta az ajtót.

Álmodozva nekidőlt, és szíve majdnem kiugrott a helyéről. Annyira akarta a folytatást, és ezt meg is akarta mondani a szerelmének, de hogyan, és mikor… Hirtelen felbátorodott, és még mindig az említett törölközőben feltépte az ajtót, és nagy meglepetésére Piton még mindig ott állt.  
Örömében a karjaiba ugrott, és nem törődve a férfi heves tiltakozásával csókolni kezdte, végül Piton megadta magát, mert hát mit tehet egy férfi, akit így letámadnak. A heves csókcsatában Hermione törölközője lecsúszott a derekára, de mivel olyan erősen Piton mellkasának passzírozta magát, ez nem számított. A férfi próbálta ellökni magukat a korláttól, mert a kisasszony olyan buzgó volt, hogy kétszer majdnem átlökte rajta a kollégát. A helyzet egyre vadabb lett, és a Perselus nem akarta még ezt. Jó, tetszett neki a lány, de lerohanni nem szándékozott, főleg, hogy tudatában volt, nemrég, még más fetrengett az ágyában, amit még meg sem mondott a lánynak. A nagy „lamurt" meg is zavarták…

– Perselus, nem láttad, Miss. Grangert? Hiába kopogtatok az ajtaján, nem válaszol – méltatlankodott az iskola gyógyítója.  
– Nem – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül a férfi, és gyorsan a háta mögé rejtette a lányt, akit széles talárjával eltakart.  
– Akkor tovább keresem – mondta a nő, és eltűnt.  
Hermione kezeit a mellkasa elé rakta, hogy eltakarja melleit, és kislányos zavarban álldogált egyik lábáról a másikra, mikor a férfi megint felé fordult.  
– Mondtam, hogy megfázol – dorgálta meg kicsit.  
– Majd te felmelegítesz – búgta szenvedélytől túlfűtött hangon.  
– Nem, nem foglak, dolgom van, és ahogy halottad neked is lenne – mondta kicsit ingerülten a férfi, az igazság az volt, hogy rettentően zavarta ágaskodó férfiassága, amit a csókok váltottak ki belőle, és már igazán szerette volna megigazítani ott lent a dolgokat, de amíg a lány ott volt mégsem tehette.  
– Oh, hát akkor nem is zavarlak – mondta kicsit duzzogva a lány, és újra visszament a szobájába.  
– Mostantól neked kell a bájitalokat Poppynak főzni, mert te vagy a bájitaltanár. Majd később segítek – mondta búcsúzóul a férfi és maga sem értette miért akarta megenyhíteni a kis boszorkát, ez annyira nem ő volt.

– Tényleg? – csillant fel a szeme a lánynak, és magáról megfeledkezve magához ölelte a férfit.  
Ehhez persze el kellett vennie onnan a kezét, ahol eddig tartotta, így Piton, bár csak egy pillanatra láthatta a formás melleket, ami megint erekciót indított el nála. Sürgősen meg kellett szabadulnia a lánytól.  
– Granger indulj már el végre, mert sosem végzünk a dolgunkkal! Különben is, egy bájitalokkal foglalkozó embernek ennél komolyabbnak kell lennie – gúnyosnak szánta, de nem olyan volt. Minden esetre a lány végre hajlandó volt leszakadni róla.

Felöltözött, és a dolgára indult, Piton pedig morogva folytatta, amit azelőtt csinált.

_Pontosan ezért nem volt soha senkim. Mindenről csak elvonják a figyelmet, és nem hagynak békén. A fenébe, ez a kis nő ráadásul pont az esetem is. Jól vigyázz édes öregem, mert, ha ebbe komolyan belemész, sose szabadulsz – _rótta meg saját magát_._

Nem is tudta mennyire igaza van…


	15. Chapter 15

15. fejezet

Hermione nagyon belevetette magát a munkába, így észre sem vette az idő múlását. Poppy rengeteg bájitalt kért tőle, de ő nem bánta. Csak az az egy volt kicsit rossz a délutáni elfoglaltságában, hogy nélkülöznie kellett a professzorát. Magában mosolygott, hogy egyszeriben milyen szerelmes lett, de ezt a csodás kis idillt megzavarta az a bizonyos kicsi hang, ami a fejében motoszkált.

_– Hé, te buta lány, nem kéne ennyire ráakaszkodnod – morogta józan esze. – Miért ne, hiszen szeretem? – szállt vitába saját magával. – Perselus Pitonról beszélünk az ég áldjon meg! – pimaszkodott tovább a hang. – Akkor is! – felelte teljes meggyőződéssel Hermione._

Ezt addig folytatta, amíg be nem látta, a kis hangnak igaza van. A dolgot mihamarabb meg akarta beszélni a férfivel, de nem igazán tudta, hogy fogjon hozzá. Végül úgy döntött, hogy legjobb, ha egyenesen kertelés nélkül közli vele a… Mit is? Ja azt, hogy kicsit valóban lassítani kéne.

Dumbledore professzor sokat töprengett az utóbbi pár napban, de nem jött rá a megoldásra. Egyszerűen nem akart összeállni a kép, hogy lehet az, hogy Perselus Piton, aki a bájitaltanhoz legalább annyira ragaszkodott, mint a sötét varázslatok kivédéséhez, egyszerűen leadja a tantárgyat, pont Granger kisasszonynak. Nem vonta kétségbe a hölgy szakértelmét, de ismerte a barátját, és a döntése nagyon valószínűtlen volt. Ezt a kis okfejtést majd húsz gramm citrompor elfogyasztása közben a szobájában járkálva vezette le, míg végül úgy döntött, hogy megbeszéli a dolgot az illetékessel.

Hermione türelmetlenül várta, hogy az utolsó bájitalai is felforrjon, mivel, már szó szerint égett a vágytól, hogy láthassa a férfit. Piton mindeközben a szobájában üldögélt egy jó könyv társaságában, és határozottan elfelejtette, azt az ígéretét, hogy benéz a lányhoz, és segít neki. Hiába a férfiak, olyannyira feledékenyek…

Albus Dumbledore mesterien értett hozzá, hogy mikor tűnjön fel a színen. Történetesen pont akkor, amikor nem annyira vágytak, az amúgy nagyon is kellemes társaságára. Hermione már éppen vad hévvel tépte volna fel a bájitalterem, és a férfi szobáját, összekötő ajtót, amikor halk, de határozott torokköszörülést hallott a háta mögül.

– Elnézést. Miss. Granger készül valahová? – kérdezte az ártatlanság álcája mögé bújva az igazgató.  
– Ööö… Nem én csak, azt hiszem, vagyis nem. – A válasz épp oly határozatlan volt, mint maga a lány.  
– Az, véletlenül nem Piton professzor szobájába vezet? – A kérdés rendkívül kínosan érintette Hermionét. Válaszolni sem tudott, és igyekezett valahogy leplezni arcpírját. – Mindegy is kedvesem, a dolog amiről beszélni szeretnék önnel, érinti a professzort is, így javaslom menjünk együtt. – Szavai fojtogatni kezdték a lány idegrendszerét, főleg, mert érezte ez lesz élete egyik legkínosabb eseménye leszámítva azt, amikor a hatodikos bálon, leszakadt róla a szoknyája Neville bámulatos tánctudása végett.

Piton professzor élvezte a csöndet, és pontosan ezért volt olyan mérhetetlenül ingerült a hangja, amikor kinyitotta az ajtót, a késői zaklatónak. Legnagyobb meglepetésére, Albus mögött a totálisan megsemmisült arcot vágó Miss. Granger lépett be, aki védekezően széttárta a kezét, jelezvén, hogy ő sem ért semmit. Albus szokásához híven végigjáratta szemét a szegényes, és eléggé kopottas szobán, majd belenyugodva, hogy tegnap óta semmi sem változott, belépett, a napaliba, ami nem volt nagyobb, egy elhanyagolható előszobánál. Mindössze két fotel egy kandalló és némi „egyéb tevékenységekre" fenntartott szőrme volt a berendezés.

Ha valamivel fel lehetett nyomni a drága professzor vérnyomását, akkor az az volt, hogy az igazgató sokat sejtetően vizslatta, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Ezt a játékot évek óta játszották, és végül mindig Perselus veszítette el a türelmét.

– Albus tehetek önért valamit? – Megpróbált az udvariasság keretén belül maradni, de eléggé türtőztetnie kellett magát.  
– Nos, kedves barátom el kell mondanom, hogy töprengtem – kezdett bele az öreg, mire a két delikvens összenézett.  
– És mégis miről? Felteszem Miss. Grangernek, és nekem is közöm van hozzá, ha már ilyen szépen összegyűltünk a nappalimban! – Az utolsó szót jó erősen megnyomta.

Hermione csak álldogált egyik lábáról a másikba, míg végül a férfi megelégelte, és cseppet sem gyengéden belelökte az egyik fotelbe. Albus is kényelembe helyezte magát, és hosszú szakállával kezdett el bíbelődni.

– Gondolom teát is óhajt? – morogta kedvetlenül a férfi.  
– Feltétlenül, Perselus, feltétlenül – válaszolta derűsen az igazgató.

Piton, mintha a fogát húzták volna, odavarázsolt egy kancsó, gőzölgő teát, és három csészét. Hermionénak annyira remegett a keze, hogy majdnem az ölébe öntötte a teát.

– Ideges kisasszony? – kérdezte Albus.  
– Nem! – mondta enyhén elpirulva. – Szeretném tudni miért gyűltünk itt össze – mondta végül.  
– Mesélni fognak nekem, mindent tudni akarok – közölte furcsa képet vágva, mint aki már tudja, amit hallani akar.  
– Miről meséljünk? – csattant fel Piton.  
– Barátom, tudja nagyon jól. Rábólintottam erre az egész cseréljünk tantárgyat dologra, de mielőtt elkezdődik a tanév, szeretném tudni, hogy igazából mi vitte rá önöket a cserére. – Szavai úgy megrázták a lány, hogy teljesen lesápadt, már éppen magyarázkodni akart, de Piton csendre intette.  
– A válaszomat, már hallotta Albus. Miss. Granger képességei eléggé jók ahhoz, hogy átvállalja a tantárgyam. Mindazon által természetesen nem kívánok időtlen időkig megválni tőle, mivel az évek során a szenvedélyemmé vált, így célszerű megoldáskánt a fél éves cserét javasoltam a kolleginának, aki erre igent mondott. – Meggyőző érvelés volt.  
– No igen, igen. Kisasszony önnek nincs hozzáfűznivalója? – kérdezte Hermionét.  
– Minden úgy történt, ahogy a professzor mondta! – Hirtelen nagyon kicsinek érezte magét, a két férfi között lévő feszültség miatt.  
– Perselus, ha esetleg van még mondanivalója…

– De, nincs Igazgatóúr! – közölte szárazon.  
– Akkor én megyek is, ne haragudjon a zavarásért, de úgy éreztem, ezt a dolgot tisztáznom kell, különben rosszul aludtam volna. – Ezzel a mondattal, még jobban felhúzta a másik férfit, hiszen Piton pontosan tudta, hogy szó sincs ilyesmiről, csak az a határtalan kíváncsisága vezette le a pincébe, na meg a „nekem mindenkiről mindent tudnom kell" szemlélete.

Az igazgató a szokott derűs mosollyal az arcán– aminek hatására elterjedt róla, hogy nem csak citromport szippantgat – ,elhagyta a Piton lakosztályt magára hagyva két erősen zaklatott embert.  
Hermione meredten bámult maga elé, szinte észre sem vette, hogy már csak ketten vannak. Egyetlen szó kiabált a fejében. TUDJA! Albus Dumbledore a Roxfort valaha élt legkiválóbb igazgatója tudja, vagy legalábbis sejti, hogy valami romantikus kezd szövődni kettőjük között. Az egész olyan volt, mintha óvva intette volna a lányt, a „szörnytől"

– Hermione… Hermione… GRANGER! – Az utolsó szót már jó hangosan mondta, amire végre a lány is feleszmélt.  
– Ez… Ez most mire volt jó? – A kérdés természetesen nem a kiabálásra vonatkozott.  
– Úgy mond áldását adta ránk – közölte szárazon a férfi.  
– Nekem inkább úgy tűnt, mintha nem akarná, hogy mi…  
– Az istenért Hermione mi van veled, soha nem szoktál ilyen szétszórt lenni! – förmedt rá, pedig igazából magára volt mérges.

Pontosan tudta, hogy Albus valóban figyelmeztetésnek szánta a dolgot. Az öreg nem volt annyira szenilis, mint mutatta. Tisztában volt vele, hogy történtek bizonyos dolgok Miss. Frost, és Piton között. A dolog pikantériája az volt, hogy bár a dolognak semmi jelentősége nem volt a férfi számára, egy árulkodójel még mindig ott volt, és már csak percek kérdése volt, hogy…  
– Neked megvan ez a lap? – kérdezte a lány, és lehajolt érte, ami a másik szék alatt volt. – Ja, ez nem az, nekem a következő szám hiányzik – mondta letörten.  
– Az ágyamnál van – közölte fáradtan a halántékát dörzsölgetve a férfi. A lány felpattant a székből.

Különös érzés kerítette hatalmába, ahogy belépett a hálószobába. Egy pillanatra elképzelte, ahogy Perselus és ő… De ne szaladjunk így előre, hiszen eredetileg azért jött, hogy megbeszélje a lassítás kérdéskörét.

A férfi egyenletesen lélegezve próbálta magát lenyugtatni, mert még mindig nagyon, de nagyon zabos volt. Hirtelen egy artikulálatlan kissé visszafojtott kiáltást hallott a háló felöl, és azonnal odaindult, hogy megnézze mi történt. Hermione az ágya mellett állt, és valamit, a kezében tartott, ami nem a bájitalszaklap volt, mivel az lent hevert a földön. Magyarázat nélküli pofon következett, majd gyors tetthelyelhagyás, és mire Pitonban végre lezajlottak az események, Hermione már a bejárati ajtót csapta be jó erősen. Az árulkodó jel, pedig előkerült.

Egy a tökéletességig kifejlesztett fekete nő fehérnemű közismertebb nevén bugyi. Anyaga lány kellemes tapintású, de mégis olyan mocskos volt. Leonora kis szuvenírje mintegy jókívánságként a továbbiakhoz.

– Szólnom kell Albusnak, hogy a manók csak ott takarítanak, ahol a papok táncolnak! – morogta, és a szobából kifelé menet a tűzbe hajította a nemkívánatos ruhadarabot.

Hermione akár sírhatott is volna, de nem akart. Duzzogni duzzogott, de érezte, hogy sírni azt nem szabad. Elvégre még sehol sem voltak ők akkor, mikor a valószínűleg szexuális esemény bekövetkezett. Sőt, ha igazán őszinte akart lenni magával, még most sem voltak sehol. Várta, hogy Piton majd utána rohan, és ezzel a naiv gondolattal szenderült álomba.

A másnapi reggelit természetesen kihagyta, ahogy ezt a duzzogó nők szokták, hogy felhívják sértettségükre a figyelmet, ha az amúgy nem volna elég nyilvánvaló a férfi számára. Piton nem igazán zavartatta magát, legalábbis ez látszott kívülről. Az, hogy belül zabálta az ideg, hogy nem tudhatta mi lesz a lány első szava, amikor összefutnak, már más kérdés volt.

Hermione a szokásos könyvtárlátogatást tervezte be aznapra, és minthogy egyedüllétre vágyott, a leghátsó sort célozta meg. Nagyon belemerült, a bájital receptekbe, pontosan ezért nem vette észre a mögé lopódzó férfit.

– Azt a hozzávalót elírtad – közölte minden bevezetés és köszönés helyett.  
– Nem írtam el, csak lerövidítettem – felelte szárazon a lány.  
– Na, jó, Granger meddig fogsz haragudni, duzzogni, hisztizni? Mert szeretném, ha közölnéd velem annak a napnak az időpontját, amikor majd tudok veled beszélni. – Valahogy nem így tervezte a dolgot, de váratlanul felszínre tört lényének azon nem éppen szimpatikus oldala, amiért az emberek messzire elkerülik, de nem így ez a nő, aki szerelmes belé.  
– Éppen most akartam elgondolkozni rajta, ha megbocsátasz, akkor még kigondolnám – felelte, a lány, és ezzel a csípős, de egyáltalán nem gyerekes válasszal elismerésre méltatta saját magát, a férfi szemében.

Piton elindult a sorok között, magában azon gondolkozva, hogy vajon mit fognak kitalálni neki vezeklés képpen.

– Kedd! – szólt félhangosan a lány.  
– Parancsolsz? – fordult hátra fodrozódó talárjával.  
– Kedden beszélhetünk.  
– Ez e heti kedd? Mert ma hétfő van? – Egy kissé olyan volt, mint, aki azt várja, hogy némi reménnyel kecsegtessék. Jaj de nagyon ravasz vagy te Piton.  
– Igen. – Esett meg rajta a szíve Hermionének.  
– Granger, többet vártam tőled, nagyon is Griffendéles vagy.  
– Azt mondtam, beszélhetünk, nem azt, hogy békülhetünk Mr. Mardekár! – vágott vissza a lány.

Piton az svk tanteremben tanulmányozta az óratervét, de nem nagyon tudott rákoncentrálni, folytonos nevetés rázta, ahogy felcsendültek a szavak a fülében „ Mr. Mardekár"

Egyeseknek a Mr. Big jut (Sex és New York) másoknak ez, de mindenképpen le kell szögezni, akinek ilyen és ehhez hasonló nevet adnak, az tuti, hogy a végén összejön a csajjal…


	16. Chapter 16

**Erotikus tartalom!**

16. fejezet

Hermione agyában rengeteg gondolat kavargott. A kérdések sorra váltották egymást, míg végül döntést hozott. Nincs joga olyanért büntetni a férfit, amit még akkor követett el, amikor ők kvázi még nem voltak együtt. Bár abban, hogy most együtt vannak- e még ő sem volt biztos. Annyi dolog szólt ellenük. Piton kora, a múltja, a zárkózottsága, hogy nem képes neki megnyílni… Ezek mind olyan dolgok voltak, amik fölött nehéz volt elsiklani.

A kedd vészesen közeledett, és a lány már nem is tudta mit mondjon majd, ha szembetalálkoznak.

Piton könnyen átvészelte a hetet, mert biztos volt „győzelmében". Pedig, ahogy az lenni szokott, mindig beüt a ménkű, ha már félúton elkönyveled magadnak a sikert.  
Már annyian álltak az útjukban. A görög varázsló, Leonora… És az új „betolakodó", aki egyben a régi is volt.

Hétfő este Hermione a papírjait rendezgette saját szobájában, mikor kopogtattak. Nem számított látogatóra ilyen későn, hiszen az óra már jócskán elütötte az éjfélt. A látogató azonban hajthatatlan volt, hiszen olyan kitartóan verte az ajtót. Hermione magára kapta köntösét és ment, hogy felfedje a bűnöst, aki zavarni meri.

A szavak azonnal kiszálltak a fejéből, ahogy az ajtó kitárult. Egy nagyon jóképű, széles vállú, és immáron mindennemű akcentustól mentes fiatalember állt ott, a széles bolgár mosolyával. Hermione hirtelen megszédült, és nekiesett az ajtó melletti szekrénynek.

– Hermione azért ne ájulj el! – mondta mosolyogva a férfi, és belépett a szobába.  
– Viktor! – Ez volt az összes értelmes dolog, amit ki tudott nyögni.

A bolgár férfi, elmondta, hogy az edzőtáborával Angliába jöttek, és úgy érezte belehal, ha csak egy percre is, de nem látja a lányt. Teljesen megváltozott a távol töltött évek során. Már nem az a mogorva magának való férfi volt, hanem kifejezetten figyelmes és kedves, egyszóval Piton ellentéte. Hermione érzései egy pillanat alatt összekuszálódtak, és egyáltalán nem akarta kibogozgatni őket. Olyan jól esett neki beszélgetni ezzel a férfival, hogy egészen hajnalig nem is tértek nyugovóra.

Másnap reggel természetesen mindenki félreértette karikás kialvatlan szemeit, így a magyarázkodás teljesen felesleges volt. Viktor természetesen mellé ült, hogy ezzel még inkább magukra vonják a figyelmet. A társaságban néhány percig ott ült az a bizonyos Mr. Mardekár is, de valahogy kényelmetlennek ítélte meg a helyzetet, és távozott.

A kedves tanárnőben csak az óráin tudatosult, hogy kedd van, és mikor ez a kis információ feldolgozásra került ama bizonyos szürkeállományban, hát… A citromba harapás utáni fancsali kép semmi nem volt ahhoz képest, amit ő vágott.

Esélye sem volt arra, hogy beszélhessen Pitonnal, mert az újdonsült „kedvese" mindig felbukkant. Néha már azt képzelte a soros akarja így, és talán nem is kéne erőltetni, de aztán minden másképpen alakult. Éppen a termét zárta be, amikor Piton nagy lendülettel elhaladt mellett, szánt szándékkal a falhoz kenve.

– Gondolom nem láttad, hogy itt állok! – morogta utána a lány, arra számítva, hogy a férfi már messze jár, és nem hallja.  
– Parancsol, Granger professzor? – Ha lehet szavakat köpni, nos, akkor ez olyan volt.  
– Granger? – ízlelgette a szót, tehát visszatérünk a magázódáshoz. – Kedd van – emlékeztette megenyhülve a férfit.  
– Oh, valóban? És ez mennyiben érint engem? – Nem igazán volt beszélgetés passzban a drága emberünk.  
– Azt hittem emlékszel, hogy… – Egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott, de aztán összeszedte magát.  
– Ma kéne beszélnünk a dologról – bökte végül ki.  
– Mr. Krum bizonyára hiányolja már, nem hiszem, hogy lenne ideje bármiről is társalogni velem, és nekem sincs időm! – Azzal tovább ment.

Hermione akár nevethetett is volna a helyzet komikusságán, de nem tette. Ha nem ismerné Pitont, azt hinné féltékeny, de nem volt az, csak dühös, és az, sokkal rosszabb. Ha egy férfi féltékeny, az azt jelenti, gyengéd érzelmeket táplál, egy nő iránt, de ha dühös, akkor csak a büszkesége lett sértve.  
Hermione a férfi eddigi viselkedéséből azt szűrte le, hogy kedveli, de ezzel vége is. Talán még nemi aktusba is bonyolódna vele, de az elsődleges szempont, amiért ő most újra itt van, az a szakmai tudása. Fájdalommal vette tudomásul, hogy a legapróbb kis bukkanón máris elesnek.

Valahogy sosem volt otthon ebben a mit gondol a férfi és helyette mit mond témában, de nem is igen volt ideje kitalálni. Eddigi életét a tanulás, most pedig a tanítás jelentette. Nem voltak nagy szerelmei, és mégis úgy érezte magányos, hát azt gyorsan elnyomta magában. Nem tulajdonított nagy jelentőséget annak, hogy az igazi hét éven keresztül a szeme előtt volt. A múltkori viselkedését végiggondolva, amikor hevességében majdnem átlökte a férfit a korlátos kislányos fellángolásnak tudta be. Hiszen ki ő, hogy pont Pitont kapja meg. A férfi gyakorlatilag becserkészhetetlen, és különben is sokkal egyszerűbb dolga lenne Viktorral. Csak néha bukkanna fel, nem nyüstölné és… Egyáltalán nem lenne vele boldog. Bármennyire is azt képzelte a dolgok úgy vannak, ahogy ő akarja, rá kellett jönnie, hogy bizony azt a megmagyarázhatatlan biológiai történést, amit mi egyszerű halandók szerelemnek hívunk, nem lehet irányítani.

Viktort aznap délután egyéb teendői elszólították az iskolából, ezért Hermione nagyon bátran gondolt egy nagyot, és nekiült, hogy levelet írjon Pitonnak, amolyan, ha te nem nyögöd ki mi a bajod, akkor majd én megmondom stílusban.

_Mr. Mardekár._

Az előbb köztünk lefolytatott párbeszédből arra mertem következtetni, hogy önt minden bizonnyal féltékenység mardossa, egy bizonyos Viktor nevű egyén felbukkanása miatt. Gondolataim valószínűleg tévesek, hiszen Ön ugyebár soha… Nem érezne ilyet, ha rólam van szó? Azért roppant mód kíváncsi lennék a dologra.

Türelmetlenül várom válaszát: Granger professzor

Piton a kezébe vette a levelet, amit egy iskolai bagoly lábáról oldozott le. Igencsak furcsállta, hogy valaki levél útján kíván közölni vele valamit, mivel ő is be van kapcsolódva az iskola kandallóhálózatába. Feltépte a borítékot, és olvasni kezdett. A vérnyomása az egeket verte, amikor a pár sor végére jutott. Válogatott bosszútervek fogalmazódtak meg benne egy perc alatt, de aztán lehiggadt… Valamennyire.  
A levélírás oly személytelen, és különben sem jönne át rajta minden jól irányzott sértés, amit a lány fejéhez kíván vágni. Ezért felvette szédítően lobogó talárját, és elindult az SVK teremből nyíló lakosztály felé.

Azt, amit az ajtóval csinált, mindennek lehetett nevezni, csak kopogásnak nem, a lánynak pedig nem igazán volt esélye arra, hogy lassú mozdulatokkal ajtót nyisson, mert, ahogy meghallotta, hogy kattan a zár, már tolta is be maga előtt azt a bizonyos préselt falapokból álló felfüggesztést.

Szemét forgatva rántotta fel a lendületes bevonulása következtében földre esett boszorkányt. Hermione kirántotta karját a férfi „gyengéd" szorításából, és dacosan állta vérfagyasztó pillantását.

– Megkaptam azt a pár elmés sort, amit nekem szánt. – Mindehhez olyan fapofát vágott, hogy a lányban erős volt a késztetés, hogy képen törölje.  
– Gondolom azért sietett ennyire, mert odaírtam, hogy türelmetlenül várom a válaszát. – Megpróbálta elviccelni a dolgot, kevés sikerrel.  
– Valóban szinte égek a vágytól, hogy kielégíthessem… A… Kíváncsiságát. – Szándékosan hagyott hatásszünetet, aminek meg is lett az eredménye.

Hermione még a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta, mert az remélte, hogy most aztán lesz valami, erre semmi, a helyzet kínossá vált számára, így nem maradt más, mint az ajakba harapás, és pirulás, amit esetlenül leplezni próbált.

– Akkor elégítsen ki…, Mármint a… Úr isten muszáj magázódni? – fakadt ki a lány.  
– Jelen helyzetben elengedhetetlen – válaszolta a férfi.  
– Jelen helyzetben, gondolom, amikor éppen a falhoz nyomva próbáltad lehámozni rólam a törölközőt, akkor az más helyzet volt? – zsörtölődött.  
– Csak kihasználtam a kínálkozó lehetőséget – vágta oda Piton.  
– Azt a lehetőséget, nem egyedül teremtettem, ha jól emlékszem! – Emlékeztette rá a férfit, és őt magát is megrohanták… Az emlékek.  
– Már elnézést, de nem én ugrottam a saját nyakamba, a kisasszony memóriája eléggé hiányos, ha az a fantazmagóriája, hogy én kezdtem az egészet…  
– Te csókoltál meg a lakásomban, szóval igenis te kezdted – feleselt a lány.  
– Felkínálta magát, minden jó ízlésű férfi kihasználta volna a dolgot. – Szavai hazugságok voltak, de a mérge elvette a józan ítélőképességét.

Hermione tehetetlen dühében nem tudott mást tenni, csak hozzávágott egy könyvet. A könnyei nem eredtek el, annál sokkal, de sokkal jobban szeretett volna üvölteni.

– Mégis mi a fene bajod van? Idehívtál, hogy segítsek rajtad, erre te ugyan úgy gyötörni próbálsz, mint régen. Azt hittem féltékeny vagy, hogy talán te és én… szóval lehet belőle valami, de te képtelen vagy normálisan viselkedni! – A végén már nagyon kikelt magából.

– Ne üvölts velem, Hermione, az Istenit! – kiabálta vissza Piton.  
– Legalább annyit elértem, hogy tegezel – mondta fintorogva.  
– Nem értem mit vársz tőlem, nem fogok hős szerelmesként viselkedni, és nem óhajtok jelenetet rendezni minden egyes alkalommal, ha legyeskedik valaki körülötted! – sziszegte, még mindig eléggé mérgesen.  
– Nem várok semmit, már megtettél mindent, ami tőled tellett. – Lemondóan legyintett egyet, és… Feladta.  
– Látom, te is úgy gondolod, hogy fejezzük be azt, amit még el sem kezdtünk. – Foglalta össze az iménti kis vita konzekvenciája képpen.  
– Igen– nyögte Hermione olyan hangon, akár egy sebzett állat. – Leonora valamit nagyon jól csinálhatott, ha ő legalább az ágyadig eljutott – mondta gonoszan, de valahogy nem sikerült bántóan kiejtenie a szavakat.  
– Miss. Frost, úgy képzelte, hogy egy éjszaka után, mert csak egy volt, ha már annyira tudni akartad… Szóval azt képzelte, hogy ezzel a kis húzással „életfogytiglani börtönbüntetésre ítélhet" más szóval elveszem feleségül. – Furcsa mód nem zavarta, hogy a magánéletét feltárja a lány előtt.

Sőt most, hogy már lenyugodtak jól is esett beszélgetni valakivel, akit hasonlóan értelmesnek tart, mint saját magát. Pontosan ezért nem értette, hogy hogy lehet az, ha látszólag a Merlin is egymásnak teremtette őket, ők mégis ölik egymást. Hermione fejében is ezek a gondolatok kavarogtak. Lustán leült az egyik fotelbe, és meglepetésére Piton ahelyett, hogy elment volna, helyet foglalt a kanapéján.

– Akkor mégsem csinálta, olyan jól? – A puhatolózása olyan egyértelmű volt, hogy nevetésre késztette a férfit.  
– Komolyan úgy gondolod, hogy te vagy a legalkalmasabb személy arra, akinek el kéne mondanom, milyenek, az említett „hölgy" ágybeli képességei? – A fejét csóválta a képtelen ötleten.  
– De akkor miért nem tudunk… Nem is tudom olyan zavaros és bonyolult már minden – mondta szinte csak magának Hermione.  
– Azt hiszem mi tettük magunknak azzá – felelte nagy bölcsen Piton.  
– Talán Viktornak van igaza. – A szavak függőben maradtak.  
– Mr. Krum, minden bizonnyal nagyon bölcs volt… Miben is? – kérdezett rá koránt sem komolyan gondolva a bölcs szót.  
– Úgy gondolja, hogy annyira egyformák vagyunk, hogy taszítjuk egymást – mondta el.  
– Ez egy nagyon, de nagyon hülye megállapítás. Egyrészt nem vagyunk egyformák, másrészt nem taszítasz, csak…  
– De, mégsem én leszek az, aki ma az ágyadban alszik – fejezet be a mondatot, úgy a lány, ahogy ő gondolta.  
– A szex, és a szerelem nem kell, hogy mindig együtt legyen külön is működnek. – Ez felhívás volt keringőre, amin a lány egy pillanatig elgondolkozott.  
– Köszönöm, ezt magam is jól tudom, viszont…  
Piton nem erőltette a mondat befejezésesét. Látta, hogy a lány gondolatai, már messze járnak.  
Ha lefekszik vele, legalább egy kicsit vele lehet, ha ezt sem fogadja el, akkor úgy kell egymás mellett élniük, mint két idegennek, miközben ő szereti.  
– Azt hiszem, ez a szex dolog talán már időszerű lenne köztünk – mondta tárgyilagosan Hermione és egészen picit széjjelebb rakta lábait.  
– Úri hölgyek sosem mondanak ilyet, Granger kisasszony – játszotta el megdöbbenését Piton, de szavait meghazudtolva felrántotta ültéből a lányt, és forrón csókolni kezdte.

Pár perc múlva már vadul szeretkeztek a lány szobájának padlóján. Hermione vonakodva bár, de elfogadta az egyetlen dolgot, amit Piton pillanatnyilag nyújtani tudott neki. Élvezte az együttlét minden percét, minden csókot, érintést. Élvezettel adta át magát a gyönyörnek, hiszen Piton olyan tapasztalt szerető volt, hogy külön jelzések nélkül is tisztában volt vele, mi jó a partnerének.

A bájitalok mestere, csak ámult, amikor kezével megérintette a fiatal bársonyos testet. Hermione olyan ruganyos és hajlékony volt. Belenyögött minden csókjukba, mikor a lány megmozdította csípőjét, és az ágyékához dörzsölte magát. Az övé volt Hermione Granger, mindegy, hogy meddig, de ezekben a percekben a lány ő alatta, fölötte, előtte sóhajtozott, majd később sikítozott kéjtől kipirultan. /_ Hány pozíciót próbáltak ezek ki?_/ Perselus szeretkezés közben nem gondolkozott, de tudta, ha mindketten kellően elfáradtak egymás testének kölcsönös feltérképezése után, akkor fájhat majd a feje, hogy hogyan tovább.

A szeretkezés után nem bújtak össze, nem ölelték meg egymást, még utoljára, csupán halványan elmosolyodtak. Hermione felkapkodta a szétdobált ruháit, de nem öltözött fel semmi szégyenérzet nem volt benne, olyan büszkén állt ott Piton előtt meztelenül, hogy még saját magát is meglepte.

A férfi elidőzött egy darabig vele, míg az összes gombját begombolta. Általában egy egyszerű bűbájt használt erre a célra, de most nézni akarta közben a lányt, tekintete elidőzött formás fenekén, tökéletes mellein, és hívogatóan a csókjaitól még mindig duzzadt ajkán.

Hirtelen villant be neki az olyan egyértelmű gondolat. Megtették. Szeretők lettek, amit csak egy vékony határvonal választ el a szerelemesektől. Hermione már szerette a férfit, már csak azt kellett megvárnia, hogy a férfi is megszeresse… És ő tud várni.

Piton lassan ment vissza a saját szobájába. A talárja most nem lobogott utána, a cipője sem kopogott. Szeretőjévé tette a lányt, vagy éppen pont fordítva, az mindegy.  
A helyzet felállása teljesen lényegtelen volt. A dolog megtörtént, és bármennyire is hitegette magát, tudta, hogy elindította a lavinát.

_Édes öregem, sosem fogom megérteni, hogy miért keverem magam ilyen helyzetekbe. Ahelyett, hogy jól elbátortalanítottam volna Hermionét, lefeküdtem vele. Most joggal hiheti, hogy ebből még bármi lehet, és valljuk be nem alaptalanul. Bárhogy is, azt hiszem, szeretem, a keddi kibéküléseket… – _Ezennel tudomásul vette, eldőlt a sorsa csak idő kérdése…


	17. Chapter 17

**Erotikus tartalom!**

17. fejezet

Hermione kedvetlenül vezette le az óráit, pontosan ezért nem vette észre, hogy az összes diák őt fürkészi. Semmi másra nem tudott gondolni, csak arra, a bizonyos éjszakára. Perselus semmi jelét sem mutatta azóta sem, hogy változtatni kíván az akkor elhangzottakon. Viktor még mindig kereste a társaságát, bár belátta, hogy soha többé nem hódítja vissza a lányt. A bájitalok mestere azonban már a legcsekélyebb mértékben sem volt féltékeny. Miért is lett volna az, hiszen megkapta, amit akart, birtokolta a lányt a szeretője lett, ennél többet nem kívánt. A felesleges romantikus érzéseket már régen száműzte az életéből. Fel sem merült benne, hogy Hermionénak szüksége lenne gyengédségre is, úgy érezte mindent megad a lánynak, amit kell. De az kevés volt…

Egyre gyakoribb légyottjaik alkalmával megmutatta a lánynak, milyen is a szenvedélyes szerető, de soha egyetlen egy alkalommal, sem adott okot a lánynak, hogy azt hihesse beleszeretett már.

Hiába nyögte minden kielégülés közben a lány a nevét Piton akaratára erősen koncentrálva szándékosan nem viszonozta azt a lány nevének kiáltásával. Pedig akarta, nagyon, mindent megkapott tőle, Hermione semmit nem tagadott meg. Mindegy volt hol mikor mit akar vele csinálni.

– Ahh, Perselus – nyögte aznap este is a férfi asztalán jóleső bizsegéstől elterülve kezeit lába közé csúsztatva.  
– Utána mindig ezt csinálod – állapította meg Piton ahogy egy pillanatra abbahagyta az öltözés.  
– Ümm… Lüktet – kacsintott huncutul a lány, és egy csókot akart lopni, de a férfi megint kitért előle, mint már oly sokszor az ilyen szeretkezések után. Egy csöppnyi gyengédséget sem akart a lánynak adni. Ez mindennél jobban bántotta Hermionét.

A napok rohantak, a lánynak össze kellett szednie magát, lassan elérték a féléves vizsgákat, ahol nem csak a tanulókat, de őt magát is vizsgáztatták, hiszen mindenki árgus szemmel figyelte, hogy a munkája kifogástalan legyen. Be kellett bizonyítania, hogy a férfi helyesen döntött, mikor neki adta a tantárgyat. A vállára nagy súlyként nehezedett mindez, és a lelkiállapota nem könnyített rajta.

Egyre elveszettebb volt, már nem látta, a reményt hozó fénysugarat, és bár Susan mindig ott volt neki, akinek elmondhatta a bánatát, a barátnője sem tudott igazán segíteni. Perselus fejébe senki nem látott bele, pedig ez kulcsfontosságú lett volna.

Piton nem kérdezett rá, miért nem ment hozzá már hatodik éjszakájukat elhalasztva a lány. Nadrágjában megfeszült ugyan férfiassága, ha arra gondolt mi lehetne ma este is, de valahogy jobbnak látta nem szóba hozni ezt.  
Sejtette, Hermionénak milyen kellemetlen lehet, hogy ő csak arra használja és nincs köztük igazi kapcsolat.

Hermione hatodik éjszaka a folyosókon bolyongott, és elgyötört kis életén törte a fejét. A festmények szereplői mindig sajnálkozva pillantottak utána… de azért nem hagyták annyiban.

– … úgy van, ahogy mondom professzor, az a lány, olyan akár a kísértetek – panaszkodott az éneklő lány.  
– Audrey, kedvesem valóban úgy hiszi, hogy ekkora a baj? – kérdezte szemüvege mögül az igazgató.  
– Emlékszik még mi történt velem, azt hiszem, hogy ő is közel jár hozzá, hogy… – Bár a festményeknek nem látszanak érzelmek az arcukon, most mégis olyan volt, mintha megviselné a lányt.  
– Meghasadt a szíve… Nos, talán nem olyan súlyos a helyzet – nyugtatta meg az idős férfi.  
– Csak szóltam – mondta a lány, majd eltűnt.

Piton piszok mocskos gazembernek tartotta volna magát, ha nem nyomja el azt a kis hangot, ami folyton ott kiabált a fejében. A lelkiismerete többször figyelmeztette, hogy kegyetlenül bánik a lánnyal, de ő nem hallgatott rá. Minden lopott csók, vagy együtt töltött pásztoróra izgalmas volt. Közben próbált nem arra figyelni, hogy a lánynak a szeméből már régen eltűnt a pajkos tűz, és üresen tekint rá.

Gyakran megesett, hogy a legváratlanabb pillanatokban berántotta egy oszlop mögé, hogy a hideg márványnak nyomva a száját ízlelgesse.  
Adott neki kis időt a gondolkodásra, de a hat napos „éheztetés" kihozta belőle az ösztönlényt.  
Tudta, hogy a lány éjszakánként sokat mászkál, így legtöbbször akkor „kapta el".

Azon az éjszakán is.  
Hermione nem tudott aludni, a másnapi vizsgák miatt. Nem lehetett a teremben a diákjaival, de mindegyik tanuló mögött ott lett volna szíve szerint, hogy segítsen nekik.

Perselus halkan mögé osont, és egy szó nélkül magához rántotta. Hermione hagyta magát, mint az elmúlt hetekben már annyiszor. A hold fényénél jól látszott üres tekintete, ahogy a férfi érintése nyomán összerezzen. Bár lehet, hogy csak a hűs szellő miatt volt.

– Granger, ennyire ne éld bele magad – mordult rá a férfi, de választ nem kapott, mint máskor sem, az utóbbi időben.  
Már nem voltak vicces csatározások, és feleselések, csak némaság…  
– Az istenért nem a rabszolgám vagy! – engedte el a lány kezeit.  
– Én mégis úgy érzem. – Hangja halk és rekedt volt, ahogy a könnyeket próbálta visszatartani.  
– Mit vársz tőlem, mondtam, hogy nem leszek romantikus és odaadó lovagod, aki…  
– Szeret – fejezte be helyette.  
– Erőlteted, miért erőlteted? – Ez inkább segélykérés volt, mint kérdés. Akarta is meg nem is, de akkor sem tudott kicsikarni magából, egy épkézláb őszinte érzést.  
– Hagyjuk… Csak legyen megint úgy, mint régen, az jobb volt – mondta színtelen hangon a lány és távozott.

Piton belegyezően bólintott, bár ezt Hermione már nem látta. Ha így akarja, akkor megteszi. Minden a régi lesz, az könnyebb volt.

Másnap reggel a diákok remegve várakoztak a bájitalterem előtt. Hermione egy perce távozott, bár nem lehetett volna ott, azért pár bátorító szót elmondott mindenkinek. A diákok mégsem nyugodtak meg, főleg, mikor feltűnt egykori tanáruk, és fogcsikorgatva kitárta előttük az ajtót. Az üstök már a helyükön voltak. Pár perc múlva, már mindegyik alatt lobogott a tűz, és mindenki megkapta a feladatát. Újra visszatért a régi hátborzongós érzés, mint akkor, mikor még Piton tanította őket. Az első fél órában mindenki halálra rettegte magát, aztán a férfi valami olyat mondott, amitől bárkinek leesett volna az álla.

– Csináljanak mindent úgy, ahogy Granger professzor tanította… Gondolom menni fog! – Már majdnem kedves volt, ami rendesen összezavarta őket. – Ha mégsem menne, hát az csak a maguk hozzá nem éretéséből adódik! – Ez a mondat már sokkal inkább rá jellemző volt.

Mégis szinte tapintani lehetett a tudást, ami felszabadult. Hermione minden okos tanácsa, és utasítása ott csengett a diákok fülében. Tökéletes és elfogadható munkák születtek, hála a tanárnőnek. Piton körbejárta a termet, és magában büszke volt a lányra, mit büszke egyenesen egekig magasztalta saját helyes döntését, amikor nekiadta a tantárgyat.

Azonban, amikor a minták és az elméleti rész értékelésére került a sor, már nem volt olyan kedves. Mindenkinek írt egy szokásos Piton megjegyzést, ami már a védjegyévé vált az évek során. Természetesen, mindezeket, átküldte a kedves kolleginának is, aki teljesen elképedt, az értékelésen. Napokig tartott mindkettőnek, amíg átrágták magukat rajta.

Piton mindent, és mindenkit, ami nem mardekáros volt alulbírált, Hermione pedig visszacsinálta. A lány a végére, már nagyon, de nagyon mérges volt. A negyedik nap végén végzett vele, de természetesen a változtatásait, még jóvá kellett hagyatnia, Pitonnal. Utálta a bürokráciát.

Perselus annyira berendezkedett az SVK teremben, hogy általában ott javította a dolgozatokat. Hermione éppen nagy dirrel – dúrral caplatott le a lépcsőn, mikor észrevette őt.

– Oh.. Azt hittem a lakosztályodban vagy. – Értelmesnek nem éppen mondható beszólása, egyből beindította a férfit… Nem úgy.  
– Elmés megfigyelésed következtében láthatod, hogy nem – válaszolta tettet unottsággal.  
– Mindegy, beszélnünk kell… Ezt nem csinálhatod, amit csinálsz! – Újabb okos megnyilvánulás.  
– Granger, esetleg fogalmazás-gátlót ittál? – Rendkívül szórakoztatta a dolog.  
– Nem, csak zsong a fejem tőled, vagyis attól, amiket írtál. Mindenki munkáját alulbíráltad, és egyáltalán nem voltál igazságos! – fakadt ki Hermione.  
– Nem szokásom az lenni – felelte a férfi.  
– De itt most nagyon nem voltál az, hiszen mindenki igyekezett, vagy azért csinálod, mert te nem tudtál elérni velük ilyen eredményt? – Rátapintott a lényegre. – Merlinre, ezt nem teheted, te válaszoztál engem, én csak jól végzem a munkámat, és… – Piton nézése beléfojtotta a szót.  
– Kicsit elkalandoztál, Granger! – közölte, és összefonta a karját. – Javaslatok – mondta Piton zordan.  
– Mindenkinek egy jeggyel jobb – közölte Hermione.  
– Felejtsd el! – vágta rá azonnal a férfi.  
– De miért? Szándékosan lepontoztál mindenkit, járna nekik a jobb jegy – durcáskodott a lány.  
– Nem jótékonykodom, van tekintély is a világon kisasszony – közölte Vele Piton.  
– De ez akkor sem igazságos – mondta Hermione harciasan, és rátámaszkodott az asztalra…  
– Valóban… Begombolnád a blúzod? – Szakította meg eredeti mondatát, mert amikor Hermione rátámaszkodott az asztalra „véletlenül" kigombolódott a csinos kis ruhadarab".  
– Zavar? – kérdezett vissza ártatlanul.  
– Nem tudsz megvesztegetni, Granger – felelte szemöldökét felhúzva a férfi.

Igazából örült, ez a kis civakodás mintha visszahozta volna a lányba az életkedvet. Nem csak szexről szólt a kettejük közt lévő „kapcsolat" és Hermione máris kivirult.

– Azért megpróbáltam – mondta, és felült az asztal szélére, hogy összegombolkozzon, de akkor meg a harisnyája szélének a csipkéje látszott ki a szoknyája alól.

Piton a szemét forgatta, a próbálkozáson, mert az egész olyan volt, mintha egy bővérű csitri el akarná csábítani a tanárát. Gondolt egyet, és belement a játékba, hirtelen átrántotta Hermionét az asztalon, és az ölébe ültette.

– Mégis mit művelsz? – Pislogott nagyokat a lány.  
– Amit te… Csak én ügyesebb vagyok – felelte könnyedén a férfi, és belecsókolt a nyakába.  
– Valamit… Ahh… Megbeszéltünk tegnap! – Próbált elhúzódni a lány a férfi fürge nyelve elöl.  
– Te kezdted, Granger, magadnak köszönheted – morogta a férfi, és nem hagyta békén erősebben szorította magához, és a kulcscsontját kezdte harapdálni. Hermione szabadulása reményében addig ficánkolt, amíg le nem esett a férfiról, de még időben.  
– Perselus minden rendben halad? Granger professzor említette nekem, hogy sok munkátok van ez értékeléssel – szólt oda az ajtóban álló igazgató.  
– Természetesen, Dumbledore professzor, mint mindig – felelte higgadtan a férfi, de azért megpróbálta az egyik kezével az asztal alá benyomni a lányt.  
– Rendben csak ezt akartam tudni, akkor nem is zavarok, további jó munkát. – Szemében huncut fény gyúlt, amit Piton nem igazán tudott hova tenni.  
– Meglesz, mint mindig – mondta a bájitalmester. Az igazgató már majdnem kilépett, de még egyszer utoljára visszaszólt a válla felett.  
– Azért a kisasszonyt majd engedd ki az asztal alól, még megfullad szegény. – Azzal magára hagyta a két „gyereket"

Hermione kuncogva bújt elő a rejtekhelyről, jókedvét még Piton szúrós pillantása sem mulasztotta el. De a jegyek kérdésében még mindig nem jutottak előrébb.

Granger legalább fél órán át sorolta, az érveit megállás nélkül, hogy miért neki van igaza, végül a férfinak már annyira zsongott a feje, hogy kénytelen volt valamennyire beadni a derekát, csak, hogy szabadulhasson. Száját penge vékonyra préselve javította át a jegyeket, persze nem mindenkiét, de még így is legszívesebben sírt volna.  
Hermione nagyon jól szórakozott, és természetesen színpadiasan meghajolt Piton nagysága előtt, mivel belátta, hogy csakis neki a nőnek van igaza.

– Megyek és megiszom az összes mérgemet, ami csak van – morogta a férfi, miközben összeszedte a pergameneket.  
– Azért maradt még a tekintélyedből ne aggódj – viccelődött a lány.  
– Direkt… Mindegy! – Nem is akart ezzel tovább foglalkozni, a lány meg csak megrántotta a vállát, és nem törődött vele.  
Egészen az osztályterem ajtajáig kísérte a férfit, aztán megállt. Várt valamire, de maga sem tudta mire. Piton szintén állt, és nézte őt, aztán kilépett az ajtón, de egy pillanat múlva vissza is fordult. Lehajolt a kis nőhöz, hogy megcsókolja, de félúton megállt.

– Nem – nyögte, annyi önmegtartóztatással, amennyivel csak tudta.  
– Igen, minden a régi lesz, ezt beszéltük meg – mondta sóvárogva a lány.  
– Úgy lesz… – mondta talányosan Piton és elment.

Hermione már most legszívesebben utána rohant volna, hogy de igenis teperje le, mert akarja, csak azt nem akarja, hogy olyan legyen, mint pár hete, de nem tudta megtenni. Valahogy a kommunikáció, és a szex nem ment nekik egyszerre. Pedig Piton szemében is látta a vágyat, ami még nehezebbé tette azt, hogy ő maga ellenálljon a kísértésnek. Már most tudta, hogy ez a helyzet, még sok meglepetést, és persze vitathatatlanul komikus helyzeteket fog teremteni…


	18. Chapter 18

18. fejezet

Hermione nagyon boldog volt, amikor végre mindenki megkapta a félévi vizsgák eredményét. A diákok rendesen meglepődtek, hogy viszonylag igazságosan lettek leosztályozva. A lány magában mosolygott a kis megvesztegetési akción, de kívülről nem látszott semmi.

A nap végére különböző pletykák keltek szárnyra, hogy miért lehetett az, hogy Piton mégsem volt kőszívű. A férfi is elcsípett néhányat, és magában már az össze diákot megfojtotta, de akit igazából a föld alá kívánt, az Hermione volt. A lány mit sem sejtett a férfiban lezajló bosszúszomjas gondolatokról.

Este még beugrott a bájitalterembe, hogy mindent elrendezzen a másnapi órájára, mindig is maximalista volt. Éppen a hozzávalókat rendezte abc sorrendbe, amikor egy bársonyos hang, dörmögni kezdett a háta mögött. Nem is kellett megfordulnia, ezer közül is tudta volna ki áll mögötte.  
Azt is pontosan tudta, hogy a kezeit összefonva szorosan a mellkasa előtt tartja, és a szemöldökét éppen a homloka legtetejére felhúzta.  
Halványan elmosolyodott a felismerésre, hogy mennyire nem tud újat mutatni neki a férfi. Perselus azonban egy perc alatt bebizonyította neki, hogy igenis van még más rejtett „tulajdonsága" amit nem ismer. Egy gyors rántással maga felé fordította, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta, úgy ahogy még soha senkit. Kínzó vággyal, ahogy az igazán szerelmes emberek szokták egymást, amikor a világ eltűnik, és ők csak lebegnek a szerelem…

– Granger! – Piton már harmadszorra szólt a szertárban álmodozó lányhoz, de az csak bámult a semmibe, és furcsán csücsörített az ajkaival. A férfi egészen felmérgesedett, ezért korántsem gyengéden megrázta a lány vállát, minek következtében Hermione magához tért, de megijedt, sikoltott és elejtette, ami a kezében volt. Miután az előbb felsorolt eseménysorozat bekövetkezett Piton mordult egyet befejezésképpen.  
– Örülök, hogy így vigyázol a dolgaimra… Tudod milyen nehéz beszerezni egy ilyet? – Lóbálta meg az orra előtt az immáron összeforrasztott üvegcsét, aminek egy kevés kis por még maradt az alján a bájital-hozzávalóból.  
– Megijesztettél. – Csak ennyit bírt kinyögni a kollegina, mert még mindig az előbbi ábrándja hatása alatt volt. Teljesen sokként érte a felismerés, hogy csupán a képzelete játszott vele, illetve a vágyai, amik, mint egy kis mozifilm lejátszódtak előtte.  
– Mostanában nem vagy formában, csupa olyan dolgot közölsz velem, amit magam is tudok – gúnyolódott a férfi.  
– Mit akarsz tőlem? – szedte össze magát a lány, és elvette tőle a kis üvegfiolát.  
– Csak tudatni akartam veled, hogy mint említettem, a tekintélyemen súlyos csorba esett, és erről csak te tehetsz, meg az az áldott jó szíved – méltatlankodott.  
– Te is beleegyeztél abba, hogy megváltoztasd a jegyeket, nem kényszeríttettelek, mert ugyebár nem is tudnálak! – Visszakapta az előbbit. Gyengéden félretolta az útból, és az asztalához ment.  
– Egy gyenge pillanat volt az életemből, de nem fogok egészen az évzáróig ezért bűnhődni. Tied a megtiszteltetés, hogy helyrehoz a hibát – közölte, és várakozón tekintett a lányra.  
– Mégis mit akarsz, mit mondjak? Most már megmaradsz ilyen „rendes" tanárnak, szokj hozzá. – Meg sem próbálta elrejteni mennyire szórakoztatja a dolog.  
– Ezek szerint te nem hallottál egyetlen lehetséges magyarázatot sem, ami elterjedt a diákok körében a viselkedésemet magyarázandó! – Már közel volt ahhoz a ponthoz, amikor olyan igazán kikelnek magukból az emberek.  
– Nem, sajnos lemaradtam az aktuális pletykákról, valószínűleg azért, mert nem a Griffendél toronyban, hanem a tanáriban szoktam lenni. Nem vagyok már DIÁK…Remélem felfogod végre! – Panaszos hangja pont az ellenkezőjét bizonyította a férfi számára, de nem szólt, jobban dühítette a pletyka.  
– Az egyik „kedvencem", az, hogy minden valószínűség szerint iszok, méghozzá keményen a kedves jóslástan professzor társaságában. A másik, ami szintén nagyon „tetszett" a kifejlesztetlen bájitalokkal lövöm magam… Bevallom nem értem a lövés szót, de mindegy. A többit jobb nem is említeni! – A végére már olyan mérges lett, hogy kénytelen volt fel-alá járkálni a teremben, hogy valamennyire lenyugtassa magát.

A lány elmélyülten tanulmányozta a mozdulatait, és azt vette észre, hogy elkezdte vágyódva nyalogatni a szája sarkát. Még éppen észbe kapott, amikor a tanár felé fordult. Éppen abban a pillanatban, amikor még jól látta a nő, mit csinált az előbb.

– Hát ez kínos, sajnálom, de nem tudom, mit tehetnék? – Azzal Hermione fogta magát, és szinte kimenekült a közös helyiségből.

Piton még órákig gondolkozott rajta, hogy mi baja lehet a lánynak, és Hermione hálát adott a magasságosnak, hogy nem tudta meg.

Teljesen össze volt zavarodva. Pontosan ő kérte azt a férfitól, hogy hagyják ki a szexet az életükből, mert nem volt neki jó… Mármint nem az, csak nem érezte jól magát a „kapcsolatban. Most, hogy a kérésének eleget tettek, úgy kívánja a férfit, mint még soha. Nem értette magát, csak azt tudta, hogy valahogy uralkodni kell ezen az érzésen, különben beleörül.

Azonban ez a másnapi reggelinél rögtön kiderült, hogy nem egyszerű feladat. Piton egy ideig próbálta nem észrevenni, mit csinál a lány, de amikor már mások is sugdolózni kezdtek, akkor kénytelen volt megbökni az oldalát a könyökével. Hermione ekkor végre megmozdult, és megpróbált beletemetkezni a rántottájába, ami odadermedt a tányérjára. Piton nem értette ezt a viselkedést. A lány annyira bámulta, hogy még a villa is kiesett a kezéből.

Hermione nagyon szégyellte magát, hiszen úgy viselkedett, mint egy éretlen bakfis, de muszáj volt bámulnia.

Az óráin is csak rá gondolt, dolgozatjavítás közben is, egyszóval a nap minden percében. Kénytelen volt kihagyni az ebédet, és a vacsorát, nem kockáztathatta, hogy megint megtörténjen a reggeli kínos eset. Fáradtan nyúzottan ment vissza a szobájába. Az SVK termen keresztül ment, mint mindig, és útközben már vetkőzni kezdett. A blúzát már félig kigombolta, mikor belépett. Teljesen el volt varázsolva, így csak akkor vette észre Pitont, amikor már majdnem az orra előtt volt.

– Jézusom… Te mit keresel itt? – Kérdezte tőle, és próbálta összerángatni a blúzát.  
– Újdonságként fog érni, ha azt mondom ez a tantermem? – kérdezte tőle teljesen gúnyos képet vágva.  
– Azért szólhatnál, ha itt vagy – méltatlankodott Hermione.  
– Ezt ugye nem gondoltad komolyan? – nevette ki a férfi. Közben a lány próbált visszaöltözni, de olyan ideges volt, hogy képtelen volt begombolni a felsőjét.

Piton roppant jól szórakozott, csak aztán benne is elindult a vezérhangya, és kezdett egyre szűkebb lenni az a bizonyos nadrág, mert a dekoltázs elő-elővillant, amikor meg végül a lány feladta, akkor az egészet premier plánban szemlélhette. Megköszörülte a torkát, de a lány nem vette a lapot. Kénytelen volt hátat fordítani neki, és valamilyen alibi tevékenységet folytatni, mert elérkezett a pillanat, amikor az önuralma csődöt mondott.

– Nem a szobádba tartottál? – kérdezet tőle olyan semleges hangon, amilyenen, csak bírta.  
– De igen… Én is tudom mit akartam csinálni – morogta mérgesen a lány.  
– Legalább egyikünk tudja, mit csinál – jegyezte meg halkan a férfi.  
– Mit mondtál? – Állt elé a lány, és fel sem fogta milyen kínzásnak veti alá az éppen önmegtartóztatásának határait súroló férfit.  
– Merlin szerelmére nem tudnál legalább egyszer rendesen felöltözni? Hol a ruhád szakad el, hol csak törölközőben vagy most meg itt állsz majdnem meztelenül! – A kifakadását a lány meghökkenve hallgatta, de azt, hogy a bájitaltanár csak úgy otthagyja és bevágja az ajtót ő sem gondolta volna.

Piton ahogy a szobájába ért rögtön vetkőzni kezdett, és bevetette az ősi hideg zuhanyos módszert. Bár a végén még a füléről is jégcsapok lógtak a vágy, ami belülről fűtötte csak nem akart múlni. Az olvasás sem segített. Bájitalokhoz, meg nem mert nyúlni, mert ilyen dekoncentráltan nem lehet balesetmentesen főzni. Már a haját akarta tépni, mikor Albus Dumbledore mosolygós arca megjelent a kandallójában, hogy felhívja szíves figyelmét, a fél óra múlva tartandó értekezletre… Amin persze Hermione is ott lesz


	19. Chapter 19

19. fejezet

Perselus Piton a hidegvérével még a levegőt is meg tudta volna fagyasztani, ha egy bizonyos volt tanítványa nincs a közelében. A magában vívott harc nagyon, de nagyon aggasztotta. Nem szokott hozzá, hogy bárki is problémát okozzon neki. Kémként a Sötét Nagyúr sem tudta úgy felkavarni, mint ez a kis fiatal nő. Bármilyen akadályt legyőzött, most mégis megbukni látszott, és ez dühítette.  
Persze ezek a dolgok mind a lányon csapódtak le, amiért bocsánatot kérni már nem akaródzott.  
Soha nem kellett senkivel kapcsolatot teremtenie, éppen ezért híján volt minden olyan tulajdonságnak, ami segítette volna a dolgát. Hermione mégis őt válaszozta. Most, hogy még ezt is sikerült elrontani a viselkedésével megnyugodhatott volna, azonban a boszorkány újabb lehetőséget nyújtott neki.

Az önmegtartóztatás nem olyan nehéz dolog, de biztos volt benne, hogy Hermione direkt teszi próbára.  
Most meg az értekezlet remek módja annak hogyan tegyük egymás közelébe azokakat, akik nem igazán ezt szeretnék. Valahol belül örült, hogy újra látja a lány, és megpróbálta magát felvértezni arra, ami rá várt, de nem készülhetett fel mindenre.

Amikor belépett a tanáriba senki nem emelte rá a tekintetét, mint ahogy máskor sem. Beleült a szokásos foteljába, ami általában a szoba sarkában volt. Onnan mindenkit jól láthatott, azonban ő a megvilágításnak köszöngetően jótékony homályba burkolózhatott. Magában jókat röhögve figyelte így kollégáit. A jóslástan professzort, aki ügyetlenül próbálta elfogyasztani dugipiáját, Bimbát, aki mindig a szoknyájába kente csoki maszatos kezét, és persze Hagridot, aki általában aludt.

Hermione kicsit kócosan és késve érkezett, de mivel hamar elfoglalta a helyét, senki nem morgolódott. Természetesen Piton őt is jól szemmel tudta tartani, onnan ahol ült.

– Örülök, hogy mindenki itt van. A mai napirendi pont az új rendelet, amit a minisztérium küldött ki iskolánkba…

Albus hosszú percekig beszélt, amire úgy tűnt csak McGalagony és Granger professzor figyelt. Igen, mert a sötét szemű férfi, egészen másra figyelt. Gondolatait lefoglalta, hogy Hermionét centiméterről centiméterre végignézze. A száját, amit időnként beharapott, a kezeit, amit tördelni szokott, ha valami nagyon fontos közölnivalója van, és a lábait, amik mostanság nagyon csinos magas sarkúba voltak bújtatta. Pitonnak kezdett kiszáradni a szája, ahogy egyre „bűnösebb" gondolatai támadtak.

Persze senki nem figyelt rá, csak a lány emelte rá néha óvatosan mogyoróbarna szemeit. Ilyenkor Piton mélyen a szemébe nézett, és igyekezett fölényes arcot vágni.

Annyira nem figyelt a külvilágra sem, hogy a neki feltett kérdésre sem válaszolt. Majd mikor újra megismételték a kérdést csak annyit mondott „Igen"… élete egyik legrosszabb válasza volt, amire öt másodperc múlva rá is jött.

– Nos, akkor mindent megbeszéltünk, Piton professzor segít Granger kisasszonynak a laborban, mi pedig gondoskodunk róla, hogy a készítmények épségben eljussanak a kórházakba – zárta le a megbeszélést az igazgató.

Pitonnak csak ekkor esett le mire mondott igent. Ő és Hermione összezárva órákra, sőt napokra egy szűk kis pincelaborba, ahol a kutya nem zavarja őket. Bódító bájitalok között perzselő hőségben… Na ezt azért mégsem.  
Hermione maga is meglepődött a férfi gyors válaszán, de azt gondolta, csak a bájitalfőzés miatt egyezett bele, hiszen ez a szenvedélye. Nem is gondolta, hogy a férfi teljesen máshol volt akkor.

A lány felment a szobájába, hogy átöltözzön. Kényelmes farmerba bújt, és inget vett fel, aminek fel tudta tűrni az ujját. Egyáltalán nem találta magát kihívónak, ezért nyugodt szívvel ment le a laborba. Pitont már ott találta, fel sem nézett az aprításból, csak darabolt tovább. Az asztalon ott voltak az elkészítendő bájitalok listája. Hermione is nekifogott ez egyiknek. Nagyon csendben voltak, csak a tűz pattogott, és az eszközök hangját lehetett hallani. Pitonról egy idő után elkezdett szakadni a víz, de a világ minden kincséért sem vette volna le felöltőjét. Hermione azonban kicsit kigombolta ingét, de mivel háttal volta a férfinak, így nem zavarta őt.

A csend egyre jobban rájuk telepedett, és a lány kezdte kínosan érezni magát. Már vagy az ötödik bájitalt csinálták mind a ketten, a hőség egyre nagyobb lett, ezért Piton úgy döntött ablakot nyit a fullasztó melegben Hermione már kicsit szédülni kezdett, tehát hálás volt a férfi figyelmességéért.  
– Ez jó ötlet volt – fordult felé a lány mosolyogva. – Már majdnem meghaltam olyan melegem van – mondta a lány, de Piton szeme majdnem kiugrott a helyéről, nagyon gyorsan elfordult, és egy hang nélkül dolgozott tovább.  
Hermionénak elképzelése sem volt róla, hogy milyen szexin festett, kigombolt felsőben, ahogy a két melle között végigfolyt az izzadság. Piton szája megint kiszáradt, de megtiltotta magának, hogy akár egy szót is szóljon.  
– Ide adnád a kést? Pontosan erre van szükségem. – Ment oda a lány Piton asztalához. A férfi végig az asztallapot bámulta, és odalökte a kést. – Nagyon köszönöm – mondta durcásan a lány.

Perselus alig bírta ki, hogy ne válaszoljon, valami nagyon, de nagyon gúnyosat, mert azt akarta, hogy tűnjön el onnan a lány, de mégsem tette. De azt is nehezen állta meg, hogy ne tépjen le minden ruhát a lányról, és tegye magáévá most rögtön.  
Hermione dobolni kezdett az ujjaival az asztallapon, addig, amíg Piton rá nem emelet tekintetét.  
– Elmondanád, hogy mi bajod van? – kérdezte tőle türelmetlenül.  
– Semmi bajom, Granger, inkább menj vissza és foglalkozz a főzeteddel! – morogta a férfi és kezével az asztal másik felére mutatott.  
– Látom, hogy valami nyomaszt – nyaggatta a lány, de a pillantás, amit kapott, kicsit elriasztotta.  
_– Igen valami a nadrágomban nyomaszt, és ha továbbra is idenyomod a melleid az arcomba, akkor te is rá fogsz jönni – nyüszítette magában Piton_  
– Akarsz még valamit kölcsönkérni, vagy elvenni az asztalomról, esetleg valamelyik bájitalhoz kell segítség, vagy rendeljek egy teát? Mi a fenéért nem hagysz békén, Granger, ne bámulj, fordulj vissza és dolgoz! Én vagyok a te segítséged és nem fordítva, szóval, ha valami nem tetszik, el is mehetek! – közölte Piton hatalmas dühvel, amivel végre eltántorította a lányt a további beszélgetéstől, egyelőre.  
Egy óra múlva még, mindig nem mert hozzászólni a lány, de a csendet az igazgató érdeklődése törte meg.  
– Remélem nem zavarok, csak meg akartam nézni, hogy haladnak. – Engedte be magát az ajtón. Hermione kedvesen rá mosolygott, és megmutatta a számtalan üvegcsét, amit az elmúlt néhány órában töltött meg különböző gyógy-készítményekkel miután elvégezték rajtuk a gyorshűtés bűbájt. Piton csak mogorván összefonta maga előtt a karját, és nem volt hajlandó megszólalni.  
– Egész nap ilyen volt, nem tudom, mi baja van – közölte Hermione az igazgatóval.  
– Perselus talán valami gondod van? Hiszen te magad ajánlottad fel a segítséged a kisasszonynak – értetlenkedetett az öreg varázsló, de igazából, pontosan tudta, hogy a férfi mennyire nem akar a lánnyal együtt lenni.

Tudta, hogy fél tőle, az érzésektől, amiket kivált belőle, de Dumbledore professzor úgy ítélte meg, hogy Perselus Piton életében Hermione Granger jelentheti az egyetlen dolgot, ami boldoggá teheti, és ha máshogy nem megy, akkor kénytelen lesz kényszeríteni, hogy ezt észrevegye, és beismerje végre.  
– Ha még valaki megkérdezi mi bajom van ordítani fogok! – sziszegte vészjóslón a tanár.  
Albus rántott egyet a vállán, és egy kis pihentető sétára invitálta a lányt. Hermione bő fél óra múlva tért vissza, az addigra már látszólag higgadt „partneréhez".

Piton már majdnem készen volt a munkájával, nagyrészt már csak takarított maga után. Még számtalan bájitalt kellett megcsinálni, de azokat ráért később is, nem voltak sürgősek. Már majdnem kilépett a teremből, amikor a lány utána szólt.

– Most már elmondod mi bajod velem? Engem tényleg érdekel. – Szemében látta az őszinteséget, így nagy levegőt vett és…  
– Öltözz fel – suttogta nagyon elgyötört arccal.  
– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza elkerekedett szemekkel a lány, de rögtön a kigombolt ingéhez kapott.  
– Kérlek, Granger, nem is veszed észre? Férfi vagyok az istenért, te pedig itt kelleted magad, és nem csak most, hanem máskor is.. Mit vársz tőlem? Ha neked esnék, akkor még te lennél megsértődve. – A vádak, szíven ütötték a lányt, nem gondolta, hogy ezek a dolgok ilyen nagy gondot jelentenek a másiknak, főleg, hogy nem direkt csinálta, ez persze a férfinek eszébe sem jutott.

Mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, halk kopogás állította meg szavait. Egyből megismerte a baglyot, és rohant az ablakhoz. Villámgyorsan olvasta el a levelet, és a szelíd mosolyból, ami az arcán volt a levél kezdetekor, mély szomorúság lett. Piton szemöldökét felhúzva várta, hogy megosszák vele a levél tartalmát, bár nem is értette honnan tudja olyan biztosan, hogy ez be fog következni.  
– Megszületett Ron kislánya! – Igazából örült, de mégsem annyira, mint kellett volna.  
– Gondolom a keresztelőre is meghívtak, mivel te leszel a …  
– Honnan tudod? – kérdezte meglepődve a lány.  
– Ismerlek, Granger, tudom, hogy vajból van a szíved, és belemész, a keresztszülőségbe – mondta Piton gúnyosan.  
– Lehet, hogy vajból van a szívem, de nem ismersz Perselus, mert ha így lenne, akkor nem mondtál volna ez az előbb akkora ostobaságokat, mint hogy én kelletem magam neked! – vágta oda a fejéhez.  
– Szóval pusztán véletlen, hogy mindig akkor mutogatod magad, amikor én is ott vagyok – hitetlenkedett Piton szemöldökét felhúzva.  
– Bármennyire is hülyén hangzik így van – erősködött a lány.  
– Ez roppant érdekes, máris hívom az újságokat – morogta a férfi.  
Szó szót követett, és észrevétlenül is egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz a vita hevében.  
– Tudod mi a bajod, Piton, hogy nem tudsz egy kicsit sem bízni bennem, pedig én elfogadnálak az összes rigolyáddal együtt! – panaszkodott Hermione.  
– Granger, nincsenek is rigolyáim, esetleg elvárásaim vannak, aminek még egy debil is meg tud felelni, ilyen például az alkalomhoz illő lehetőség szerinti zárt és nem hiányos öltözet! – sziszegte vissza.  
– Te elviselhetetlen vagy! – kiabálta a lány az arcába  
– Te pedig még mindig nem öltöztél fel – jegyezte meg halkan a férfi, és a lány ajkára tapasztotta a száját.

Hermione először el akarta lökni magától, majd inkább hozzásimult a férfihoz, és élvezte a pillanatot. Piton óvatosan kihúzta a lány hajából a hajgumit, hogy beletúrhasson a fürtökbe. Hermione a férfi mellkasát simogatta, miközben még jobban beleélte magát a szenvedélyes csókba  
Végül Piton gyengéden eltolta magától, de nem szakította meg vele a szemkontaktust. Kicsit rekedt volt a hangja mikor megszólalt.

– Te soha nem tartod be a megállapodásokat? Milyen Griffendéles vagy? – kérdezte tőle kicsit játékosan ujjai között a lány hajával játszva.  
– De hát te csókoltál meg… – „háborodott fel" a lány, Piton mellkasához bújt és ráemelte tekintetét.  
– Hagytad… – mondta és egy puszit nyomott a lány homlokára.  
– Nem szeretem ezt a se veled se nélküled állapotot Perselus, el kell végre döntened, hogy akarsz –e engem vagy sem. A keresztelő két hét múlva lesz, addig szeretném tudni, hogy döntesz. Elhiszem, hogy nem lehet könnyű a megszokott életed magad mögött hagyni, és egy újba kezdeni, de én nagyon szeretnélek, ha hagynád – mondta a lány, és kibontakozott az ölelésből.

Visszament az asztalához, hogy befejezze, ami még hátra van. Piton kis ideig, még nézte, aztán átvonult a lakosztályába, hogy lezuhanyozzon vacsora előtt.

A hideg íz alatt állva egyfolytában azon gondolkozott, amit a lány mondott neki. Ha Hermione tudná, hogy milyen szívesen maga mögött hagyna mindent, de képtelen volt rá. Az eddigi élete súlyosan rányomta a bélyegét a lelkére. Nem csak a sötét jegy volt a billogja, minden más is, a megölt emberek, az elhagyott szerelmek, vagy a meghalt barátok…

Hiába gondolta úgy mindig, hogy James Potter volt az utolsó a földön, akit kedvelt, idővel belátta, hogy valami furcsa módon, de barátok voltak. Hiszen mindig ott voltak egymásnak, és még ha látszólag két külön oldalon küzdöttek is, a végén segíteni akart rajta, noha ő árulta el őket. Annyi bűne volt az életben, hogy az tíz másik embernek is sok lett volna. Ha mindezt csak úgy el lehetne felejteni, megtette volna. Hogy könnyű szívvel szerethesse a nőt…


	20. Chapter 20

20. fejezet

Hermione aprócska reménnyel szívében terült el ágyán. Szórakozottan simogatta kézfejével az ágytakarót maga mellett. Szerelmes kis csitrinek érezte magát, és bár Piton nem ígért neki semmit, titkon remélte, hogy két hét múlva, mint egy pár, fognak elmenni a keresztelőre.

Perselus whiskyt kortyolgatva bámult bele a kandallóban égő tűz lángjaiba. Az a terve, hogy pusztán a szex kedvéért engedi magához közel a lányt, csúnyán megbukni látszott.  
_Miért, mit vártál, te kis buta? Szuperpárductestű Hermi nem fogja a szívedet is elvenni? Kis buta – szerk._

Gondolatait az ablakára felkenődött bagoly szakította meg. Beengedte a szerencsétlen állatot, és leoldozta lábáról a levelet.

_Kedves Perselus Piton!_

Valószínűleg már értesült róla, hogy családunk a minap új taggal bővült. Örömünket szeretnénk mindenkivel megosztani, és bár a fiam nem repes a gondolattól, de szeretettel meghívjuk önt is a két hét múlva tartandó keresztelőre. Hermione Granger majd minden részletet elmond önnek, ugyanis ő is jön.

Szeretettel, Molly Weasley, a rettentő büszke nagymama. 

Piton a sorok olvasása után valóban kezdte Hermione nézeteit osztani, miszerint Molly kissé lökött. Elképzelni sem tudta, Ronald Weasleynek milyen lila lehetett a feje, mikor az anyja közölte vele, hogy őt, Pitont is meghívja a nagy eseményre.

– Anya, mond, hogy nem küldted el neki az a nyamvadt levelet! – csapott az asztalra Ron.  
– Drágám, olyan boldog vagyok! Szeretném, ha minden ismerősöm itt lenne azon a szép napon – nyugtatgatta fiát a nő.  
– Piton még soha, sehol nem emelte jelenlétével a hangulatot – vágta vissza a fiatal férfi.  
– De mindegy is, úgysem jön el. Végül is tele lesz a ház Weasleykkel, és mindannyian tudjuk, hogy nem bír minket – vélekedett Ron.  
– Ugyan, kisfiam, olyan jó lenne, ha végre te és Harry is túltennétek magatokat azokon a fránya bájitaltanórákon – sopánkodott Molly, de mindhiába. Ron dühe egészen addig nem csillapodott, míg felesége élesen rá nem rivallt.  
– Ronald Weasley, nagyon ajánlom, hogy minden vendéggel tisztelettudó és szívéjes legyél a keresztelőn! Micsoda modortalanság már tőled, hogy így beszélsz erről az emberről? Azt akarod, hogy majd a lányunk is ilyen legyen, mint te most? – kérdezte csípőre tett kézzel Kelly, és a férfi jobbnak látta, ha inkább nem megy bele a jobban a dologba. Hamar megtanulta, hogy ezekből a vitákból nem jöhet ki győztesen.  
– Nem – nyögte, és fejét az étkezőasztalra hajtotta.

_Némaságba burkolózva, ha lehet, még jobban utálta most volt tanárát, mert még az ő imádott felesége is a pártjára állt. Hát senkinek nem esett le, kiről beszél? Merlinre, az a férfi gyerekek százainak keseríti meg nap mint nap az életét, mégis azt várják tőle, hogy ő nyelje le minden haragját, és szívéjesen veregesse hátba, ha lesz képe itt megjelenni. Na, nem. Ha idejön az a zsíros hajú féreg, tuti, hogy kinyírja Harryvel együtt, és szépen csöndesen elássák valamelyik fa tövében._

– Szegény Hermione, talán még az is előfordulhat, hogy együtt kellene jönnie azzal a szadista állattal, nem hiszem, hogy kibírná – morogta magában sajnálkozva.

Piton nem írt választ az elkövetkezendő napokban sem, és Hermionénak sem említette a levelet. Igazából szinte bármiről hajlandó volt beszélni a nővel, csak a kettőjük dolgáról nem.  
Granger egyre ingerültebb lett minden alakalommal, mikor észrevette, hogy a férfi szándékosan kerülni próbál bizonyos témákat. Olyan nagyon dühítette, hogy még csak meg sem próbál úgy tenni, mintha szeretné, hogy ez a kapcsolat működjön.

Voltak pillanatok, amikor legszívesebben szétátkozta volna a férfi seggét, amiért ilyen makacs, és nem nyílik meg neki. Nap mint nap az SVK teremben ültek, és a tanterv részleteit beszélték, ami már baromira untatta a nőt.

– Szóval, miután mindenki többé-kevésbé elfogadható eredményt nyújtott…  
– Perselus, engem nem érdekel az a hülye SVK poszt. Legyél vele boldog, nem nekem már nem számít! – pattant fel dühösen a székéből Hermione.  
– Granger, eddig majd meg tudtál volna halni érte, hogy te taníthasd a diákokat. Bár, ha már nem akarod, azt hiszem, valahogy túlteszem magam rajta, és hajlandó vagyok tovább okítani tudáséhes tanulókat – gúnyolódott, a lány arcát fürkészve.  
– Én jelen pillanatban érted tudnék meghalni, te seggfej! – kiabált rá a nő, és szinte remegett az indulatoktól.  
– Nem tudtad, hogy mézzel könnyebb legyet fogni, mint ecettel? – kérdezett vissza a férfi, még mindig ülve, de azért már eléggé ingerült volt ő is. Hermione megint a "torkának" esett azt a témát erőltetve, amit ő addig gondosan került.

_Hogy, a fenébe értesse már meg végre a lánnyal, ha még be is ismerné, hogy szereti, amiben még mindig nem volt biztos, nem fog romantikus kijelentéseket tenni neki percenkét, sem ömlengeni a szépségéről, vagy bármi ilyesmit tenni, amit más emberek szoktak. Ő Perselus Piton, Merlin verje már meg, nem valami béna Lockhart._

– Téged még egy hígítatlan bájitallal sem lehetne megfogni – közölte lemondóan a lány. – Mindegy, azt azért elárulhatnád, hogy velem kívánsz–e jönni a keresztelőre, vagy sem? – kérdezte az asztalra támaszkodva, és magában reménykedve, hogy határozottsága nem illan el egy perc múlva.  
– Valahogy nekem úgy rémlik, számon kérő kisasszony, hogy még van egy hetem a válaszadásra – dőlt kissé előre ültében a férfi, hogy egészen közelről mondja ezt. – Mindazonáltal, ha a válaszom nemleges lenne… –Itt egy pillanatra elhallgatott mikor észrevette, Hermione milyen nagyon próbálja elrejteni ijedségét.

– Akkor nem jössz – mondta halkan, magát összeszedve a lány és a szobájába vezető lépcsőhöz indult.  
Piton várt, amíg a lány legalább félig felment a lépcsőn, és csak akkor volt hajlandó újra megszólalni.  
– Molly Weasley nekem is küldött meghívót, így nem is szükséges veled mennem, ha ugyan el akarok menni egy ilyen, számomra minden bizonnyal felejthetetlen élménnyel szolgáló eseményre – közölte magát kihúzva, karba font kézzel, miközben olyan nagyon szexin az asztalnak támaszkodott.

Hermione szó nélkül továbbment, mint aki nem idegesítette fel magát ezen a bunkó beszóláson, de körmeivel élesen belevájt a fakorlátba. Hangosan dúdolgatni kezdett, aztán úgy bevágta maga után az ajtót, hogy a fal is megrepedt mellette._Még jó, hogy nem volt ideges – szerk._

A férfi visszaült a helyére, és mosolyra húzta a száját. Igazából már szánalmas volt, ahogy gyötörte a lányt, de hát szegényes szerelmi élete során nem igazán tanulta meg, hogyan kell bánni egy nővel. Az önmagán kívül létező élőlények egyikével sem találta meg a közös hangot. Pedig Granger szinte minden kritériumának megfelelt, amivel szerinte valaki kiválthatja azt az egetverően nagy kegyet, hogy emberszámba veszi.

_–Ki tudja, mit tesz majd velem is szerelem, ha egyszer én is érezni fogom. Csak nem fogok én is szirupos szavakat suttogni más fülébe, mint az idióta, nyálas, romantikus hősök. Nem, én biztosan nem._

Gondolatait az ajtót újfent feltépő, csöppet sem higgadtabb nő fojtotta belé, aki szemöldökráncolások közepette szólította meg.

– Azt azért igazán elárulhatnád, hogy mi lenne az a „méz", amivel téged meg lehetne fogni!– kiabálta le neki a lépcső tetejéről Hermione.  
– Lássuk csak. Az egyik nő szép, de engem nem érdekel, a másik okos, de ez sem izgat, a harmadik erényes, de ha belehal sem fogom ezt figyelembe venni. Amíg mindezen tulajdonságok nem fonódnak össze egyetlen nőben, addig egy sem von be engem a varázsába.  
– Szemét! – vágta hozzá messziről a cipőjét Hermione  
– Én is szeretlek téged – közölte gúnyosan a férfi, de a lány szemében mégis boldog szikra lobbant, és Piton tudta ezt.

Kegyetlen volt, az igaz, de ha folytatni akarta ez a buta kis játékot, akkor néha bizony hagynia kellett, hogy a remény kis szikrái fellobbanjanak a lányban, különben még képes ráunni, ahogy azt minden ép gondolkodású emberrel megtörtént volna már az elején, Hermionét kivéve.

– Nem úgy értettem, te is tudod – mondta szárazon, és papírjaival kezdett matatni  
– Dehogyis nem – felelte nevetve a nő.


	21. Chapter 21

**Felnőtt tartalmú rész 18 - as korhatár van érvényben. Amúgy ugyan az, mint az előző rész, tehát aki nem olvashatja el az sem marad le igazán semmiről.**

21. fejezet

_Dehogyisnem_ – visszhangoztak fejében a lány vidám szavai.

_Egy fenét, nem SZERELMES a lányba. Vagy ha ez az idegesítő, torokszorító érzés, amit minden alkalommal tapasztalt, ha a lány a közelében volt az lenne, hát akkor köszöni szépen, de ő ebből nem kér._

– Elmegyek a keresztelőre, de nem akarom, hogy ebbe bármit is belemagyarázz – adta meg magát a férfi.  
– Mire gondolsz pontosan? – tépte még jobban Piton idegszálait a nő.  
– Granger, ha nem rólad volna szó még el is hinném, hogy nem tudod, miről beszélek – mondta lekezelően.  
– Azt hiszem, itt fent, a szobámban, egy pohár bor mellett sokkal jobban meg tudnánk vitatni ezt a kérdést – incselkedett békülékenyen Hermione.

Piton alig észrevehetően nyelt egyet, és aprót bólintott a nő felé, aki hatalmas mosollyal ment vissza lakosztályába, nyitva hagyva az ajtót a férfinek.

Perselus felment hát hozzá, az ajtót lassan becsukta maga mögött, és szembefordult nővel, akinek a legharagosabb szemekbe kellett visszanéznie.

– Illatgyertyák? – kérdezte undorodva Piton.  
– Jól van, na, egy próbát azért megért. Gondoltam, így romantikusabb lenne a hangulat – védekezett Granger, és már el is oltotta pálcája egyetlen intésével a gyertyák többségét.  
Csak azokat hagyta égve, amik eredeti funkciójuknak megfelelően a világítást biztosították.  
– Ne nézz már így kérlek– folytatta a még mindig dühös tekintetet kerülgetve. – Elismerem, hogy élvezem, mikor csupán vadul egymásnak esünk de… néha igenis kell egy kis romantika.  
– És most mindjárt masszázsolajat nyomsz a kezembe? – förmedt rá újra a férfi, és hosszú léptekkel a kanapé mellé állt, majd kényelmesen elhelyezkedett azon, talárját elrendezve maga körül.

Hermione felhúzta az orrát a gyanúsítgatásra, de a férfi figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy óvatosan letakart valamit az egyik asztalon egy kendővel. Kezével intett neki, hogy menjen közelebb hozzá, de Hermione csak a kanapé másik végébe húzódva ült le a romantika gyilkos Piton mellé.

Félénken néha rápillantott, amit a bájitalmester két egész percig némán tűrt, majd, csak hogy kisegítse magukat a kellemetlen szituációból, rákérdezett, hol is van az a palack, bor. Hermione pár másodperc erejéig eltűnt hálószobája rejtekében, majd sejtelmes mosoly kíséretében egy palack zamatosnak ígérkező vörösborral tért vissza.

A szomjat oltó nedű kissé meleg volt, de maglátása szerint talán iható.  
Ügyetlenül próbálta kifeszegetni a dugót az üvegből, majd végül Piton nagy szemforgatás közepette kivette a kezéből a palackot, és gyakorlott mozdulattal felbontotta. Töltött mindkettőjüknek, és belekortyolt a sajátjába.

– Ümmh, biztos, hogy nem valami konzerváló folyadékot iszunk? – kérdezte fanyar képet vágva.  
– Mutasd csak – fordította maga felé a palackot a nő. – Áhá, meg is van. Itt azt írják, ágyban fogyasztva kellemesebb – felelte nagyon komoly képpel, és elindult a hálószobája felé.  
–Te most el akarsz csábítani? –kérdezte tőle félmosollyal a szája szegletében a férfi, és elindult a lány után. Még mielőtt Hermione válaszolni tudott volna, megcsókolta.

Botladozva, ölelkezve mentek el az ágyig. Piton gyengéden rálökte a nőt, akinek a vágytól máris kiporosodott az arca. Érzéki simogatások közepette szabadították meg egymást a ruháiktól, bár, mint mindig, Hermionénak most is meggyűlt a baja a sok gombbal a férfi ingén.

– Ah, nem tudnál csak egyszer valami egyszerű pólót felvenni? –méltatlankodott a lány, de Piton egy szívdöglesztő mosoly kíséretében megoldotta a problémát, és a gombolás mentén kettétépte magán az inget.  
Hevesen kapott a lány szája után, kezeit a tarkójára fonva kissé hátrafeszítette Hermione nyakát, amit rögvest csókolni kezdett. Érzékien nyögtek egymás fülébe, és vetkőztették még jobban a másikat.  
Piton élvezettel járatta végig tekintetét, a meztelen lányon, majd kezével és nyelvével is végighaladt ugyan azon az úton.

Hermione nagyokat sóhajtva engedte szerelmének, hogy két lába közé bukjon fejével, és ott olyan gyönyörhöz jutassa, amit, minden percben el tudna viselni. A bájitalok nagy mestere benyálazva ujját rásegített nyelve játékára, és élvezte a lányból feltörő rekedt hangokat.  
Hermione izgalmában meg - megemelte csípőjét, és a fekete tincsekbe túrt, mikor elérkezett az oly áhított megkönnyebbülés.  
Természetesen ő sem maradt adósa a férfinak. Kezeit hamarosan már ő kulcsolta Piton lüktető férfiasságára, és ütemesen húzogatni kezdte rajta a bőrt. Perselus egyre gyorsabban zilált, mikor az ügyes kezeket, egy fürge nyelv is követte. Hermione nyalta, harapdálta Piton péniszét, addig míg végül a férfi teljesen felajzva, a hátára döntötte, és hevesen a lányba hatolt. Granger bársonyos combjait, a férfire kulcsolta, és homorú háttal a feje fölötti ágytámlába kapaszkodott. Perselus mindkettőjük érdekében a gyors megkönnyebbülést választotta, így rohamos tempót diktálva hamar a csúcsra juttatta partnerét. Hermione a kielégülés percében belemart a férfi fenekébe. Hüvelye ritmikusan húzódott össze az orgazmus pillanatában ezzel végleg az önkívületbe kergetve Pitont, aki hangos morajjal belé eresztette forró magvait.

– Hova mész? –szakadt ki fájdalmasan Hermionéból a kérdés, ahogy az ágyat elhagyó és sebtében öltözködni kezdő férfi után kapott.  
– Én… Nem gondoltam rá, hogy… itt... maradok reggelig – mondta zavartan Piton, és próbált az öltözésre koncentrálni. Pálcájával összeforrasztotta ingének darabjait, és magára rángatta.  
– Ezt képtelen vagyok felfogni! Az előbb éltem át veled életem legjobb szexét, és te most le akarsz lépni? Ha kimész azon az ajtón, akkor az életben többet RÁM se nézz! – A végére már izzott a szeme a dühtől, végül a párnába fúrta a fejét.  
– _Nem tudta elviselni a látványt, hogy szerelme csak így elsétál, __**mert ő nem gondolt arra, hogy itt marad reggelig.**__ Hát akkor mi a jó büdös francra gondolt? Semmire, igaz? Semmire. Olyan rohadt szemét vele, hogy ezt nem is lehet elviselni. Hát akkor menjen, kotródjon innen!_  
– Hermione… Hermione! Merlinre, Granger, nézz már rám! – kiabálta Piton, mikor félig visszamászott az ágyba, hogy vállainál fogva kényszerítse a boszorkányt a szemkontaktusra.

De nem tudott mit mondani, mikor végre ránézek a bánatos, mogyoróbarna szemekkel.  
Dühösen fújtatott egyet, és visszatért az öltözködéshez. A szobából kifelé még egyszer megtorpant, ahogy az ajtóból meglátta a nappali asztalán hagyott bort, amivel az egész kezdődött. Fejét leszegve ugyan, mégis határozottan tovább lépett, és elhagyta a nő lakosztályát.

Hermione csak azt várta, mikor csukódik végre be az ajtó a férfi mögött. Azonnal kiugrott az ágyból, és olyan hangosan kezdett el üvölteni, hogy azt Piton még akkor is meghallotta volna, ha már a saját lakrészében tartózkodott volna.

De nem volt ott, az ajtónál állt, kezeit az ajtófélfának nyomta és lázasan gondolkozott rajta, visszamenjen-e.  
A féktelen üvöltésre felkapta a fejét, de még mindig nem tudott benyitni.  
Granger tovább tombolt, mindent, ami a keze ügyébe került, a falhoz vágott. Letépte a baldachint ágyáról, szilánkokra törte fésülködőasztala tükrét egy jól irányzott papucsdobással. Kirángatta ruhásfiókjait, és tartalmukon toporzékolva káromkodott. Majd kirontott a nappalijába, és a borosüveget felkapva, az ajtónak csapta, felforgatott mindent. Apró termete és nő létére hihetetlen erő rejtőzött benne.

– Rohadj meg, te utolsó szemét állat, szadista vadbarom, ősbunkó, denevér…Hogy a fenébe szerethettem beléd? Azt sem érdemelnéd meg, hogy hozzád szóljak! Én barom mindenem neked adtam, te pedig elvetted, jól megrágtad és kiköpted, mintha sár lett volna! – kiabálta magából kikelve. – Majdnem belegebedek, annyira szeretlek, bármit megtennék neked, bárkivel szembeszállnék érted, miért nem veszed észre? – nyüszítette és a földre borult. Végeláthatatlan zokogásban tört ki. Piton pedig dermedten állva hallgatta kintről.

Egy hét múlva Hermione csöndesen állt a pályaudvaron Pitonnal együtt. Ronék házát levédték a hoppanálások ellen és a kandallójuk nem volt bekötve a Roxfort hálózatába, így kénytelenek voltak az utazás eme formáját választani.  
Persze ez a nagy óvatosság büszkévé tette a lányt, mert rájött, hogy egykor szeleburdi barátja mára igencsak felelősségteljes apává nőtte ki magát. Másfelől viszont életét adta volna érte, hogy egyszerűen odahoppanálhasson, és így megóvja maradék büszkeségét attól, a hogy a férfi végleg eltiporja azt az útjuk során.  
Őszintén meglepődött ebben a kora reggeli órában, hogy a férfi őt szótlanul követve, vele együtt jött ki az állomásra. Annyira képtelennek tűnt számára az ötlet, hogy azok után, ami a múlt héten történt, együtt menjenek valahova, hogy kínjában többször is majdnem felnevetett az abszurd helyzeten.

Piton is kínban volt, fogalma sem volt, mi járhat Hermione fejében. A múlt héten megrökönyödve tapasztalta, hogy a lány képes volt úgy tenni, mintha semmi sem történt volna köztük.  
Udvarias mosolyt erőltetett magára, ha szembetalálkoztak, és semmitmondó beszélgetések folytak le közöttük. Granger egyetlen pillanatra sem volt hajlandó emlékeztetni a férfit, mennyire megbántotta.

A vonaton ugyanabba a kupéba mentek be mindketten, és Hermione ingerült fújtatásán kívül semmi mással nem volt hajlandó jelezni, hogy nem tetszik neki a férfi közelsége.

Perselus egy napilapba temetkezett, ahonnan lopva figyelte a lány arcát, amely most a megszokottól eltérően nem ragyogott tündöklő fényben.

– Mikor is kezdődik pontosan a ceremónia? – kérdezte búgó hangján, az újság lapjaiból fel sem nézve.

Választ nem kapott, de Hermione hanyag mozdulattal mellédobta a választ tartalmazó levelet. A férfi odakapta pillantását, és megnézte rajta az időpontot. Miután átfutotta, legszívesebben kivágta volna a levelet a vonat ablakán, annyira feldühítette a lány gyerekes viselkedése.

_– Könnyen el tudod játszani a hisztis kislányt, Hermione – mordult fel magában – Ha mondjuk mások előtt kéne felvállalnod, az is ilyen könnyen menne?_

A gondolatain túllépve, megint tett egy gyenge kísérletet, a társalgásra, magára erőltetve minden higgadtságát.

– Gondolom, Mr. Weasley házában leszünk elszállásolva. – A férfi, most sem kapott semmilyen visszajelzést, így a továbbiakban inkább ő is idegtépő némaságba burkolózott.  
_– Neked már biztosan megágyaztak a pincében_ – morogta magában a lány.  
Az elkövetkezendő egy órában Hermione annyira nem tudott koncentrálni a könyvére, hogy minduntalan ugyanazt az egy sort olvasta. Az édességeket kínálgató öreg boszorkány már kétszer is rájuk nyitotta az ajtót. Már az is furcsa volt számára, hogy a nő ilyenkor is a vonaton van, bár úgy tűnt neki ez az állandó munkája. Amikor már harmadszor is nemkívánatos módon feltépte a kupé ajtaját, hogy teát, vagy valami mást tukmáljon rájuk Hermione nem bírta tovább.  
– NEM kérünk semmit se, világos?! – emelte fel a hangját, kiváltva ezzel az idős boszorkány rosszallását. – Úgy értem, köszönjük, de nem vagyunk sem éhesek, sem szomjasak – enyhült meg végül, de nem igazán bánta, hogy az előbb úgy kiakadt. A boszorkány már éppen haladt volna tovább, mikor Piton megállította.  
– Egy csomag ánizsos cukorkát kérek – mondta, és nyújtotta is az árát.  
Hermione ajkait beharapva próbálta megállítani újabb kirohanását, mivel szinte biztosra vette, a férfi szándékosan hozta kellemetlen helyzetbe őt, a vásárlással.  
Piton szemöldökét felhúzva ült vissza a helyére. Határozottan felé nyújtotta a zacskót, de Hermione karba tett kézzel ült tovább, mereven a férfi arcába bámulva.  
Perselus rántott egyet a vállán, és nem kínálgatta tovább a lányt.  
– Már értem, egyes emberek miért gyújtanak rá stresszhelyzetben – jegyezte meg morogva. Nem gondolta, hogy Piton válaszolni fog rá.  
– A muglik eme szokása roppant egészségtelen és felesleges pótcselekvés, csupán a helyes légzésre koncentrálva is kiválóan le lehet küzdeni a stresszt – közölte tudományos hangnemben, kissé elmosolyodva a lány tágra nyílt szemein és döbbent arckifejezésén  
– A mi kapcsolatunk is egészségtelen, Perselus – vágta oda Granger.  
– Sosem mondtam, hogy ne vessünk neki véget! – vakkantotta vissza a férfi.  
– Akkor meg mi a fenének jöttél most velem? – érdeklődött ingerülten Hermione.  
– Ígéretem szerint cselekszem, mint az a múltkor… –Félbeszakították.  
– Na, ne csináld már! Te és az ígéreteid! Semmit sem érnek, elvégre te vagy a mardekárosok gyöngyszeme, nem is várhatok tőled semmit, ami a tisztességes viselkedés akár halovány szikráját is tükrözné –nyomta meg utolsó szavait, majd felállt, és kérdezés nélkül elmart néhányat Piton cukorkái közül.  
– Miss Griffendél, el is felejtettem, hogy a te szavad aztán aranyat ér, bár a megszólításom némiképp kijavítandó, hiszen mostanában egy hugrabugost is csúfosan megszégyenítenél az érzékenységeddel. – Villámgyors reflexeinek köszönhetően elhajolt az amúgy nagyon is megérdemelt pofon elől.

Ebben a percben érkeztek meg a londoni állomásra, és onnantól kezdve már nem volt értelme tovább veszekedniük a vonaton. Ezt nyugodtan folytathatták utána is, ahogy leszálltak.

Piton előzékenyen le akarta segíteni a nőt a vonatról, de ő dühösen elrántotta a kezét, így majdnem saját bőröndjére esett. A helyzetet akár komikusan is felfoghatták volna, ha nem váltottak volna olyan gyűlölködő pillantásokat. Egy vörös üstökű, magas férfi közeledett feléjük, még időben megszakítva az újra kitörni készülő vitát.  
– Jó utatok volt? – érintette meg lágyan a lány vállát hátulról.  
– Bill, istenem, el sem tudod képzelni, mennyire örülök neked! Olyan jó, hogy valaki kijött elénk! – Miközben ezt mondta, nem átallott gúnyosan Pitonra mosolyogni.  
– Perselus, nem gondoltam volna, hogy te is eljössz, de azért jó, hogy itt vagy – mondta udvariasan Bill, és kezet nyújtott a férfi felé.

Így hárman indultak kifelé a pályaudvarról, és bár Hermione élénk beszélgetésbe kezdett a fiatal férfival, azért észrevette, Piton milyen nagyokat szippantva a levegőből próbálja magát lenyugtatni, nehogy lekiabálja a fejét, amiért az egész eddigi úton tanúsított viselkedését most megtetézi azzal, hogy őt jóformán levegőnek nézi, és szabályosan karon ragadva Billt rohant előtte.


	22. Chapter 22

22. rész

Hermione gyakorlatilag kővé dermedt, mikor tudatosult benne, még most sem fognak hoppanálni egy eldugott kisutcából. Bill határozott mozdulatokkal pakolta egy mugli gépjárműbe a lány csomagját, és fejével intett Pitonnak, hogy tegye ő is ugyan ezt a saját bőröndjével.

– Hermione, nem szállsz be? – kérdezte mosolyogva Bill a nőtől, mikor az nem mozdult, pedig Piton már az anyósülésen pöffeszkedett.

Útközben a férfi töredelmesen bevallotta, hogy ugyan a közelbe tudnának hoppanálni, de onnan megint gyalogolniuk kéne, így egyszerűbbnek látta, ha ezt a közlekedési formát választják.  
Hermione csípősen megjegyezte volna, hogy ott a hoppanálási körzethez közel is parkolhatott volna, hogy egyszerűbb legyen az életük, de végül, magába fojtva véleményét, hátradőlt, és próbálta élvezni az út hátralévő részét.  
Piton szótlanul maga elé meredt, és csak lopva kapta el a nő egy-egy pillantását a tükörből. Nem volt igazán alkalmuk megbeszélni, hogy mit is fognak mondani, ha megérkeznek, mert nyilvánvalóan részük lesz pár kínos percben.  
Az állomástól majdnem negyvenpercnyit autóztak, míg egy kedves kertvárosi rész közelébe értek. Hermione mindig is egy hasonló helyet képzelt leendő otthonának, amikor már családja lesz.

_Család? Térj észre, Granger, vele neked olyanod nem lesz soha!_ – dorgálta meg magát gondolatban.  
Annyira elmerült önsajnálatában, hogy még az sem tűnt fel neki, hogy Ron, a kocsiajtót feltépve már vadul ölelgeti.  
A kis közjátékot Kelly törte meg egy pillanatra, akinek hangja végre kizökkentette Hermionét a „kómás állapotból".

– Örülök, hogy eljöttetek – érintette meg kissé félénken a másik nő karját.  
Piton aprót biccentett felé, és elindult a kocsi hátuljához, hogy segítsen kivenni a csomagokat.  
– Nekünk öröm! – válaszolt udvariasan, bár kissé kimérten Hermione.  
Ronnak, férfi lévén, fel sem tűnt a két nő bizalmatlan viselkedése, és épp férfi mivolta miatt volt olyan tapintatlan, hogy félhangosan barátnőjének szegezze a kérdést.  
– Nem veled jött, ugye? – bökött fejével a kocsi végébe.  
– Ez ostoba kérdés volt, Ron, te is látod, hogy együtt érkeztünk – nevetett fel a nő, csak hogy leplezze zavarát.  
– Hermione, úgy értem, nem úgy jöttetek együtt, mint egy pár, vagy igen? – akadékoskodott a férfi, és a mondat végén látványosan megborzongott. – Nyugtass meg minket, kérlek, hogy nem ment el az eszed.  
– Ronald! Hogy lehetsz ilyen faragatlan? Nem a mi dolgunk! – emelte fel a hangját Kelly.

Piton szándékosan bíbelődött a kelleténél is hosszabb ideig a csomagokkal, kíváncsisága győzött büszkesége felett, mert más körülmények között azonnal véget vetett volna a beszélgetésnek, ami az elejtett megjegyzésből megítélve nem volt túl hízelgő rá nézve.

Azért sértett hiúsága csak utat tört magának, már ha nem is a legfeltűnőbb formában, amikor hangosan lecsapta a kocsi hátsó ajtaját, közvetlenül azután, hogy Hermione, magát mentve a helyzetből, egyszerűen kitért a kérdés elől egy _anyukád Piton professzornak is küldött meghívót_ mondattal.

Hermione felkapta fejét egy pillanatra, majd kissé szégyenkezve újra a földet kezdte bámulni. Kelly valamelyest megmentette a helyzetet, mikor beinvitálta őket a házba, de ott aztán megint kínos dolog került napvilágosságra.  
A nő halványan elpirulva, töredelmesen bevallotta, hogy valóban nem készültek Piton professzor érkezésére, így neki nem is készítettek elő szobát, mivel, hogy nem is volt már több hely az amúgy is zsúfolt házban.

Bill és Fleur is Kellyék vendégszeretetét élvezték. Érthető okokból Harry és Ginny is szívesebben aludt náluk a holnapi esemény előtt, mint a lány szüleinél, ahol ki lettek volna téve mindenféle kínos faggatózásnak a kapcsolatukat illetően.

– A pincében tudunk egy kis helyet csinálni! – vakkantotta Ron, épp, mikor Harry is belépett a szobába, és a kijelentést hallva nem tudta megállni röhögés nélkül.  
– Ronald Weasley! – kezdte volna kiosztani férjét Kelly, de Piton félbeszakította.  
– A kedves férje – köpte a szavakat –, nyílván csak előzékeny próbált lenni, mikor megemlítette a pincét, mint lehetséges szálláshelyet éjszakára.  
Kelly halványan emlékezett rá, hogy a férje és annak barátja néha megemlítették a pince rémét alkoholmámoros jókedvükben, de csak most esett le neki, hogy valójában kiről is beszélnek olyankor. Felismerése újabb indulathullámot váltott ki belőle.  
– Rendben van – kezdte nyájasan. – Harry és te talán rendet is csinálhatnátok lent, mivel birtokba fogjátok venni ma éjszakára.  
– Majd én alszom Ginnyvel egy szobában, így Piton professzor elfoglalhatja a miénket – mondta karba tett kézzel, a lehető legkomolyabb arckifejezés kíséretében.  
– Most csak vicceltél, ugye, és ezt nem komolyan mondtad? – sápadt el Ron teljesen, így adva érdekes kontrasztot lángvörös hajával.

Piton rendkívül élvezte a helyzetet, de végül úgy döntött, itt az ideje, hogy a házigazdák befejezzék nevetséges kis játszadozásukat.  
Alvóhely szűkében azt az ésszerű dolgot tanácsolta, hogy kivesz egy szobát a közeli motelban, amit idefelé látott, de ötletét meglepő módon Miss Weasley vétózta meg.

Végül hosszas vita árán valahogy mégis oda jutottak, hogy Hermionéval egy szobában találták magukat. A nő a lenti vitából igyekezett kimaradni, amit Piton úgy értelmezett, hogy csúfosan megbukni látszott az a mondat, ami nem is olyan régen elhagyta Hermione száját.

_Bárkivel szembeszállnék érted._

Úgy tűnt bárkivel igen, de a barátaival nem. Hermione érezte Pitonon a sértett feszültséget, és számított is némi kirohanásra tőle, mikor becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, de a férfi leginkább a bőröndje kipakolásával foglalkozott.  
Súlyosan nyomasztó percek teltek el, de Perselus még mindig nem szólt semmit, meghagyva Hermionét abban a szomorú hitben, hogy a férfit nem is igazán érdekelte a dolog.

_Miután nem szerelmes beléd, ez azért várható volt. Igen, semmi különös nem történt, csupán letagadtad, hogy vele jöttél, nem vetted védelmedbe Harry és Ron előtt. Miért is bántaná őt ez? Ez normális reakció lenne mindenkitől, aki szerelmes beléd. De ő NEM az!_

Piton még mindig inkább a szoba otthonos berendezését tanulmányozta, mintsem hogy a lányhoz szóljon. Hermione némi bűntudattal vegyes haraggal a szívében végül megszólalt.

– Nézd, én tudom, hogy ez a mai nap kissé… – Perselus vadul megvillanó szemei beléfojtották a mondatot.  
– Nem kéne úgy kezdenie a mondatot, hogy maga tudja, Miss Granger – morogta a lányra, neki háttal állva, ahogy a fürdőszobába lépett –, mert maga nem tud semmit.

Mire Hermione reagálni tudott volna erre, már becsukódott az ajtó, és a lány valahogy sejtette, nem kéne utána mennie.  
Az a feltételezése, hogy Piton nem vette sértésnek a mai nap eddigi eseményeit megdőlni látszott.

Perselus a csapba kapaszkodva, fejét a hideg tükörnek nyomva szitkozódott.

_Szerencsétlen, idióta, ostoba, nem normális… Miért nem közlöd vele rögtön, hogy milyen szarul érezted magad ma!? Nem ismerek rád, Piton!_ – nézett farkasszemet tükörképével.

Kopogásra kapta fel a fejét. Sejtette, hogy a lány nem hagyja annyiban a dolgot. De ezúttal nem Hermione csapta a „zajt".  
Kelly félénk mosollyal kérdezte meg az ajtót kinyitó Hermionétól, hogy minden rendben van-e. Látta, hogy az ágyat kettéválasztották, és kissé összevonta szemöldökét meglepetésében.  
Bár Granger nem szólt bele a lenti vitába, Kellynek az volt az érzése, hogy Piton nem véletlenül nem tiltakozott tovább, hogy vele került egy szobába.  
Most mégis alaposan összezavarták őt, ahogy ágyakat figyelte.  
Granger is észrevette, hogy kutató szemekkel vizsgálja a fekhelyüket, amit nem igazán akart megmagyarázni ezért inkább a lényegre tért.

– Kelly, segíthetek még valamiben? – kérdezte tőle Hermione feszengve.  
– Csak gondoltam, szeretnéd végre megnézni a keresztlányod – mondta határozottabban a nő, mire Hermione kicsit elszégyellte magát.  
Még soha nem is látta a kislányt, pedig hát azt illet volna megtennie elsőként, ahogy belép a Weasley–házba.

A kis Natalie hosszasan bazsalygott, mikor a lány kezébe vette, és minden kis becézést kacarászva fogadott. Ahogy a karjában tartotta a kicsit, hirtelen heves vágy fogta el, bárcsak a saját gyermekét tartaná most szorosan magához ölelve. Készen volt ő is az anyaságra.  
Pitonnak azonban nem lehet gyereket szülni… A házasság felemlegetése is ugyanígy képtelen ötlet.

– Hermione – húzta vissza a valóságba a másik nő hangja. –, nem az én dolgom, de a professzor és te nem…  
– … igen, vagyis mi nem – sóhajtotta bánatosan. – Bárcsak tudnám.  
– Tudom, hogy mi nem vagyunk bizalmas barátnők – mondta teljesen őszinte szívvel a nő. – De a titkod nálam biztonságban van, ha ki akarod önteni a szíved valakinek.  
– Persze megértem, ha nem… magam sem tudom, hogyan viselkednék egy régi kedvesem feleségével…  
– Kelly, a mi „kapcsolatunk" évszázadokkal ezelőtt volt, és mára már semmi más, csak egy szép emlék – felelte halványan mosolyogva Granger.

Ha nem is mondták ki nyíltan, de valahogy ez a pillanat vetett véget annak a merev távolságtartásnak, ami eddigi kapcsolatukat jellemezte.  
Hermione komolyan esélyt akart adni a másik nőnek, ezért barátságosan, bár kissé félszegen tovább „erőltette" a beszélgetést.

– Hümm… Érdekelne, honnan vetted, hogy Perselus és én… Szóval…  
– Láttam, milyen segélykérően nézett rád egy pillanatra, mikor Ron és Harry „rátámadtak" – mondta Kelly, és átvette tőle a kislányt.  
– Nem ismerlek eléggé jól, és őt sem, de annyit biztosan tudok, hogy ha azzal vagy, akit szeretsz, és aki viszont szeret, annál nincs jobb érzés a világon. A többi nem számít – nézett rá a lányra jelentőségteljesen.  
– Azt hiszem, felfrissítem magam a vacsora előtt – közölte elgondolkozva Hermione, és visszaindult a szobájukba, beleütközve a kuncogó Ronba és Harrybe.

Rögtön rájött, hogy megint valami nagy ostobaságot csináltak, és ahogy áthaladt a nappalin, rá is jött, mi lehetett az.

Perselus világos ingben és nadrágban kissé feszülten üldögélt a barátságos nappali egyik foteljában, Bill Weasley társaságában.  
A mellettük lévő asztalon, egy kis tálcán frissítő limonádé volt kitéve, Bill kezében egy egyszerű pohár volt, de valaki egy bájitalos lombikot készített oda nyilvánvalóan Pitonnak, benne egy szívószállal.  
A férfi méltósággal tűrte személye ellen elkövetett újabb égbekiáltó sértést, és rezzenéstelen arccal nézett vissza az elkerekedett szemű lányra. Magában többször is elismerte, hogy ő volt az a felelőtlen barom, aki idejött, hát most megérdemli mindezt.  
Granger kivágtatott a konyhába, ahol leemelt a helyéről egy ugyanolyan poharat, mint Billé, és olyan erősen csapta rá a kis asztalra, mikor visszament, hogy Ron és Harry azonnal ott teremtek.  
Kérdőn néztek a kipirosodott arcú lányra, aki egy könnyű mozdulattal italt töltött az odakészített lombikba és saját maga kezdett el inni belőle.

– Akartok netán valamit mondani, gyerekek? – kérdezte tőlük ingerülten.  
– Csak egy ártatlan kis tréfa volt – kezdte Ron. – Minek húzod magad így fel rajta?  
– Oh, értem én. Gondolom, te is viccesen fognád fel, ha én viselkednék így Kellyvel – vágta oda Hermione a teljesen értelmetlen arcot vágó férfinak.  
– Ugyan már, Hermione, az nem lenne ugyanaz. Kelly a feleségem…  
– Perselus nem a férjem, de jobb, ha végre megtudjátok, hogy… Szeretem őt – lépett eléjük, és a nem várt reakciótól alaposan megijedt. – Merlinre, Harry, vegyél levegőt! – kiabált a liluló fejű fiúnak, aki meglepetésében lélegezni is elfelejtett.  
– Te… Nem… Miért? – Összefüggéstelen szavakon kívül semmit nem tudott kinyögni.

Hermione könyörgő szemekkel nézett Piton felé, de a férfi csupán egy gúnyos mosolyt küldött neki. Élvezte az előadást, nem is akart egyhamar a lány segítségére sietni.  
Ginny, a fiúkat megkímélve egy esetleges kómától, „elrabolta" Hermionét a konyhába, hátha ketten együtt jobban tudják értelmezni az anyja receptjeit.  
Harry és Ron lassacskán kezdték visszanyerni eredeti arcszínűket, de nem fakadtak ki újra. Azzal azért tisztában voltak, hogy bár Piton réges-régen nem tanítja már őket, azért a férfi még így is tud nekik ártani, ha felbosszantják. Bill igyekezett úgy folytatni a Pitonnal megkezdett, kissé döcögős beszélgetést, hogy még véletlenül se térjen ki az előbbi „beismerő nyilatkozatra".

Hermione hálás volt barátnőjének, hogy kimentette szorult helyzetéből, egészen addig a pillanatig, míg rá nem jött, milyen „önző" célok vezérelték ebben Ginnyt.

Ha lehet rossz tulajdonság, amit örökölhetünk a szüleinktől, akkor Ginny biztosan az anyukája „tudásszomját" örökölte. Hermione a végeláthatatlan kérdezgetésnek azért nem látta értelmét, mert a másik lány nem is hagyott neki lehetőséget, hogy válaszoljon, mindig közbevágott. Aztán az egyik ilyen alkalom után mégis elhallgatott.

– … hogy mi, nem is tudom – hebegett Hermione meglepődésében, hogy szóhoz jutott. – Mit is kérdeztél?  
– Te nem is figyeltél rám, Hermione? – sértődött meg egy kicsit a lány. – Ah, mindegy, azt kérdeztem, hogy ti csináltátok–e már.  
– Mit csináltunk, Ginny? – A kérdés kimondása után rögtön meg is világosodott, és belepirult barátnője szemérmetlen kíváncsiskodásába.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy örülne, ha kibeszélném a magánügyünket…  
– Harryvel isteni a szex, játékos és mindig kitalál valami újat – lelkendezett helyette Ginny.  
– Hát igen, ezt mindig is akartam tudni – fintorodott el Granger.

Közben hála Merlinnek, Ginny keze is járt nem csak a szája, ezért a vacsora eléggé előrehaladott állapotban volt, mire Kelly is csatlakozott.  
Megnyugtatta Hermionét, hogy a fiúk még élnek, bár ezt köszönhetik annak is, hogy szépen felszívódtak egy parti varázslósakk ürügyén.  
Hálás volt a nőnek, hogy barátnőjével ellentétben nem kezdte el faggatni, de azért észrevette, hogy lopva kutatja őt kedves tekintetével.

A vacsora hangulata mindenképpen az érdekes jelzőt vonta maga után. Ron és Harry gépies mozdulatokkal tolták szájukba a sültet, Bill még mindig eltökélten próbálta Perselus figyelmét lekötni, ezzel is kompenzálva kissé még éretlen fivére és majdani sógora viselkedését.  
Ginny arcára furcsa elmélázó kifejezés ült ki, amiről Hermione remélte, nem azért van, mert próbálja elképzelni, milyen lehet Perselus az ágyban.

Reménykedett benne, hogy Piton nem próbálgatja ki tudását az asztaltársain, mert biztos volt benne, hogy akkor szakadna csak rájuk igazán az ég, ha kiderülne, mikről is akart tudni a konyhában a vörös lány.  
Nagyon is jól tudta, hogy a férfi kiválóan tud mások elméjében olvasni akár észrevétlenül is. És azt is biztosra vette, hogy kiátkozna innen mindenkit, ha valaki akár csak gondoltban megsérti a magánélete szentélyét.

Az evés végeztével szinte mindenki visszavonult a kedves kis nappaliba, kivéve Pitont. Éppen eléggé visszafogta ma már magát, úgy gondolta itt az ideje, hogy elvonuljon, és a szobájában utálja tovább volt tanítványait megborzongva a visszafojtott dühtől. Némileg büszke volt saját teljesítményére, hogy ilyen sokáig bírta önuralommal, hiszen mióta itt vannak nem egyszer fordult meg a fejében, hogy a Weasley kislányt, perceken belül félárvává teszi, minthogy meglátása szerint Ron alaposan rászolgált viselkedésével egy pár jól irányzott átokhadra.

Hermione még részt vett Natalie fürdetésében, aztán ő is Piton után ment. Remegve nyomta le a kilincset, kegyetlen megtorlásra számított, amiért így kitárulkozott mindenkinek, ezzel leleplezve magukat, de…

Mikor belépett, Piton azonnal ott termett előtte. Becsukta az ajtót a lány mögött, és egy egészen rövid pillanatra magához vonta Hermionét. A lány, ha csak erre a nagyon rövid időre is, de boldogan simult a férfihoz. Ez volt Perselus első igazán őszinte megnyilvánulása. Nem csókolták meg egymást, nem estek egymásnak. Szótlanul ölelkezve álltak, amit végül a bájitalmester szakított meg, hogy „bemeneküljön" a fürdőszobába.

Hermione mosolyogva nézett utána. Ha nem ismerte volna már a férfit, még azt hitte volna, hogy megfutamodott. Egy nagyon halk _köszönöm_-öt mormolt, mielőtt Piton betette maga után az ajtót.

_Különös, hogy ő köszöni meg nekem_ – morfondírozott zuhanyozás közben a férfi.

Mire kijött, Hermione már újra eggyé varázsolta az ágyat, és mosolyogva ült a szélén.

A házban mindenki az igazak álmát aludta, összebújva, ölelkezve, boldogan…

Perselus viszont nagyon is éberen, félig felülve hallgatta Hermione motyogását álmában. Nem éppen lovagias dolog valaki fejében puhatolózni, de a bájitalok utolérhetetlen mestere ízig-vérig mardekáros lévén soha sem játszott tisztességesen, csak ha biztosra tudta, hogy ő nyer.

Talán ez alkalommal jobb lett volna a biztonságos tudatlanságban megmaradnia. Lehet, hogy mégsem kellett volna Hermione álmának tengerében megmártóznia, hogy aztán levegőért kapkodva „kilépjen" a lány fejéből.

_Nem lehet... Csak valami tévedés – motyogta magában, de aztán a rá oly jellemző realitással elcsendesítette kétségbeesett próbálkozását. De lehet! Hermione gyereket akar, házasságot… Családi házat! – Undorodva köpte a szavakat._

Még nem ismeri a lány eléggé. Botor módon azt képzelte, elég lesz neki a kapcsolatuk adta biztonságérzet, hogy egymásnak vannak. De a lány elárulta őt… Mert olyan romantikus álmokat kerget, amiben ő nem tud… Nem akar részt venni.  


__

Hermione boldog mosollyal az arcán, nyújtózkodva ébredezett. Kezével végigsimított maga mellett, holott sejtette, a férfi már biztosan felkelt, sőt már fel is öltözött, pedig még volt pár órájuk a ceremónia kezdetéig.

Piton halkan nyitotta ki a fürdő ajtaját, és még halkabban próbálta elhagyni a szobát, pillantásával gondosan elkerülve az ágyat.

– Felébredtem – kuncogott Hermione, félreértve a férfi csöndes lépteit. – Nem kell lábujjhegyen járkálnod, Perselus. – Szelíden elmosolyodott, és a férfi hátához simult, mikor az megdermedt a hangja hallatán.  
Piton nem mozdult, keze a kilincsen volt, ha nem ő lett volna, akkor sírva rohan ki a házból, haját tépve. De ez nem lett volna valami pitonos megnyilvánulás.  
– Ideje megmosakodnod és felöltöznöd – közölte semleges hangon a nővel, meg sem fordulva.  
– Jó csak előbb nézz már rám! – kérlelte a lány, és játékosan belecsimpaszkodott a férfi derekába.  
– Lent találkozunk! – nézett rá metsző pillantással Piton. Hermione minden kétséget kizáróan tudta, hogy valami baj van. Villámgyorsan lepörgette agyában az éjszaka eseményeit.

Miután Perselus kijött a fürdőből, én is elmentem zuhanyozni. Aztán meg nem hagyta, hogy felvegyem a pizsamám, mert olyan hevesen magához ölelt és csókolni kezdett… Utána összebújva aludtunk. Mi történt, büdös volt a leheletem reggel…? Vagy mi van?

Ideje már nem volt rákérdezni, mert Piton elhagyta a szobát, magára hagyva őt minden kétségével.


	23. Chapter 23

23. rész

Perselus a nappaliban találkozott Harryvel, aki jobbnak látta, ha inkább nem vesz tudomást az előbb belépő alakról. Arra azért kíváncsi volt, hogy Hermione mit is eszik annyira rajta.  
Igazából fogalma sem volt, hogy a lánynak milyen a zsánere, de azt hogy Piton lenne az ideális férfi a szemében egészen tegnap délutánig elképzelhetetlennek tartotta.  
Nem is vette észre, hogy figyelme folyamatosan visszakalandozik a meglehetősen feszülten álldogáló férfira.

– Van valami érdekes rajtam, Potter? – kérdezte nem sok jót ígérő hangsúllyal a férfi. – Diákkorában nem volt elég alkalma, hogy ilyen bambán bámuljon?  
– De volt! – válaszolta Harry. – Bár korántsem bambán bámultam, hanem sokkal inkább…  
– Undorral, megvetéssel, mélyen gyökeredző utálattal? – segítette ki a férfi olyan hangnemben, hogy, ha a fiú nem ül, akkor rögvest helyet változtat ijedtében.  
– Ezzel én sem voltam másképp azokban az időkben – nézett a fiú szemébe. – Ahogy most sem kedvelem magát egy szemernyivel sem jobban.  
– Az érzés kölcsönös, Piton professzor – szólt vissza Harry. – Maga semmit se változott, mióta a diákja voltam!  
– De nem ám! – sziszegte Perselus karba font kézzel.  
– Hah, fel nem foghatom, hogy Hermione mit eszik magán… – fakadt ki értetlenül Harry.  
– Na, látja, Potter, akkor már ketten vagyunk – válaszolta félvállról, szemeit forgatva a férfi, mire Harrynek egy apró mosoly jelent meg a szája szélén.

Felállt, hogy kisétáljon a szobából, de még egyszer, utoljára hozzászólt a mogorva bájitaltanárhoz, ezzel alaposan meglepve őt.

– Régebben sosem díjaztam a humorát… Igaz, azt általában nem is nekem tartogatta – egy pillanatra felemelte a kezét, hogy Piton ne szakítsa félbe, mert látta, férfi éppen arra készül, hogy leordítsa a haját is a fejéről. –, de el kell ismernem, nem is olyan savanyú, mint amilyennek mutatja magát. Talán Hermione is ezt látta meg… Vagy egyszerűen csak totál bedilizett. – Nem bírta megállni, hogy a végére egy kicsit ne szemtelenkedjen, és most az egyszer Piton eresztett meg egy gyenge félmosolyt a hallottak után.

Harry hitetlenkedve pillantott a férfira, de annak szemei világosan értésére adták, ha bárkinek elmondja, hogy látott tőle egy normális emberi reakciót, akkor halál fia.

Hermione megzavarodva állt a zuhany alatt. Képtelenségnek tartotta, hogy már megint valamit rosszul csinált, az nem lehet. Fejét a vízsugár alá nyomta, hogy lemossa felszínre törő könnyeit.  
Utolsó esélynek tekintette, amikor bevallotta érzelmeit barátainak. Ha előző este Perselus nem ölelte volna magához… Később pedig nem csókolta volna olyan szerelemmel, mint tette, akkor feladta volna.  
De ezen a reggelen megint ott voltak, ahol a part szakad.  
Nem értette, miért van az, hogy ha egyik éjszaka még boldogan aludt el, akkor másnap, mikor felébredt, Piton tutira morcos valamiért.

_Szeret engem… Szeret. Jó, sosem mondta még ki, de… Tényleg, miért nem mondja ki soha? Ja, persze, mert ő a megközelíthetetlen Perselus Piton, és ő soha nem vallana be egy ilyen dolgot. _

Nagy nehezen végül elkészült, felöltözött, megfésülködött és nyugalmat erőltetve magára kilépett a szobából. Mire leért a nappaliba, már ott volt mindenki. Sietve köszönt a többieknek, de szemével Pitont kereste.  
A férfi mindannyiszor gúnyosan, sőt rosszallóan tekintett vissza rá, akárhányszor találkozott pillantásuk.

Kelly vezetésével lassan elindultak a templomba, ahol még egyszer átveszik majd a ceremónia menetét, és bevárják a többi vendéget. Gyalog kb. húszpercnyire volt a házuktól a kis kápolna, így senki nem hoppanált, kényelmesen elsétáltak a kora reggeli napsütésben.  
Hermione igyekezett hátulra kerülni, hogy tudjon pár szót váltani szerelmével, de amikor karon fogta a férfit, ő durván rántott egyet a kezén.  
A lány értetlenül állt az utcán, hagyva, hogy mindenki más eltávolodjon tőle, még Piton is, aki csak három perc elteltével volt hajlandó visszanézni, és nagyokat fújtatva visszamenni a lányhoz.

– Van valami különleges okod rá, hogy itt ácsorogsz? – dörrent rá a férfi kegyetlenül.  
– Te milyen szemét tudsz lenni – suttogta maga elé üveges tekintettel a lány. – Mi bajod van ma reggel? Vagy inkább az egész istenverte életedben? Mit csináltam már megint, hogy?  
– Semmit! – válaszolta Piton. – Menjünk!  
Hermione csak a fejét rázta. _Menjünk _– morogta magában. Minek? Hova mennének ők együtt? Elég volt, vége, most már nem lehet ezt tovább csinálni!  
– Menj el, Perselus… Menj el innen! – Már majdnem sírt. – Ne gyere le a ceremóniára.  
– Granger, elment az eszed? – mordult fel a férfi. – Egészen idáig azért kérleltél, hogy itt legyek. Igazán nem tudom mi ez a hangulatingadozás nálad? Reggel esetleg megkezdődött a havi ciklu…  
– Nem! – nézett rá szúrós szemmel a lány. – Nekem nincsen hangulatingadozásom! Nem vagyok morcos, elutasító reggel, amikor felkelek! Én nem töröm minden percben darabokra a szívedet! Mert én **szeretlek**! – ordította kétségbeesetten.  
Szerencsére a többiek már messze voltak tőlük, így nem volt kínos tanúja az estnek. Perselus mégis dühösen magához rántotta a lányt, hogy kezét a szájára tapassza.  
– Ha most elveszem a kezem a szádról, ígérd meg, hogy nem kiabálsz többet! – Szemei megvillantak, szavai komolyságát igazolva.  
Granger tudta, ha jót akar, csendesebbre fogja. Szófogadása jeléül aprót bólintott, mire a férfi levette a kezét ajkairól.  
–Hermione… Hogyan képzeled a kettőnk jövőjét? – Látszott rajta, hogy már a kérdés feltevése is nagyon zavarba hozza.  
– Én… Arra gondoltam, ha visszamegyünk az iskolába, akkor talán lehetne közös lakosztályunk vagy… Talán…  
– A távolabbi jövőben! – csattant fel a férfi. De a lány hallgatott.

Tágra nyílt szemekkel állt, és próbálta valahogy megérteni, mit akar tőle a férfi. Úgy gondolta, ha most elmondja a vágyait, akkor szinte biztos, hogy megnyílik alattuk a föld, és a „mennyország" helyett rögtön a purgatóriumban süttetik a hasukat.

– Akkor majd én megmondom, hogyan képzeled el… Szép kertes házat szeretnél valami ehhez hasonló környéken. – Undorodva megrázkódott. – Felteszem, házasságra is gondoltál… Gyerekre, vagy legyen mindjárt kettő. Nem igaz, Granger?!  
– De te nem szeretnéd ezt. Hiába próbáltuk, nem igaz? Mindegy én mit érzek, nem számít, szeretsz-e vagy sem…  
– Te vagy a legokosabb boszorkány, akivel valaha találkoztam… Mégis ilyen buta ábrándokat kergettél egész idő alatt. Miért? – Annyira akarta, hogy ez az egész ne legyen igaz. Nem tudta megemészteni, hogy el fogja veszíteni a nőt, akit imád, csak mert ő… Miért is? A választ a lány adta meg neki.  
– Perselus, te nem tudsz boldog lenni – suttogta, gyengéden megölelve a férfit, harmatos csókot lehelve ajkaira.

Végül büszkén felszegte az állát, hátrébb lépett, és nemet intett a fejével, mikor Piton szólni akart.  
Döntött… Nem hajlandó más kedvét is elrontani az ostoba kis jeleneteikkel.  
Elindult a templom irányába… Egyedül.

Kelly kérdőn nézett rá, mikor szipogva végre beérte a többieket a templom előtt. Tekintetével Perselust kereste, de hiába…  
A faggatásnak meg nem volt itt az ideje.  
Mrs. Wealsey igyekezett mindenkit beterelni a templomba, hogy ott minden anyáskodását latba vetve percenként zavarja meg észrevételeivel a főpróbát. Ron vagy egy tucatszor nézett apja felé segélykérően, de Arthur csak kezét széttárva, sajnálkozva nézett vissza rá.  
A Wealsey-családban már régen megtanulta mindenki, hogy a nadrágot az asszony hordja.  
A ceremóniát vezető pap hihetetlen nyugalommal tűrte a nő viselkedését egészen addig, míg Molly ki nem kapta kezéből a serleget, hogy bemutassa, hogy is célszerűbb a baba fejére önteni a szenteltvizet.

– Anya! – kiáltott fel felháborodva Ron. – Azért ez már túlzás, állj vissza a helyedre, kérlek.  
– Drágám, túlzás vagy sem, egy tucat keresztelőn vagyok már túl – nézett végig népes családján. – És bizton állíthatom, hogy nagy tapasztalatom van a témában.  
– Ahogy Brown tiszteltes úrnak is – szólt hozzá gyengéden Kelly.  
– Na, igen, de én vagyok a nagymama!  
– Igen, anya, te vagy, és mi imádunk. De nagyon kérlek, ne csináld ezt, menj és üdvözöld inkább a többi vendéget!  
– Arthur! Hallod, hogy beszél velem a fiad? – fakadt ki Molly, mint aki észre sem veszi magát, pedig nem ártott volna.  
– Drágám, talán tényleg menjünk ki. Úgy látom, Tessy nővérem most érkezett meg – Azzal karon ragadta feleségét, és kicipelte a kápolna elé. Mindenki elkerekedett szemmel nézett Ronra, aki a családban először, ha nem is olyan drasztikusan, de helyre tette az anyukáját. Hős volt a szemükben.  
– Ronald Weasley! Ha nem lennék a feleséged, most azonnal hozzád mennék – borult a nyakába Kelly, és mindenki kuncogva nyugtázta a kijelentést.

A kedélyek egy fél órával később lenyugodtak, mindenki szépen elfoglalta a helyét, és a kis kápolnát hirtelen egy seregnyi vörös üstök töltötte meg. Hermione felettébb mókásnak vélte a dolgot, és még talán el is mosolyodott volna, ha nem marja úgy a szívét a bánat.

Natalie roppant fegyelmezetten vészelte át a szertartást, aprócska kis szája egy pillanatra megrándult, mikor a hideg víz homlokához ért, de egyébként egy hang nélkül tűrt mindent. Hermione most is elgyengült, ahogy a meleg kis testét a karjaiba tartotta. Észrevétlenül könnycseppek gördültek le az arcán, amit a körülötte állók a meghatottságnak tudta be. Harry, a másik keresztszülő, gyengéden megsimogatta a hátát, de még ő sem vette észre, hogy ezek milyen keserű könnyek.

Ilyen érzés, mikor tudatosul benned, hogy 100 km/h sebességgel haladsz a vénkisasszonyság felé, ahonnan egyenes az út ahhoz, hogy legyen egy macskád, és egyedül halsz meg.  
Minden mese végén _happy - end_ van… De közben, majd beleőrülsz annyira tudsz szenvedni. Hermione nem tudta, mi lesz az ő történetének a vége, de jelen pillanatban ordítani tudott volna… Pitonnal.  
Mert milyen dolog már, hogy ő titokban a jövőjüket tervezgeti, a férfi meg feldúltan közli vele, hogy felejtse el. Perselus is érző ember, csak végre saját magának is be kéne ismernie, hogy neki is joga van boldognak lenni. El kéne már fogadnia, hogy ő is kimutathatja az érzéseit anélkül, hogy félne tőlük.

_Bárcsak visszacsinálhatnám a dolgokat!_ – mondogatta magában Piton megtörten, egy kopott széken üldögélve. A mugli alkohol nem hatott rá olyan zsibbasztóan, mint a mágikus, de az ötödik pohárka után, már kezdte érezni, hogy jobban van.  
_Átkozott ábrándok, miért tesz tönkre mindent az a romantikus undormány?_  
Dühös volt, csalódott magában, Hermionéban, az életben…  
Sosem hitte volna magáról, de mégis a tömérdek torkán legurított Whisky után volt bátorsága beismerni, hogy... Gyáva!  
Nem őrült meg. Ahhoz, hogy elismerd, gyáva vagy, bátorság kell, vagy nem?  
De mihez is gyáva? A szerelemhez, a boldogsághoz… életbe vetett hithez? Mindenhez, amihez egy kicsit is pozitívan kell érezni.

A pincér leszedte az üres poharakat az asztalról, és fejét rázva elsétált vissza a pulthoz. Csak egy újabb szerencsétlen, gondolta magában. De Perselus Piton **nem szerencsétlen**!  
Sőt, nagyon is megfogta Merlin bokáját, amikor a kedves, okos, végtelenül imádnivaló Hermione beleszeretett, és ő hagyta…  
Fogalma sem volt, mennyi mugli pénzt szórt az asztalra, de nem is érdekelte jelen pillanatban. Briliáns gondolata támadt, és már ment is, hogy megvalósítsa. Mit ment? Rohant, egyenesen a háromsaroknyira lévő kápolna felé…

Sejtette ugyan, hogy a ceremónia már véget ért, de remélte, hogy még utoléri őket. Tévedett, csupán pár percen múlott ugyan, de a többiek már visszaindultak a Weasley házba, hogy ünnepeljenek tovább. Sajnos neki nem nagyon akaródzott megint bemenni oda, hogy aztán eléggé zavarba ejtő módon ott, a többiek előtt kérje meg a lányt, hogy vonuljanak félre. Gondolta, hogy a hiánya a ceremóniáról már így is feltűnt egyeseknek, és ha volt olyan valaki, akinek nem akarta megmagyarázni távollétét, hát az Ron és Harry volt. Semmi közük a magánéleti válságához, márpedig, ha bemegy a nevetéstől hangos kertbe, akkor elkerülhetetlen, hogy szembe találja magát a lányt daliásan védő volt diákjaival.

– Hermione, hol a lovagod? – kérdezte Harry, miközben vajsörrel kínálta a lányt. Tapintatlanságból K-t érdemelt volna, de a lány csak sóhajtott egyet.  
– Tényleg. Én sem láttam a kápolnában, na, nem mintha hiányzott volna – fintorgott Ron is a kis társasághoz csatlakozva.  
– Fiúk, az a csodás rebarbarás pite az arcotokba kívánkozik – közölte karba font kézzel Hermione. A célzást megértve mindketten visszavonulót fújtak, ahogy a lány is. Szomorkásan mosolyogva, szépen lassan haladt a kert végébe, ahol már ki is szemelt magának egy nagyon hívogató domboldalt, nem túl messze a háztól.

De ahhoz eléggé távol, hogy senki ne lássa, milyen nagyon megtörte, hogy Pitonnal közös megegyezéssel elhagyták egymást pár órával ezelőtt. Tudta jól, a szívében érezte, hogy a férfinak nem is kéne bocsánatot kérnie, csak át kéne ölelnie, és ő máris tovább játszaná ezt az őrjítően buta játékot vele.  
Lustán a domboldalon lévő fának támasztotta hátát, és hagyta, ahogy a nap meleg sugarai kellemesen cirógassák az arcát…

Bizonytalan léptek zaja zavarta meg, de a szemét szorosan lehunyva tartotta. A lágy szellő felé fújta a keserédes illatot, amit a szeretett férfi árasztott magából. Tudta ki az… Hogyne tudta volna, hiszen pont ő kívánta, hogy itt legyen

– Ez a jelenet nagyon is ismerős nekem – suttogta halkan, apró mosollyal a szája szélén.  
– Hm… Öregszem – válaszolta Piton, egyik kezével megtámaszkodva a fa törzsén, a lány feje fölött.  
– Akkor is ezt mondtad – kuncogott halkan a lány. – Szeretnék visszamenni az időben.  
– Nem volt egy vidám időszak. – Gondolkozott el a férfi, egy pillanatra visszapörgetve agyában a dolgot. – De mindenképpen eredményes volt.  
– A megállapodás… – nézett rá meleg barna szemeivel a nő. – Már nem is tudom, ki győzött a végén.  
– Én! – villant meg a szeme játékosan a férfinak. – Minden szempontból nyertes vagyok…  
– Tied lett az svk állás. – sóhajtotta Hermione  
– Te is belém szerettél. – simított ki egy tincset Granger arcából.  
– Igazán fel nem tudom fogni, hogy tudsz ilyen gyengéd lenni most! De ha mások is látnak, akkor a levegő is megfagy körülötted. Olyan nagyon nehéz másoknak is kimutatnod, hogy szeretsz?! – lökte el magát a fától, és karba font kézzel a férfi elé állt. Piton is felvette szokásos semmi jót nem ígérő testtartását, és szemöldökét felhúzva elővette éles gúnyos hangnemét.  
– Miss Granger, beláthatná már, hogy ez a számonkérősdi nem vezet semmi jóra… Amennyiben rólam van szó – tornyosult fölé fenyegetően, de a lány állta pillantását. – Mindazonáltal nem szokásom kitérni a válaszadás alól. – Hermione fújtatott egyet, meghazudtolva a férfi szavait. – Mint mondtam, válaszolok, ha megengeded. – Azért nem mutatom ki mások előtt… Bár azt hittem, ez nyilvánvaló, mert tartok a reakciójuktól!

– Nem érvényes ilyen jó indokkal előrukkolni – mosolyodott el szélesen a lány.  
– Üzletet ajánlok neked – harapta be alsó ajkát, feltüzelve a férfi kíváncsiságát.  
– Jómagam is ezt akartam indítványozni, de kíváncsian hallgatom a te ajánlatod, hogy kellő mérlegelés után megfontoljam…  
– Oh, fogd már be! – kiáltott fel a lány nevetve. – Az ajánlatom… Ha egyszer, és csak egyszer kimutatod az irántam való érzelmeid, békén hagylak egész hátralévő életedben.  
– Hazudsz! – vágta rá Piton kissé mosolyogva. – Egyébként, ha még be is tudnád tartani ezt a képtelen dolgot – Felemelte a kezét, hogy befejezhesse, mielőtt a lány megvédte volna magát. –, mégis milyen megnyilvánulás számítana elégnek arra, hogy belenyugodj végre a dolgokba?  
– Azonnal gyere le Ronék kertjébe, és üvöltsd, hogy **szerelmes vagy** belém – közölte sértődöttséget színlelve, de magában nagyon is megkönnyebbült.  
– Hogy mi… Te tényleg?  
– Nem! Nem akarom ezt, ez mindkettőnknek kínos lenne.  
– Mostanra, gondolom, kellően megfontoltad az ajánlatom, hosszasan mérlegelve azt. Szóval érdekelne a válaszod, és egyben a saját üzleti offenzívád is.  
– Örülök, hogy érdekel a véleményem… És annak is, hogy nem ment el az eszed… – Távolba nézett, pedig a lány mindennél jobban szerette volna látni a szemeit, hogy olvashasson bennük.  
– Felajánlok egy élettársi viszonyt, szigorúan mellőzve a házasság létrejövetelét. Ámbár nem zárkózom el véglegesen az estleges későbbi, nagyon ésszerűnek tartandó lépéstől, de valószínű, hogy a gyermekáldás megelőzné azt.  
– Te most kvázi megkéred a kezem anélkül, hogy valóban elvennél feleségül?  
– Igen. Tömören, leegyszerűsítve – forgatta meg szemét a férfi. – De ha ez az életforma nem felelne meg neked, akkor…  
– Nem tudsz mást ajánlani nekem, Perselus – fojtotta belé a szavakat Hermione. – És valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan módon, készséggel elfogadom! – omlott a szeretett férfi karjaiba, majd fejét hátraszegve rámosolygott.  
– Semmi sem egyszerű velem – suttogta a nő fülébe, közben gyengéden megcsókolta a nyakszirtjét.  
– Bölcs megállapítás… Csak egy pontban kéne még megegyeznünk, hogy maradéktalanul boldogok lehessünk, már amennyire ez tőlünk telik.  
– Éspedig? Mi lenne az, Miss Granger? – kérdezte apró csókot lehelve a lány szomjas ajkaira.  
– Ígérd meg, hogy soha többet nem fogsz bántani úgy, ahogy eddig tetted – nézett rá homályos szemekkel a lány.  
– Hermione – kezével beletúrt a lány hajába, közelebb húzva magához, és fejét vállának hajlatába fúrta. –, nem tehetek ilyen ígéretet… – A lány riadtan nézett fel rá. – De nem szándékosan fogom tenni. Hacsak valaki nem ad rá okot.  
– Igyekszem majd, egy kicsit jobban, mint eddig. – Piton szélesen elmosolyodott. Olyan szenvedélyesen csókolta meg a barna hajú boszorkányt, hogy a levegő is felperzselődött körülöttük. Megszűnt a közel s a távol, a csókkal eltűnt a fájdalmuk a mából.

Olyan sokáig álltak ott ölelkezve, hogy szépen lassan rájuk esteledett. Mámorukból a Natalie tiszteletére adott aprócska tűzijáték ébresztette fel őket. Hermione mosolyogva karolt a férfiba, aki lassan lépdelve visszavezette a kert felé. Ahogy megjelentek a hátsó kapuban, a többiek feléjük fordultak és kérdő tekintettel méregették a feketébe öltözött férfit.  
Piton hirtelen kínzó vágyat érzett arra, hogy elengedje a lány kezét, de aztán közönyt erőltetve az arcára, lassan, de határozott lépésekkel bevonult vele. Ron és Harry megindult feléjük, mire a férfi érezte, hogy viszket a keze a pálcája után, és a lány is megfeszült egy pillanatra…

– Hát megtaláltad… A lovagod – lelkendezett Harry olyan stílusban, amiből egyből észrevehető volt, hogy nem egy vajsört fogyaszthatott már. – Tisztára jól néztek ki együtt. – Mondataival egészen lesápasztotta a férfit.  
– Mi csak a csomagjainkért jöttünk vissza – kezdett bele a lány. – Vissza kell mennünk a Roxfortba.  
– Ne már Hermioneeee – nyafogott Ron. – Még csak most jöttetek, olyan jó volna veled... hök… beszélgetni… hök, mint régen. – Kelly ekkor odalépett hozzájuk, és csöppet sem boldog arccal elvezte alaposan becsípett férjét. Harry továbbra is bamba vigyorral a képén nézett rájuk, de Piton nem szólt egy szót sem. Megkerülte a férfit, és Hermionéval együtt felmentek az emeleti szobába. Bőröndjeikkel a zsebükben tűntek fel ismét a hallban, hogy aztán, átverekedve magukat a sok Weasleyn, elindulhassanak a hoppanálási körzetbe.

Hermione távozásuk előtt gyorsan elköszönt közeli ismerőseitől, Piton viszont csak kimérten bólintott nekik, kivéve Billt és Arthurt, akikkel kezet rázott. Molly előtt pedig enyhén meghajolt, de azt határozottan elutasította, hogy az említett hölgy megölelje és megpuszilgassa, mint ahogy azt Grangerrel tette.

Hermione tucatnyi ötlettel árasztotta el a férfi elméjét, amíg sétáltak. Piton sokszor már csak azért is megcsókolta a lányt, hogy hallgasson egy pár percig. _Nem hiszem el, hogy tényleg arról beszélgetünk, milyen a legmegfelelőbb tapéta_ – morgolódott, és megszaporázta lépteit, hogy végre valahára a faluba hoppanálhassanak.  
Mikor már újra Roxmorts utcáin haladtak egymás mellett a férfi megállt, és a lányra nézett.  
– Nem vagyok hajlandó kiköltözni az alagsori lakosztályomból – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.  
– Úgy érted, a pincéből – húzta fel orrát a lány.  
– Nekem tökéletesen mindegy, hogyan nevezed, de akkor is ott maradok! A laborom és a Mardekár tanulóinak közelében, mert nem…  
– Veled tényleg nem könnyű, Perselus! – kiáltott fel ingerülten a lány. – Mégis hogy képzelted az élettársi viszonyt, ha továbbra is külön szobában szeretnél élni?  
– Ezek szerint csak a te lakosztályod alkalmas két ember kényelmes otthonának?! Botor módon azt képzeltem, az én felségterületem is megfelel szerény személyednek, de úgy látszik, a te lelked túl kényes ehhez. – Szavaiból egyértelműen kicsengett, hogy Hermione megbántotta.  
– Számításba sem vetted, hogy venné az ki magát, ha én költöznék oda hozzád, és nem fordítva? Azért a diákok körében elért tekintélyemet nem kívánom kivágni az ablakon egy ilyen lépessel – fújtatott mérgesen, és a bűnbánó szemekbe fúrta sajátját. – Hermione, közel húsz évvel vagyok idősebb nálad, és azt hiszem, ezért talán könnyebben elfogadható lépés az, ha te költözöl le az alagsorba.  
– Ehhez semmi köze a korodnak, vénember. De hangsúlyozom, radikális változásoknak néz elébe az eddigi magánszférád, ha én is ott fogok lakni.  
– Remélem, azért megbeszéled velem azokat a változásokat, mielőtt végrehajtod – villant meg kétségbeesetten a szeme. Hermione egy egészen kicsi pillanatig még meg is sajnálta, de aztán…

– Nyugalom, semmi burgundira nem vetemednék. A rózsaszín sokkal inkább a te színed – A mondat végére elrohant, mint egy kis csitri. Piton fejcsóválva indult utána, és bár szaladni semmikképpen nem szaladt volna, azért lépéseit megszaporázva utolérte a lányt.

A kastélyba lépés előtt még egyszer pontosították a _játékszabályokat_, hogy aztán semmi olyan dolog ne árnyékolhassa be a költözködést, amit előtte nem tisztáztak.

Majdnem éjfél volt már, mire mindketten az ágyba zuhantak. Egyelőre csak Hermione pár ruháját cipelték le a pincébe, mert Piton nem érzett erőt a szobák átrendezésére, hogy a nő bútorai is helyet kapjanak.  
Hálás volt a sorsnak, amiért már egészen késő este volt, mikor megérkeztek az iskolába. Így legalább Albus nem hívatta őket, hogy a mindentudó mosolyával olyan tapintatlanul érdeklődjön a kapcsolatuk alakulása felől.

Gonosz mosollyal a szája szegletében aludt el, mikor tudatosult benne, innentől Hermione diákjai kénytelenek lesznek ide lesétálni, az _ijesztő, csúnya bájitalmester lakosztályába_, ha valami halaszthatatlanul fontos dolgot akarnak professzorasszonyuktól.

Reggeli kávéja kortyolgatása közben meg is osztotta újonnan szerzett felismerését a lánnyal, aki álmosan kapkodta magára ruháit.

– Halálosan, elviselhetetlenül gonosz ember vagy. Gúnyos, és te még élvezed is nem igaz? – fintorodott el, de válaszként csak egy szívdöglesztő mosolyt kapott.  
– Hát igen… És te mostantól minden nap velem együtt élvezheted. – Lerakta korai koffeinbombáját a kis asztalkára, és az ölébe vonta a szeretett nőt.  
– Nem fogom a kezdetet szorongatva átlépni a nagyterem küszöbét, de hajlandó vagyok melléd ülni az étkezések alkalmával. Remélem, felfogod, milyen nagy előrelépés ez tőlem.  
– Istenem, komolyan! Csak nehogy gyanút fogjon valaki az ilyen merész romantikus lépéseidtől – ércelődött a lány, de amikor a nyakába haraptak, rájött, hogy jobb, ha hallgat.  
– Kisasszony, már az első reggel jó modorra kell, hogy tanítsam? – kérdezte, és választ nem várva elkezdte akkurátus mozdulatokkal kigombolni a lány blúzát.  
– Most… ölt…öztem… vég…végre fel – suttogta elfúló hangon Hermione a feltörő vágytól, ahogy Piton már a melltartója csatjával kezdett el babrálni.

Végül nagy kegyesen nem ellenkezett tovább, hiszen egy-egy étkezést bárki ki tud hagyni, ha cserébe olyan szenvedélyes ajkak tapadnak bőre minden négyzetcentiméterére, mint most az övére. Apró kezeivel benyúlt a férfi köntöse alá, és megszorította az izmos vállakat. Egyre lejjebb haladva simogatta a feszes mellkast, itt-ott eljátszadozva egy-egy kósza szőrszállal. Piton felállt, az ölébe kapta, és visszasétált vele a hálószobába, hogy ott aztán a lány ölében elmerülve kényeztesse őt. Hermione most is kéjesen nyögdécselt, combjaival hol megszorította, hol pedig simogatta párja csípőjét. Piton fejével a lány mellé hajolt, és a fülét nyalogatta, amiről tudta, egyszerre vált ki vágyat a lányból, miközben csiklandósnak is találja.  
Már nem voltak hátra a teljes kielégüléstől, amikor…

Halk neszezést, és némi torokköszörülést halottak a nappaliból.  
A látogató minden bizonnyal maradni szándékozott, ezt bizonyította a hang is, amely az egyik fotelba való lehuppanását kísérte. Piton feldúlt vadállatként ugrott le a nőről, azzal a határozott szándékkal, hogy puszta kézzel addig fogja verni a másik arcát, amíg az lélegzik. Két pillanat alatt magára kapta köntösét, és csöppet sem higgadtan feltépte a hálószobaajtót, hogy a nappaliba lépve szembe találja magát a teát szürcsölgető _igazi pillanat gyilkos_ Albus Dumbledore-ral.

Egy pillanatra annyira meghökkent, hogy nem is jutott szóhoz, még jobban összehúzta magán az éjfekete köntöst, és magára erőltetve ridegségét, a férfinek szegezte nem túl kedvesen megfogalmazott kérdését.

– Az iskolában senki más nincs, akit zaklathatnál korán reggel? – kérdezte barátságtalanul, még mindig pár lépésnyire a hálószobaajtótól.  
– Ne haragudj, Perselus. Azt hittem, már ébren vagy… nem szoktál ilyentájt még aludni, ez nem vall rád – szürcsölt bele teájába, majd még egy kis tejet öntött hozzá. – Egyébként, kérdésedre válaszolva, Miss Grangernél kezdtem mai körutam, hogy megtudakoljam, hogyan telt a hétvégétek, de meglepetésemre a kisasszony nem volt a szobájában.  
– A következő értekezleten javasolni fogom, hogy korlátozzuk a kandallóhasználatodat – fortyogott a férfi. – Nincs jogod csak úgy betörni más lakosztályába minden előzetes értesítés nélkül! Mellesleg, a magánélet fogalma is ismeretlen előtted, ahogy látom – intett kezével az éppen kényelmesen üldögélő mágus felé.  
– Szóval, mint említettem Miss Granger nem volt a szobájában, és nekem úgy tűnt, hogy nem is töltötte ott az éjszakát. Remélem, nincs baja, komolyan aggódom miatta – mondta az igazgató, mindezt olyan hangsúllyal, mint aki az előbbi kismonológból semmit sem halott. Piton felhorkant, és lábával szélesebbre tárta maga mögött az ajtót, hogy a lány is jól halja, amit mond.  
– Hermione, kérlek, volnál olyan szíves kijönni hozzánk, hogy Albus megnyugodjon a testi épségedet illetően? Ekkor a nő kissé elpirulva kilépett biztonságos rejtekéből, és félig, a szeretett férfi háta mögött megállva, átkulcsolta Piton mellkasát.  
– A jövőben legyél szíves egyenesen ide jönni, ha beszéded van Granger professzorral, ugyanis a hét folyamán ideköltözik hozzám.  
– Nagyszerű, gratulálok, kedves Hermione. Csak sikerült megfognia ezt a mogorva… De én nem is zavarok, gondolom, még van dolgotok a tanóráitok elkezdése előtt. – Sejtelmes mosollyal a kandallóba szórt némi hopp-port, és a saját irodájába ment. Piton még utána kiabálta, hogy küldjön üzenetet, ha legközelebb vizitelni óhajt, de biztosra vette, hogy ezen kérése süket fülekre talált.


	24. Chapter 24

24. fejezet

**Epilógus**

Évekkel később, egészen pontosan két év elteltével, Perselus Piton a maga lovagias módján egy borongós este, a kandalló előtt összebújva megkérte Hermione Granger kezét. Vagyis inkább közölte, a lángokba bámulva, hogy akár el is vehetné végre, ha még mindig akarja. „Szerencsétlenségére" a lány hatalmas sikolyok közepette a nyakába ugrott, és egy csókot követően elfogadta a szedett-vetett lánykérést.  
Albus Dumbledore kezeit összecsapva fogadta a hírt, amit még azon a héten közöltek vele. Bölcsességet árasztó szemeiben vidáman táncolt a fény, ahogy a párt figyelte, de Piton már akkor leszögezte, hogy mielőtt még Hermionéval szövetkeznének ellene, szó sem lehet világra szóló lakodalomról.  
Ő azért mégiscsak Perselus Piton, aki az évek során kialakított magáról egy képet, és nem szándékozik gyökeres változáson átmenni.

Komoly vitát eredményezett a meghívandók létszáma, mivel Perselus igazából csak a tanukra korlátozta volna a meghívottakat, de a lány nem engedett. A legközelebbi barátait szerette volna meghívni, hiszen, mióta a szülei meghaltak, ők voltak a családja. Perselus két pohár méregerős ital lenyelése után azt a tényt is elfogadta, hogy Potter és Weasley ott fog bambán vigyorogni az ő meghitt pillanatukon.  
Mindezek ellenére a világ talán legcsendesebb, majdhogynem titkos esküvője volt.  
Bár a lány barátai nem hazudtolták meg magukat, azért nem tették tönkre az esküvőt. Néhány csípős, poénos megjegyezésen kívül nem csináltak nagyobb bajt.  
Nem volt egészen biztos benne, hogy régi diákjai nem csempésztek be valami otromba meglepetést. Mindenesetre Piton kétszer is átkutatta a lakosztályukat, mielőtt elhálták a nászéjszakát.

Hermione az esküvő utáni hetekben érzékelni kezdte teste változását, és ösztönei sugallatára felkereste a Szent Mungó egyik gyógyítóját. Azt nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy pontosan mi játszódhatott le Perselus fejében, mikor hazaérve közölte férjével a jó hírt, de mivel se nem ordított, se nem dühöngött, feltételezte, hogy örül.  
Pitont váratlanul érte a dolog. A fogamzásgátló bájital szedését a nőre bízta, úgy vélte, Hermione tudni fogja majd, mikor hagyjon fel a használatával. Azért egy egészen rövid pillanatig elhatalmasodott rajta a méreg, mivel ezt a dolgot talán illet volna előzetesen is megbeszélni, de hát most már hiába is vitatkozna ezen. Örült… hiszen apa lesz, ugyanakkor aggódott is. Hermione volt az egyetlen, akinek mesélt a gyerekkoráról, és még neki sem mondott el minden szörnyűséget, csupán pár fájó emléket.  
Tobias Piton, az alkoholista, brutális mugli férfi, mérhetetlen gyűlöletével és hatalmas pofonjaival megfosztotta a gyermekkor minden ártatlan boldogságától. Éppen ezért már akkor elhatározta, ha valaha neki is családja lesz, soha nem fogja ezt tenni a saját gyerekével, sőt semmilyen gyerekkel sem. Döntését erősen meghazudtolta diákjaival szemben tanúsított viselkedése, de azzal nyugtatgatta magát, hogy soha nem bántott senkit… Na igen, a gúnyos, sértő és fájdalmas megjegyzéseit leszámítva.  
Mindezen tapasztalatok birtokában pontosan tudta, hogy ezerszer jobb apja lesz a gyermekének, mint a sajátja volt, bár őt nehéz lenne nem felülmúlni. Mégis aggódott, mi lesz, ha a fia vagy lánya nem olyan apát szeretne, mint amilyenné ő fog válni.

Daniel Piton tökéletes időben jött a világra. Hermione legnagyobb megelégedésére a vajúdási idő három óra alatt lezajlott, és kisfia minden nehézség nélkül megszületetett.

Hermione még most is mosolyogva gondolt vissza arra a percre, mikor a férje először tartotta karjában fiukat, és Perselus megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, mikor meglátta, hogy a kisded minden bizonnyal édesanyja fitos orrát örökölte.  
A férfi nem volt különösebben hiú ember, sőt. De arra még élénken emlékezett, milyen rossz érzés volt, amikor először szembesült a gyerekek fájó őszinteségével, hogy végérvényesen csúnyának állapították meg őt kiskorában.

Daniel borzasztóan édes baba volt. Albus Dumbledore, ha lehet, szinte minden héten tiszteletét tette az otthonukban, mint tiszteletbeli nagypapa, és megbűvölten tanulmányozta a kisfiút.  
Perselus persze sosem hagyta, hogy a gyermekét túl sokáig babusgassák, _túlságosan el lesz kényeztetve _címszó alatt mindig gyorsan magához vette, hogy az ő karjából nézhessen nagy, sötét szemeivel a világra.

Perselus és Hermione kisfia lassan betöltötte a negyedik életévét, és mindketten büszkén állíthatták gyermekükről, hogy nagyon kiegyensúlyozott és boldog. Daniel jó természetű, virgonc fiúcska volt, aki, bár nem szándékosan, de rendszeresen bajba került. Perselus minden tiltása ellenére, sokszor a férfi irodájában kuksolt, és a legértékesebb könyvekbe rajzolt bele színes ceruzával, vagy éppen az apja nagyon fontos pergamenjeiből hajtogatott csatahajót, repülőt. Ilyenkor a férfi mindig megdorgálta őt, ami jószerével lepergett fiáról, az apa legnagyobb bánatára. Sosem emelt kezet a gyerekre, és a hangját is csak legvégső esetben emelte fel.  
Képtelen lett volna kegyetlenül bánni azzal a csodával, aki négy éve teljessé tette az életüket. Ahogy néha lopva figyelte fiát játék közben, megmelengette szívét az eddig átélt sok emlék.  
Az első fürdetés, mikor megremegett a keze, de Hermione bátorítóan megszorította a vállát, jelezve, hogy mindent jól csinál. Az első olyan etetés, amikor arcon köpte a bébiétellel, vagy azok az esték, amikor elég korán ért haza ahhoz, hogy ő fektesse le. Emlékei között kiemelt helyett kaptak Daniel első szavai, vagy lépései, amit a szemük láttára tett meg.  
De felrémlett előtte azoknak a szörnyű éjszakáknak a képe is, amikor kisfia belázasodott, vagy éppen nagyon csúnyán köhögött, és ők egész végig féltőn vigyázták az álmát.  
Megannyi hihetetlen perc, amit együtt tölthet kisfiával, annyi minden, amit soha senki nem vehetett már el tőle.

Daniel négyévesen már egy komplett kisemberke volt számos kérdéssel okos kis kobakja alatt. Természetesen az apja volt az, akinek ezeket mind feltett válasz reményében.

– Hihetetlen, mennyire hasonlítasz anyádra – forgatta meg szemét Piton a két percen belül elhangzott huszadik kérdés után. A kisfiú erre felkuncogott.  
– A mami is mindig ezt mondja, csak szerinte inkább rád ütöttem a kíváncsiságommal.

A szülei igyekeztek gyermekük minden vágyát teljesíteni, legyen az játék vagy étel. Daniel nem volt nagyravágyó, sosem kért lehetetlent, csupán egyetlen olyan dolog volt, amelynek teljesítésétől teljes egészében elzárkózott az apja.  
Az ifjabb Piton mindennél jobban szeretett volna egy kis házi kedvencet. Kétéves kora óta nem tágított kéréstől, és bár örült a kapott ajándékoknak, azért minden születésnapján és karácsonykor egy kiskutyáért könyörgött.  
Imáit a kedves Harry bácsi –_ ahogy a fiúcska hívta_ –hallgatta meg, és egy nap beállított feleségével és karon ülő, vörös hajú kislányukkal, maga előtt vezetve egy édes kis kölyökkutyát.  
A ház ura nem tartózkodott otthon, de Hermione tudta, ha hazaér, akkor óriási botrány lesz. Mr. Potter és családja előrelátóan elkerülte a mogorva férfit, de Harry azért viccesen megjegyezte, hogy Hermione legyen olyan jó, és készítsen egy képet a férje arcáról, mikor meglátja a kutyát.  
Hermione akár még nevetett is volna ezen, ha nem lett volna tisztában azzal a ténnyel, hogy Piton pontosan az az ember, aki rühelli a meglepetéseket, főleg, ha azok kellemetlenek rá nézve…  
Perselus gyanútlanul lépett be az ajtón, és már éppen hagyta volna, hogy átjárja a ház otthonosságának szelleme, amikor meghallotta a nappaliból kiszűrődő visongatásokat.  
Elborzadva lépett be a helyiségbe. Az arcára kiült a rémület, majd egy pillanat múlva az undor is. Hermione vette észre elsőként, hogy a férje hazaért. Nagyot nyelve közelített felé, majd mikor meglátta a férje méregtől elsötétült szemeit, máris sajnálta kisfiát, aki épp boldogan játszott a kiskutyával, és még észre sem vette apját.

– Ne legyél olyan mérges – kérlelte szelíden Hermione, és elé lépett, mintegy pajzsként használva magát az ebben a percben megtorpanó kisfia és férje között. – Ajándékba kapta, nem volt szívem visszaadni. Olyan boldog, Perselus.  
– Apa, apa, nézd mit kaptam a kedves Harry bácsitól! – mutatta büszkén a kutyusát, és igazán nem értette, az apukája miért nem osztozik vele az örömében. – Pajkos a neve, ami nagyon illik rá, mert össze-vissza rohangál, mint egy szélvész – ecsetelte tovább a gyermek, de Piton még mindig nem szólt semmit, csak mereven állt, és szemével szinte felnyársalta kis állatot.  
– Fektesd le a gyereket, Hermione! – Ez volt az első mondat, ami elhagyta a száját. – Utána várlak a dolgozószobámban.

Daniel szemében szomorúság tükröződött, ahogy anyja magához ölelte, és felvitte az emeletre. Új kis kedvence csaholva követte őket. A kisfiú szája már egészen sírásra görbült, mire a szobájába értek. A kiskutya felugrott az ágyára, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a párna egy részén. Daniel egyből magához szorította, és egy könnycsepp kíséretében kicsikarta az ígéretet anyukájából, hogy nem hagyja Pajkost visszaadni.  
Hermione nyugtalanul lépett be férje szentélyébe. Pontosabban a második legfontosabb szobájába, hiszen még mindig a magánlaborja volt az elsőszámú tabu helyiség. Négy éve nem tanítottak már a Roxfortban, abban az időben vették meg ezt a nagy házat is a sok szobával.  
Piton egyáltalán nem hiányolta a tanítást vagy a diákokat. Remekül elvolt bájitalkísérleteivel, amiket ha siker koronázott szabadalmaztatott, és ebből szépen megéltek. Hermionénak ugyan hiányzott az iskola, de a kisfiuk és a háztartás minden szabad percét lekötötte, így nem igazán volt ideje ezen sajnálkozni. Régi elveit követve, természetesen segítség nélkül vezette a ház dolgait, soha nem lett volna képes házimanót tartani.  
Piton sokat heccelte, mivel nemhogy szolgálót nem tartottak, de a nő olykor még varázslatot sem használt az elvégzendő munkák során. Bár a bájitalmesternek el kellett ismernie, nem nagyon tudott kellemesebb dolgot a szeme elé képzelni, mint az ablakot mosó Hermione Grangert, akinek a sikáló mozdulattól ide-oda járt a csinos kis feneke.  
Perselus hamar megszokta ezt a kényelmes életet. Esténként igyekezett időben hazaérni a város másik végében található, komolyabb kísérletekre berendezett laborjából, hogy együtt tölthesse az időt családjával.

Ezen a bizonyos napon viszont beütött a ménkű. Tudta, hogy a kisfia mindennél jobban szeretett volna egy kutyát, de ő nem volt állatbarát, így Daniel kérése mindig süket fülekre talált, és egészen aznap estig Hermione is támogatta ebben a döntésben…

– Elaludt, nagyon szomorú volt – mondta halkan, a férje arcát fürkészve.  
– Azt hittem, nem tartunk háziállatot – morogta Piton a borospoharával játszadozva. – Világosan értésedre adtam, hogy nem tűrök meg semmilyen korcsot itthon! – Pillantása rideg volt, de aztán valamelyest ellágyult, ahogy a nő rávillantotta szelíd mosolyát.  
– Igazából az a bajod, hogy négy éve először nem az történik, amit te szeretnél. – Odalépett a férfi székéhez, és helyet kért Piton ölében, aki szenvedélyesen magához szorította egy percre.  
– Való igaz, fájdalmasan érint, hogy most nem állsz mellém, ahogy azt az elmúlt években tetted. – Ujjai közé fogott egy hajtincset, eljátszadozott vele, majd gyengéden megsimogatta Hermione arcát, és közelebb húzta magához.  
– Bár az eddigi teljesítményed lenyűgöz engem. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy te amolyan odaadó feleségtípus vagy – morogta a fülébe, és játékosan a fenekére csapott.  
– Nekem is hiányzik a régi, heves természetű Hermione Granger. – Tekintetét a férfiéba fúrta, és szinte a szájába suttogta. – Vegyük úgy, hogy ez a mai tettem halvány pislákolása régi, tüzes természetemnek. Mindig is imádtam veled ellenkezni. A szexnél csak a veszekedéseinket élveztem jobban, Mr. Piton.  
– Ez szép, Mrs. Piton, most próbál engem megvesztegetni? – Poharát megint kezébe vette, és a nő szájához tartotta, aki nagyot kortyolt belőle. Olyan sugárzóan szépnek találta a nőt, hogy bármit megtett volna neki, csak ezt az egyet volt olyan nehéz.  
– Most komolyan, Perselus, néha engednünk kell neki – suttogta, a férje vállának dőlve. – Olyan szófogadó, rendes gyerek, megérdemli Pajkost. – A győzködést tovább folytatva benyúlt az ingnyíláson, kézfejével lassan simogatta a férfi mellkasát, aki, mint mindig, most is beleborzongott az érintésbe.  
– De miért pont kutyát… Miért azt? – sóhajtotta Piton.  
– Kistestvért is szeretne – nézett csintalanul férje szemébe, ajkait kissé megnyalta, és játékos csókot váltott a férfivel.

Piton az eddigi években sem tudott betelni a nővel. Minden érintése, minden csókja ugyanúgy felperzselte vágyait. Hermione harminc éves korára elérte szépsége teljét, és a szülést követően alakja még nőiesebb lett. Piton persze csak örült ennek, nem mintha régebben nem lett volna megelégedve felesége bájaival, de amióta életet adott gyermeküknek, minden szeretkezésnél egyre jobban imádta a nő testét.  
Megmarkolta a nő fenekét, és a sötétbarna, antik íróasztalra emelte. Lesimogatta róla a ruhát, és minden erogén zónáját megérintette az ajkaival addig, amíg a halkan nyöszörgő Hermione egy ritka gyors mozdulattal le nem fejtett róla nadrágját. Heves mozdulattal hatolt felesége szétterpeszezett lábai közé, és hangosan sóhajtva mozogni kezdett a nőben…

Pajkos tehát maradhatott, amit a másnapi közös reggeli alatt a kisfiú hálás öleléssel és cuppanós puszikkal köszönt meg édesapjának.  
Természetesen Piton, a legszigorúbb pillantását elővéve, elmagyarázta az érvénybe lépő új szabályokat, amik a háziállatára vonatkoztak, és természetesen visszaismételtette Daniellel, hogy ténylegesen rögzüljön.

Pajkos azonban, nevét végérvényesen kiérdemelve, nem volt hajlandó nevelődni. Rendszeresen megrágott, összenyálazott valamit, és persze a szobatisztaságról is vajmi kevés fogalma volt.  
A kutyapiszok persze úgy vonzotta Piton lábát, mint legyet a légypapír. Hermione hiába takarította fel a dolgot, néha megesett, hogy férje előbb talált rá, és persze olyankor benne állt páros lábbal.

– HERMIONE! HERMIONE! – kiabálta egyik délután mikor hazaért.

A nő el sem tudta képzelni, mi történhetett, amíg meg nem látta, hogy a férfi megint bokáig merült a problémában. Bármennyire is igyekezett, nem tudta visszatartani a kitörő nevetését, ezzel bezsebelhetett egy nagyon csúnya pillantást, na meg a kezébe nyomtak fél pár nagyon szagos cipőt.

– Még mielőtt megkérdeznéd – förmedt rá a még mindig kuncogó szerelmére –, nem jöhetsz utánam a laborba, egy órán keresztül szeretnék egyedül lenni!  
– Én is szeretlek, Perselus – nyomott a dühös férfi szájára egy puszit, és elillant.

A férfi még akkor is dühösen csapkodott és Pajkost szidta, amikor már fél órája a laborjában volt. Annyira elkalandozott a válogatott kínzási formákat ecsetelgetve magában, hogy fel sem tűnt neki a véletlenül résnyire nyitott hagyott ajtó. A kiskutyának olyan határtalan kíváncsisága volt, hogy egyből megérezte a kínálkozó lehetőséget, és Daniel simogató karjaiból kiszakadva felrohant a lépcsőn, egyenesen a laborba. A kisfiú nevetve követte, de mikor meglátta, hogy kis kedvence hova futott, ledermedt. Nagyon halkan tárta szélesebbre az ajtót, és mivel apja háttal volt neki, óvatosan, halkan csalogatni kezdte magához a kisállatot. De a kutyus nem akart odamenni, már majdnem elérte, kicsivel beljebb lépve a szobába, viszont Piton ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy megforduljon. Nagyon haragosan a fiúra és a kutyára mordult, amitől mindketten halálra ijedtek.  
Pajkos megugrott és nekiesett az egyik asztalnak, amin felborultak a lezáratlan, hűlő bájitalok, és gyors iramban szétterültek az asztallapon. Daniel újra a kutya után akart kapni, de a hirtelen mozdulat csak azt eredményezte, hogy a csordogáló bájitalok az ingére folytak. Perselus hatalmasat ordított a fiára, és egy óriási lépéssel máris ott termett mellette. Felkapta a tiltakozó kisfiút, és maga felé fordította. Artikulátlanul üvöltött a megszeppent csöppséggel, aki félelmében addig rúgkapált, míg ki nem szabadult az erős karok szorításából. Könnyáztatta, rémült kis arcocskáján a rettegés jelei észhez térítették a férfit, de mikor újra felé akart nyúlni, a gyerek elrohant.

– Bántani fogja, mami… Nem hagytatod! – Ez volt az első mondat ami, kiszakadt a kisfiúból, ahogy megtalálta édesanyját. Hermione értetlen képet vágva zárta karjába gyermekét, és a hátát simogatva próbált rájönni, mi a fene tudott történni az elmúlt fél órában, hogy Daniel így zokog.  
– Kisfiam, nem értem, mit mondasz, ha a ruhámba motyogod. – Újabb simogatás, mire két nedvesen csillogó fekete szem nézett rá.  
– Pajkos rossz volt… De nem… Hüpp… Anya segíts... Hüpp – nyafogta, és újra visszabújt anyja ölelésébe.  
– Jaj, hol van a kutyád? – Nagyon rossz sejtése támadt, sőt még annál is rosszabb – Mond, kérlek, hogy nem mentetek be a laborba!  
– Biztosan beleteszi egy dunsztos üvegbe! – Hangja, panaszos volt, Hermionénak mégis bele kellett harapnia az alsó ajkába, nehogy felnevessen. Maga előtt látta a képet, ahogy pajkos segélykérően csahol egy hatalmas üvegben. Férjétől minden drasztikus megoldás kitelik, hirtelen haragú.

Felemelkedett, ölében a kisgyerekkel, akit még mindig vigasztalva simogatott, és elhagyta az eddig nyugalmas könyvtárszobát. Nem kellett sokáig keresnie Perselust. A férfi a lépcső alján ült, kezében a kutyával, akit a grabancánál fogva tartott a levegőben, és kissé megtörten pillantott Hermione felé, akinek ölelésében ott rejtőzködött gyermekük.

Daniel óvatosan kikukucskált anyja karjai közül, és mikor látta, hogy Pajkos üvegmentes, kicsit elmosolyodott. Lekéredzkedett, és lassan, fejét leszegve az apjához bandukolt. Mikor már egészen a férfi előtt állt, aki még így, ülve is fölé tornyosult, felemelte fejecskéjét, és legbűnbánóbb hangján kérdezte apjától, hogy visszakaphatja-e a kutyát.

– Félsz tőlem? – kérdezte Piton, és szemében ott ült a kétely, hogy a fiúcska igennel válaszol. Torkában egy hatalmas gombóc keletkezett az alatt a néhány másodperc alatt, amíg a válaszra várt.  
– Nem… Csak… Amikor kiabáltál, az kicsit ijesztő volt – válaszolta halkan a kisfiú. – De szeretlek ám. – Somolyogva bújt bele a férfi ölelésébe, aki a bájitalfoltokat vizsgálgatta a gyermek ingén.  
– Daniel, most szerencséd volt, hogy semmi komoly bajod nem esett, de még egyszer megkérlek, hogy soha többet ne menjél be oda! – Szigorú hangját lágyította valamennyire az, ahogy a kisfiú arcát végigsimogatta. – Nem szeretném, hogy bajod essen, te rosszcsont.

Hermione szeretettel nézett végig kettőjükön. Perselus soha, senkinek nem mutatta ki érzelmeit rajtuk kívül. A házukban nem bújt álarc mögé, szerető családapa volt és rendes ember.

Pár órával később túlestek a gyerek fürdetésén, megvacsoráztak, aztán ágyba dugták Danielt. Piton bosszúságára kisfia mindenképpen a kutyájával akart aludni, így a hosszabb vita elkerülése érdekében hagyta, hogy Pajkos a szobában maradjon.

Amikor Daniel már elmerült az álmok tengerében, mindketten kimentek a szobából, és halkan behajtották az ajtót. Perselus hangszigetelő bűbájt szórt a szobára kívülről, hogy semmi ne zavarja álmában a kisfiút. Minden este megtette ezt a szeretetreméltó, apai gesztust.

Hermione gyengéden végigsimított a hátán, és halványan rámosolygott.

– Még mindig haragszom rád! – morogta halkan Piton. – Ha nem bújnád ilyen fanatikusan a könyveid, akkor talán nem történne ilyen…  
– Perselus, vegyük úgy, hogy ezt meg sem hallottam! Ugyanis nem én hagytam nyitva a laborom ajtaját. – Hermione összeszűkült szemmel méregette a férfit.  
– Utálom azt a bolhás dögöt – sóhajtotta, és feleségét megkerülve elindult saját hálószobájuk felé.

Hermione még állt ott pár percig, némán a férfi után bámulva, aztán utána indult.  
Elismerte, hogy most ő volt a figyelmetlen, mert felügyelet nélkül hagyta a kicsit. Felkészülve a fejmosásra belépett a sötét szobába. A férfi a hálóból nyíló fürdőben készülődött, hogy végre ellazulhasson egy kád forró vízben.

– Egész éjszaka haragudni fogsz? – kérdezte halkan Hermione, a szoba ajtajának támaszkodva.  
Perselus kilépett a fürdőszobából, az ingét hanyagul a földre dobta, vadító, sármos mosolyt villantott a feleségére.  
– Kiengesztelhetsz egy közös fürdőzéssel – közölte búgó hangon, amitől Hermionén végigfutott a libabőr. Imádta ezt a jóleső borzongást. Gyors mozdulatokkal megszabadult a ruháitól, és meztelenül belesimult a férje ölelésébe.  
Perselus somolyogva simított végig a nő gerincén, mire Hermione felnyögött.  
– Meg sem érdemellek titeket – suttogta a férfi, száját felesége nyakára nyomva, egy apró harapás kíséretében vágykeltően belecsókolt.  
– De igen, Perselus… Pontosan mi vagyunk azok, akiket kiérdemeltél – válaszolta Hermione, és odaadóan megcsókolta kedvese ajkait.

*Vége*


End file.
